Not Falling Apart
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: What happened during the summer everyone left? Lucas and Peyton aren't talking, but will one event change that? This deals with the group’s senior year in a different way. Eventually LP, NH. NP friendship. Complete!
1. Great Companion

Okay, this is a new story. I know, I know…what am I doing? lol.

* * *

_He's just an amateur these days_

Not used to dealing with this pain

He's just an amateur these days

Never thought that he would see a girl away  


Summer had come and gone. It was eventful to say the least. Walking down the hall she focused all her attention straight ahead. She did not need to look to the left and see Haley; trying to ask for forgiveness. And she most definitely did not need to see Lucas and Brooke making out to her right. No. She really didn't need that, especially after the summer they shared.

She was hoping this year would go fast. It was her last; these were the last few months she would have to spend with these people. Why would she want to spend any extra time with them then she had to? She had a leaver. She had a best friend who went after whatever she wanted. And then there was the one who promised her the world, but instead sent it crashing down.

To top it all off; she felt horrible. She had been throwing up. Her mood was all over the place. She had gained at least ten pounds. It was only the beginning of October, but so far, her senior year sucked.

"How's it going Sawyer", the dark haired boy asked as he threw an arm around her.

"I've been better", she muttered as she glanced back at Brooke and Lucas. Nathan sighed apologetically.

"My brother's a douche bag. He doesn't know what he has when he has it", she looked at him with a crooked smile.

"Thanks", she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Nathan panicked.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would make you feel bad, I was trying to help", he told her sincerely as he wiped the tears that fell. She smiled at him.

"It's not that. I've been like this for a while. One minute I'm laughing the next I'm a mess", she talked as she stood at her locker. Nathan stared at her.

"How about we go to the drug store after school?" he asked casually.

"Why?"

"I just think we should", he told her firmly. Before she could question it again the bell rang.

"Come on buddy, history awaits", she laughed and together they made their way to class.

Nathan Scott had been Peyton's saving grace. He wasn't always though. She had had Lucas, but after one night that crashed and burned. She had heard that he called them a mistake. A lapse in judgment that he wished never happened. They were something that he didn't care about. It hurt. She was upset and alone.

But thankfully Nathan had been there.

------------------------------

Nathan wasn't in her fourth period English class.

He who shall not be named was.

He stared at her from across the room. Every time she looked down at her notebook he knew she was biting her lip. When he saw her hand feverishly stretching across the page, he knew she had her tongue out to the side in concentration. He shouldn't be noticing these things though. He basically had no right to.

He was with Brooke, well kinda. But that wasn't the point. He had someone else that he should be focusing his attention on. It shouldn't be someone else that he gazes at. It shouldn't be someone else that makes him inwardly smile. It shouldn't be someone else that makes his stomach flip. It shouldn't have been someone else that made him want to be a better person. And that someone else definitely shouldn't be her best friend.

"Stop it", she warned as she faced him quickly.

"We need to talk", he tried to sound forceful, but instead it sounded like a request.

She rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to say to you", he felt his heart clench.

"Come on", he begged once more.

The bell rang and Peyton jumped from her seat; Lucas was hot on her heels.

"Peyton", he called out as he followed behind her. She moved faster then he remembered. He began to panic; all he wanted to do was have a conversation with her.

"Don't make me run after you the entire way", he warned.

He sighed in relief when she stopped. He knew playing the heart condition card was low, but he needed her to stop.

"Thanks."

"I just don't want your death on my conscience", she said harshly.

"Peyton . . . I'm sorry", he spoke sincerely.

"It's a little late for that."

"If you just let me explain everything–"

"Just go back to your little girlfriend Lucas", she seethed as she brushed past him.

He sighed helplessly. They needed to talk. He needed to talk to her. Lucas was always on the inside of whatever was going on in Peyton Sawyer's life. Now that he wasn't, he felt lost in a way. "Peyt", he begged.

She stopped in her tracks. He hadn't called her _Peyt_ since . . . well since the summer. Alarms went off in her mind; walls needed to be built. Determined not to let him get to her she turned to him with a glare.

"Oh, but she's not actually your girlfriend is she?"

Lucas stood in the empty halls watching as she walked away from him. He couldn't help but wonder if things would ever be the same.

------------------------------

"So, tell me again why we're here", Peyton asked as they walked the aisles in the local drug store.

She waited for a response, but didn't get one. Had he suddenly become mute? He basically ignored her for the entire walk here and now he was ignoring her in the store.

"You know, you're not being such a great best friend now", she teased, he immediately faced her.

"Best friend?" he questioned with a smirk. Peyton felt the blood rushing to her face.

"Well, I mean . . . this summer . . . we just",

"I like the sound of that", he said sincerely with a smile.

"Jerk", she muttered as she put her head down. His smile only grew at her discomfort.

"Come on", he grabbed her hand and brought her down the aisle of his destination.

He truly did like the sound of being her best friend. The past few weeks weren't exactly easy on either of them. Haley had come back and Lucas and Brooke had developed friends with benefits relationship. The one thing that he was grateful for was her lack of brooding. He turned to look at her and noticed the far off look in her eyes. Okay, so she wasn't _as broody_.

Peyton eyed him curiously. "Is there something you need to tell me?" she joked as she pointed to the box in his hand.

"There's something this box will tell us", he said as he walked to the counter.

"Whoa", she grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks, "what the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm going to buy this", he said obviously. She rolled her eyes.

"I meant why", she clarified for him.

"Peyton, you have all the symptoms. Vomiting, mood swings, weight gain", he finished quietly.

"Ow", he growled as he rubbed his arm.

"That's for calling me fat", Nathan watched as the scowl on her face disappeared and was replaced by a quivering lip.

"Peyton", he said sympathetically as he rubbed her back.

"There's no way", she whispered, "we were safe", and she spoke so quietly Nathan could hardly hear her.

"Let's just get this to be sure", he encouraged gently. It seemed like forever until she finally nodded her head in agreement.

------------------------------

She kissed his neck. Slowly working her way down to his collar bone. Her hands worked the buttons of his shirt. As he sat there in only his wife beater and jeans she assumed he would be working on her clothing. She raked her fingers through his hair and kissed him hard. Her tongue roaming his mouth in hunger. Again she waited for a reaction.

"Luke, what's going on?" she asked in frustration.

"Nothing", he lied. She raised a brow.

"I'm trying to get you naked and you're not even moving."

"I'm just not that up for it", he tried to appease her.

_Not that up for it._

"Ookayy", she drew out as she moved from his lap and sat beside him, "what's going on?"

"You're brooding more then usual, Broody", she explained when she saw his confused expression.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Have you talked to Peyton?" he asked as casually as he could.

She lurched back, slightly thrown off guard. "Not recently", she said honestly.

Brooke had been busy. She had planned the end of summer beach party. The squad needed a new cheerleader. The committee was trying to come up with an idea for a dance. And she needed to think of a way to kill the new girl without getting caught.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't either and I just . . . its weird not knowing what's going on with her", he said quietly.

They spent every day together. Telling stories of their childhood. Secrets that nobody else knew. It was like they got to know each other all over again.

"Do you think something's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No, I just, I don't know."

"Luke, I'm sure she's fine", she soothed while rubbing his leg, "besides she's got Nathan."

Lucas furrowed his brows.

------------------------------

"How long does this take?" she asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Five minutes", he said automatically.

"How long has it been?" she asked again.

"About three" he guessed.

They both laid in silence. She thought about everything that could happen after this. What it meant, where it would take them all. He thought similar things; only his mind was more focused on the fact that Peyton had suddenly grabbed his hand.

"What's on your mind Sawyer?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked curiously.

"Peyton, we dated for two years. I don't have to see you to know when something's up", she smiled slightly.

Nathan was definitely not the same boy she had dated in sophomore year. He wasn't arrogant. He wasn't an ass. He wasn't self-centered.

"This is just crazy you know", she whispered, not trusting her voice, "I'm seventeen years old. Plus, Lucas is with Brooke. I don't want him to feel like he has to do anything. But I also don't wanna do this alone", Nathan propped himself up on his elbows.

"Peyton, maybe you aren't even pregnant. But, I know it's crazy and I know you're young, but you will not do this alone", he stressed to her, "this kid is going to have the best uncle ever", he finished with that Scott smirk. Peyton smiled before she threw her arms around his neck.

He was amazing.

"Thank you, Nathan", he smiled and rubbed her back.

"No problem Sawyer", he whispered back.

The beeping of her timer broke them from their moment. Peyton took a deep breath before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Nathan held his breath as he waited for her to reemerge.

A second later she did.

"How do you feel about being a godfather?" she asked as she broke into sobs.

_And our history can never be erased_

You were a great companion

And some memories will never ever, ever fade

* * *

Okay, that's chapter one...I know that stories like this have been done before, but give this a chance. Let me know what you think.


	2. Long Road to Ruin

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_Maybe the season _

_The colors change in the valley skies _

_Dear God I've sealed my fate _

_Running through hell _

_Heaven can wait_

Peyton lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been in the same position since Nathan left; that was an hour ago. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. With child. In nine months she would have a whole other life that was part of her.

She had already decided that she would keep it. There was no way she was getting an abortion and given the fact that she recently found out she was adopted, well she didn't want that for any child let alone hers.

There was still a lot she had to do. For starters, her dad needed to know, but that could wait a little longer. Then she had to talk to Principal Turner to see what this meant for her senior year. She also had to tell the father. That was going to be harder then telling her dad.

They had history. A long and tortuous one. Some had called it an epic romance. Others referred to them as the tortured artist and the tortured athlete. But to them, they were Lucas and Peyton. Two kids who fell for each other at all the wrong times. He was the boy who read her like a book. He knew all of her darkest fears and secrets. He was Lucas and she would probably always love him.

Peyton shut her eyes and willed for sleep. She needed to stop thinking these things.

"Hey best friend", the brunette chirped. Peyton's eyes shot open.

"Hey stranger."

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "I have been kinda scarce lately", she admitted as she motioned for Peyton to move over. Brooke plopped down on the bed and Peyton spoke.

"No, I've been busy too", she half lied.

She was busy, avoiding Brooke. She didn't want to hear about a sweet thing that Lucas did or how amazing their sex was. She didn't need to know that he was the guy for her; she had heard that already.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Brooke asked.

"Not a lot. Mr. Andrew's was hitting on me the other day", Brooke laughed.

"You'd think the school would fire him by now."

Peyton shrugged. "Ellie wants me to visit", she said quietly. Brooke stared at her.

"What are you gunna do?"

"I wanna get to know her. But at the same time I feel guilty because I wanna get to know her. I mean I already had a mother. I feel like I'd be betraying her", Brooke gave her a sympathetic look.

"Peyton, it's not like that. I'm sure your mom would want you to get to know her. Besides, Ellie wouldn't be your new mom. She'd just be Ellie", Brooke reasoned the best she could.

"Thanks", Peyton said as she pulled her in for a hug.

"So, anything else?"

_Oh, I'm pregnant . . . and it's Lucas's_

"No, that's it", she replied.

"No love life", Brooke asked as she raised a brow.

Peyton snorted. "No", Peyton continued to laugh until she saw Brooke's expression, "why?"

The brunette shrugged, "You've been hanging out with Nathan a lot lately", and Peyton noticed the look Brooke gave her.

"He's my friend Brooke. And do you remember what we were like when we dated?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, but he's not that guy anymore. And your not really that girl anymore", Brooke noted as she stared at her longtime friend.

"Brooke, we're just friends. He's been around at all the right times lately. There's a lot going on with me and–"

"Like what?" Brooke asked tentatively.

Peyton shook her head. "It's not important. So, what exactly brings you by?" Peyton asked in hopes of taking the attention away from her.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Lucas is worried about you", Peyton stared at her, "I told him I'd come by and make sure you didn't join any gangs or secret cults", she joked; hoping to ease the tension of talking about the boy who had caused so many problems for them.

Peyton chuckled nervously. "Why didn't he just come?" she knew the answer of course, but she wanted to know what Brooke knew.

"He said you would most likely shove him out the door, or push him out a window, or throw something at him. Its also pretty frustrating because neither of you will tell me why you aren't talking", Brooke spoke quickly as the thoughts entered her mind.

Peyton opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't tell Brooke why they weren't talking; it would cause a snowball of problems.

_Lucas walked into his room and stopped in his tracks._

"_Peyt, what's going on?" he asked as he looked around his now chaotic room. Clothes were thrown around. His old books were lying here and there. Drawers were opened and papers stuck out from them. And the one behind it all was the blonde who had yet to answer him._

"_Where is it?" she asked without turning to face him._

_He furrowed his brow. "Where's what?" he asked as he picked up some dress shirts and placed them on the bed._

"_Your box of mistakes", she spat at him. He froze. She noticed his silence and laughed bitterly before facing him._

"_So, it's true?" he could see the faint outline of tear stains down her cheek. Her nose was still red and her eyes slightly puffed._

"_Peyton, its not–"_

"_I don't wanna hear it Luke", she yelled over him, "I'm tired of lies. This whole summer has been nothing but one big lie."_

"_That's not true", he said referring to the night they shared._

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh really", she began as she crossed her arms over her chest, "So you didn't tell Brooke that you made a mistake with me? That you kept some box as a reminder of how badly you screwed up?" she heard her voice shake and took a deep breath._

_He took a step closer. "That's not how I meant it", he tried to reason with her._

"_There's only one way you could mean something like that", she whispered dangerously low._

"_No Peyton, I kept it because–"_

"_Where is it?" she cut him off. His eyes focused on his closet. She immediately set out on her hunt._

_The doors swung opened. She stood on her tippy toes and reached towards the highest shelf. He had moved it after Brooke found it. Placing it at a safe distance he knew she would never think to reach for._

_She pulled down assortments of magazines and a sweatshirt. Laughing bitterly when one of Brooke's tops fell from the pile. Finally she reached it. Without even turning to face him she opened it. Her breath caught in her throat. Pictures of them, the note she had written him one day in math, drawings she had done, and a letter she had never seen before._

"_Peyton, please", he begged her to listen. She snapped out of her daze and looked him in the eye._

"_I should go", she said as she walked past him, "wouldn't want you to make another mistake", she said bitterly as she threw the box on the floor; its contents spilling out._

"We just spent too much time together this summer. After a while everything he does drives me crazy", she finished with a laugh. _In a good way_, she thought.

Brooke eyed her skeptically. She knew the blonde long enough to know that there was more to it. She figured she should pry. She should call Peyton out on it. But she feared what the answer would be, so for now she would let it be.

"Okay", her raspy voice spoke softly, "well, I should get going", Brooke said as she got up off the bed and walked to the door, she stopped and turned to face Peyton.

"I really did miss you this summer P. Sawyer", she spoke sincerely.

Peyton's heart sank. "I missed you too B. Davis."

If she thought being away from her best friend for two months was hard, how was she going to deal with it for a lifetime?

------------------------------

Nathan smirked in satisfaction as he heard the _swish_ of the net. He needed to clear his head. He couldn't even fathom what Peyton was going through right now, but he promised he would be there and he would. There was also Haley, since she had come home she had tried to talk with him, but he avoided her. His heart hurt too much when he looked at her. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her to forget everything they went through. He wanted to be with her again, he wanted to be happy again. His pride was standing in the way of that.

"Last I checked, the Rivercourt wasn't exactly your hangout", Lucas spoke as he approached his younger brother.

"Last I checked, we weren't talking", he replied.

"Nathan, give me a break alright."

"Oh I'm sorry. Are things a little difficult for poor Lucas", his voice reeked of sarcasm.

"I apologized a million times for going to see Haley", Lucas watched as Nathan shook his head.

"That's what you think this is about?" he asked incredulously, "how does anyone think you're the smarter Scott", he spoke more to himself.

"Then if it's not Haley, what is this about?" he watched as Nathan shook his head again.

"Forget it", Nathan mumbled as he gathered his things, "I've got to meet Peyton."

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Of course you are."

Nathan raised a brow. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"What's going on with you two?" Lucas heard the jealousy in his own voice.

Nathan faced him with a smirk. "Why Luke? Wanna know all our dirty little secrets?"

"It's not fair to Haley, Nate. Whatever you and Peyton are doing, just stop now", he warned.

Nathan approached him in slow strides. "You think I'm sleeping with her?" Nathan watched as Lucas's eyes darkened; he couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got a lot of nerve Luke."

"People are talking Nathan. You guys spend all your time together. You almost never leave her house. What kind of conclusion do you think people are going to get from that?" he questioned in anger.

Nathan stared at him in complete shock.

"You're blaming **me** because I'm spending so much time with her?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"Don't comment on things you don't know", he warned; knowing exactly what his younger brother was talking about.

"I don't know?" he mimicked the older Scott, "All I know is that I found her that night a complete mess, because of you", he said while pointing a finger at him. "Not that I should be surprised, you've always screwed up when it came her."

"Shut up", Lucas said through a clenched jaw.

"Do you really wanna go again?" Nathan questioned through gritted teeth.

Lucas took a step forward; things weren't going to play out the same way.

_Lucas sat on his bed; his head in his hands. All he wanted to do was come home take a shower and go to Peyton's. He was going to tell her that they needed to be together. He would call Brooke and tell her that he was sorry, but it just wasn't going to work._

_He couldn't believe that after everything they had done this summer. After everything they had been through. It was done. _

_He hadn't meant what he said in the same way Brooke took it. Well, the beginning of it anyway. When he said that he kept it as a reminder of how badly he screwed up things, his heart was screaming Peyton, every ounce of him was saying Peyton's name. But instead 'Brooke' came out, because it was easier._

"_Idiot", he groaned out in frustration._

"_How about dick?" a voice from the doorway boomed._

_Lucas lifted his head to see his brother standing in front of him. _

"_Not now Nathan", he begged._

"_I don't care if you're ready, you're gunna hear it" Lucas stood and walked over him._

"_You can tell me something that I already know", he said despondently._

"_Really? Did you know that she cried for three hours straight? She just stopped now and that's only because she fell asleep. She cried herself to sleep Lucas", he yelled._

"_I cannot believe that after everything that happened with you two, you would screw it up this bad", he said in disgust._

"_I know I messed up–"_

"_That's an understatement", Nathan responded bitterly._

"_You know, you weren't exactly boyfriend of the year", Lucas announced as he turned away from him. Nathan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around._

_Before he could speak Nathan's fist collided with his cheek._

"_Damnit", Lucas growled._

"_I can't believe you. Me and Peyton", he immediately pictured Haley, "Peyton and I may have been bad news when we dated, but that's over. Besides, she put more trust in you and you just didn't care."_

"_Of course I cared. I wouldn't have gone home with her in the beginning of the summer if I didn't care. I wouldn't have kept that box if I didn't care. I wouldn't have slept with her–"_

_Nathan's fist cut him off again._

"_You slept with her!"_

_His older brother opened his mouth but Nathan cut him off._

"_Stay away from her Lucas, because I swear, if you make it within ten feet of her I will make sure it's the last time you ever get that close to her", and with that Nathan slammed the door and took off for Peyton's house._

"What are you gunna do Luke?" Nathan asked as he walked toward his brother, "Ya gunna hit me?"

"If you keep talking I will", he threatened.

"It must suck having to be someone's play thing", Nathan spoke referring to Brooke.

"It must suck knowing that your wife loved music more then you", Nathan didn't hesitate to pull back and connect with Lucas's face. Lucas staggered a bit before he responded by balling his hand into a fist and connect it with Nathan's eye.

"It must really suck trying to get with my leftovers", as soon as the words left his mouth Lucas regretted them. He wasn't at all surprised when he felt another blow to his face.

"Stay the **hell** away from her Lucas", he threatened before he walked away.

------------------------------

He tiredly walked into her house, holding one side of his face. He knew she would get mad, but he needed to make sure she was alright.

She was on her back facing the ceiling. Instead of announcing his presence he simply laid next to her. They both let themselves get lost in thought. Another moment went by before she spoke.

"Brooke thinks we're sleeping together", she said without emotion.

"I punched Lucas", he said offhandedly.

She sighed. "Nathan."

"It wasn't my fault", he defended, "he was talking about me and Haley and I just couldn't let him do that', he spoke quietly.

Peyton smiled. She knew he was telling the truth, but there was another part of her that knew better. "If that's your story", she muttered.

She didn't like the fact that Nathan would fight. She didn't like the fact that he was fighting with Lucas. But the fact that he would fight for her was something she hadn't felt in a long time. She really was glad to have him for a best friend.

"So, how about that sex we're having", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed out loud before playfully shoving him. Finally she noticed his eye.

"Nathan, you never said that he hit you", she said while walking into the bathroom to find her first aid kit.

"That's because I hardly felt it', he said smugly.

He winced as she placed a cool cream over it before covering it with a band aid.

"There you big baby", she mocked.

"Speaking of babies–"

"Smooth", Peyton muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" he asked; completely ignoring her comment

She walked out of the bathroom and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess tomorrow", she said uncertainly, "I have to tell Lucas first and then I guess we'll tell everyone else."

Nathan nodded his head in approval. "Well then you're gunna need some sleep", he told her as he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked through a yawn.

"Home", he said obviously.

"Nathan, we've spent the night together before; have you forgotten the past few weeks? Besides, it's dark and I don't want you driving. Get over here", she smiled as she patted the other side of her bed. He grinned before doing as she asked.

She heard Nathan laugh and couldn't help but shake her head. That joke was never funny; no matter how many times he told it. She knew she had heavy issues to think about. She was carrying a secret that was going to change everything. In the morning _she_ was going to change everything for everyone.

"How about we order a pizza . . . with everything on it?" he watched as her eyes sparkled.

But tonight was her last night to be a carefree teenager.

_Long road to ruin _

_There in your eyes _

_Under the cold streetlights _

_No tomorrow _

_No dead end in sight

* * *

_

Okay, things will pick up after this. Let me know what you thinkk


	3. The Truth

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_And if I was a shadow_

On a long lonely gallow

Than hang me and pull off my lip

Cause making up stories was all I could do

And you know that the truth ain't worth shit

Truth.

The true or actual state of a matter. Conformity with fact or reality. Honesty; integrity.

It was a tricky concept for most people. The thought of telling someone how you really feel about something is overwhelming. You never know if they'll think you're actually sincere. Worst of all, you never know how they'll react.

For a while truth seemed to be lacking in Peyton's life.

"_I want this. You know, I wanna be here. I wanna have everything with you. I want it all. I want us."_

"_Brooke's great, but she's not you."_

"_I can feel it in my heart."_

"_It's always gunna be there isn't it? You and me."_

She was tired of all the lies.

Taking a deep breath she walked in the direction of the other blonde. She didn't want to do it at school, but right now she figured she had all the courage she was ever going to muster up. He was sitting with Brooke in the quad. Rumor around the halls was that they were officially a couple. Well, she wished it were a rumor, but she had heard it straight from the horse's mouth.

"_P. Sawyer!" she cheered._

"_Hey Brooke", Peyton said with as much enthusiasm as she could. She honestly didn't feel like being in school today. She had the worst morning sickness ever and it wasn't even morning._

"_Guess what?" she asked with a grin. Peyton suddenly felt even more nauseous._

"_Lucas totally pimped my locker. He told me it was very exclusive and then he asked me out; like for real", Peyton watched as her best friend's eyes filled with joy._

"_That's great B. Davis", Peyton lied through her teeth._

_Brooke squealed and clapped her hands together. "I know, its like after everything; we're finally good again", she finished a little awkwardly. They both knew why she and Lucas weren't so good to begin with._

"_Like I said, its great Brooke, but I've got class. We'll talk later", Peyton was already down the hall as she finished her sentence._

This was going to suck. It was going suck big time. He was with Brooke right now sitting at the table . . . and in life. Forever. _No not forever_, she thought as she shook her head. Although he did want to be with her. He _obviously_ wanted to be with Brooke. God, she was going to ruin everything.

She felt her eyes burn, but pushed them back as far as she could. She couldn't cry. She took a deep breath before continuing her walk. Students walked past her; talking about the killer Calculus test they had, their plans for Friday, or arguing about prom details. Peyton couldn't help but be bitter.

This Friday she would probably be at home, like every other Friday. And she knew she passed that test with flying colors because all she had done was study. Prom? She didn't even want to think about Prom. She and Brooke had been talking about it ever since they were eight, but there was no way she was going. She had to stop again to take a breath. Her lip quivered and her vision blurred, but she couldn't cry. Crying meant weakness.

Right now, Peyton needed to be anything but weak.

------------------------------

Lucas sat with Brooke in the quad. He knew she was talking about something important, but he wasn't giving her his full attention. He focused in on small words in case she quizzed him. Something about dinner, making out, Haley, his huge black eye, Peyton, her locker. Wait, Peyton?

"What did you say?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"I said I love what you did to my locker", she whispered before kissing his cheek.

"Before that", he brushed off her sweet comment.

"I can't believe that Nathan hit you?" she asked, not sure what he meant.

"No, about Peyton", he told her; watching as she raised a brow.

"I said she seemed kinda off today. Why are you so concerned?" she tried her best not to get jealous.

Lucas sighed. "I'm not. I just wanna make sure she's okay", he said quietly.

This time Brooke sighed. "I know you spent the whole summer with her. I know you two bonded, but she's alright. I mean she was weird today, but I don't think she was feeling well", Brooke noted as she remembered Peyton's pale expression, "Anyway, if something was wrong Nathan would have told one of us by now"; she said hoping to ease her boyfriends concerns.

"You're right", he said dejectedly.

"Anyways, I'm your girlfriend Lucas Scott. Start paying attention to me", she teased with a smirk. Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"Whatever you say Pretty Girl", he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mass of curls head their way. He broke away from Brooke and pulled her over to him. She continued to talk and he continued to listen; all the while he kept one eye on the blonde figure.

She would walk about five steps and stop. He watched as she took a deep breath before walking again. He assumed she was walking over to him. Well, he hoped she was. He felt his pulse quicken as she continued her walk. Then she paused again. He wasn't sure what she was doing. If this had been three months ago, he could tell you exactly what she was thinking and exactly what she was going to say simply by the way she was walking. But now, well those days were over.

She seemed to be having a debate. She rolled her head to one side before doing the same in the other direction. She bit her lip and Lucas smiled slightly. She still looked incredibly cute when she did that. She shook her head and pushed forward. She made it about six steps before she placed one hand on her stomach and covered her mouth with the other. She changed direction and took off for the nearest bathroom.

He watched her retreating figure and sighed before returning to the conversation Brooke thought they were having.

------------------------------

Peyton leaned over the porcelain bowl and felt the contents of her lunch empty from her stomach. She clutched the sides of the toilet bowl to help keep her steady. She really hated this. Morning sickness was called morning sickness for a reason. Why the hell was she throwing up at one o'clock in the afternoon?

She took a deep breath before slowly standing up. She swallowed hard and instantly regretted it. As she lurched back down she tried to pull back her own and steady herself at the same time; neither were possible. As she groaned she felt her hair get pulled back. She froze and prayed it wasn't Brooke or worse Lucas; they had locked eyes right before she felt a wave of sickness.

"Let it out", the calming voice told her.

She was shocked to say the least. In fact, she wanted to throw up from the surprise of that alone. She doubted that this person would come to help her. They hadn't exactly been on the best of terms recently.

"Haley?" she questioned.

But that's what happens when you leave for a rock tour.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Peyton crouched against the stall door and sighed.

"I'm fine."

"Good", she said as she began to walk away. Peyton took a deep breath.

"Hales", Peyton said in a weak voice.

"Don't call me that Peyton. My friends can call me that, but as you've told me so many times, we're not friends", she said fiercely.

"Haley, I'm sorry", Peyton said in the same time she had before.

"I mean seriously, you've got a lot of nerve. I come in here because I saw you run for the door. I must be stupid because somewhere in my mind I felt the need to check on you, I must have forgotten that we aren't friends", Peyton let Haley continue her rant. Once the petite brunette, well now blonde started; there was no stopping her.

"God and your sleeping with my husband", Peyton looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm what?"

"Don't play innocent Peyton Sawyer. Everyone's talking. You and he have been all buddy-buddy since the middle of August", she pointed at Peyton threateningly.

"You know Haley, you might wanna check with the people involved before you start yelling at them", she spoke as she stood up; the wall of the bathroom stall giving her support.

Haley rolled her eyes before she spoke again. "And what might I need to know Peyton?" she asked rhetorically.

"Nathan and I aren't sleeping together", Haley could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Then why are you spending so much time with each other?" she still needed to make sure.

Peyton took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell Haley. Not before she spoke to Lucas.

"He's just been there for me lately–"

"I'm sure he has", she said sarcastically.

"Haley, just shut up!" Peyton yelled. She watched as Haley flinched, "you have no idea what you're talking about. You're in here squawking like a freaking chicken and you're a damn fool for it. He's my friend. Noting more and nothing less. You can take that or leave it, either way I don't care", she said sadly as she began to walk past her.

"Peyton", Haley stopped her, "what's going on?" you could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm just having a really bad year so far", she cursed her hormones, "it all sucks and Nathan's the only one who knows everything and it sucks that people assume we can't be friends without it involving sex. He's my best friend Hales and if you can't deal with that then I'm sorry, but that won't change", she said with determination.

Haley watched as the girl in front of her went from being enraged to completely broken in a matter of seconds. That's when it all clicked for the given 'tutor girl'. The vomiting, her sudden change in mood, Lucas had told her about what happened between them. There was really only one answer.

"Peyton", she said sympathetically. Haley wrapped her arms around her and Peyton did the one thing she tried so hard to avoid. She cried.

Because maybe it was okay for her to be weak sometimes.

_My home was the scene_

Of a quarrelsome Mary

Who flared up whenever I spoke

So I brought her some letters

Washed down in adventure

And my bed would be lonely no more

* * *

I know . . . she still hasn't told Lucas, but she will I promise lol, and I know the whole Brucas reunion didn't happen that way, but it's my fanific lol…leave somee.


	4. Currents

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_The air is visceral around us, _

_Turning in its simple steps on slow currents. _

_And I watch as it pirouettes and spins in slow motion. _

_A long drag becomes a slow dance, _

_And a halo of embers. _

Peyton groaned as she listened to the two of them speak. It was like hearing two second graders. They would fumble over words. Blush when the other smiled at them. Cough uncomfortably when a silence lingered. She couldn't believe they ever got married.

"Guys", she spoke from her place on her bed, "I appreciate you both being here, but it's not necessary. I can go talk to him myself", she stressed.

"Then why haven't you?" Nathan challenged. She sat up and stared at him with hard eyes.

"Well, lets see", she mocked concentration, "maybe it was because I spent half my day throwing up, or maybe it's because when I wasn't throwing up he was with Brooke; his girlfriend", Nathan's satisfied smirk disappeared.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want him hearing something from anyone but you. He's been a real ass lately and you don't need any of that from him", he said sincerely.

"Thanks", she said with a small smile.

Haley watched with a heavy heart. She knew Nathan and Peyton weren't together. That was obvious in the way they acted. They cared about each other; there was no question in that, but caring is as far as it went. They most definitely weren't in love. It was like her and Lucas.

"I still can't believe he didn't tell me", Haley said in disbelief.

"It's not exactly one of his finer moments", Nathan noted with a clenched jaw.

"Still, we tell each other everything."

"Don't be mad Haley. I'm sure it's something he'd rather not think about", she said speaking from experience.

"Okay, back to the topic at hand", Nathan said, hoping to change the mood.

Peyton groaned in annoyance.

"Look, I know how much you don't want to come between Brooke and Lucas, but he needs to know", she pointed out quietly.

"I know, I know. But I don't want this to look like some attempt at getting Lucas to myself. Honestly I couldn't care less if he was with me or not", the two others in the room shared a disbelieving stare; "I just want him to know that I'm having his child and if he wants to be involved he can."

"Of course he'll be involved, he doesn't want to end up like Dan", Haley assured the blonde.

Peyton nodded. "I don't want him to feel trapped you know. I want this to just be out there. He can still be with Brooke . . . and I'll still be alone", she said depressingly.

"Hey, you've got me", Nathan added with a cheeky grin. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Shoot, I should get going", Haley said as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll walk you", Nathan said as he walked to her bedroom door. Peyton smiled.

"Okay", Haley said quietly as she followed Nathan. She stopped when she reached the doorway.

"Peyton, are we okay?" Haley asked timidly.

"Are you leaving anytime soon?"

Haley looked over at Nathan before answering.

"I'm not going anywhere", she said firmly.

"Then we're good", Peyton said as she smiled.

The estranged married couple walked down the stairs in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, where are you going anyway?" Nathan asked once they reached the door.

"I'm going to have a chat with my best friend", Nathan knew the tone in her voice all too well; Lucas was going to get it.

Nathan nodded. "What are you two going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I have to talk to her", he said cryptically, "I'm sure she'll call you later to fill you in", he explained further.

"Nathan Scott what did you do?" she asked in slight amusement.

"Just something that needed to be done."

"Buddy, make me some popcorn", they heard the blonde call from upstairs.

"That's my cue" he said as he pointed to the kitchen. Haley nodded.

"With some cheese on it", she added a moment later. Nathan cringed.

"It can happen with pregnancy. She'll probably want tons of weird food combinations. To us they're disgusting, but to her they're delicious." Nathan raised a brow.

"After I talked to her in the bathroom I looked stuff up in the library", he smirked at her and she blushed.

"Good to know."

Haley opened the door, but stopped before she walked all the way out.

"I meant what I said up there Nathan. I'm not going anywhere", she promised before walking down the pathway.

"Good to know", he repeated thoughtfully as he closed the door.

------------------------------

"Luke, why do you make being your best friend so hard?" she asked in frustration as she walked into his room.

"Sure Hales, come on in", he muttered.

"Seriously, I mean do you purposely lie to me?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Everything that happened with you and Peyton . . . is that really everything that happened?" she watched as he sighed.

There was no point in denying anything, "The day after we slept together she found out that I had called 'us' a mistake", he admitted sadly.

"Why would you do that?" Haley asked as she joined him on his bed.

"I didn't mean for it to come out way it did. Brooke was leaving and I freaked", he said as he shook his head, "words just flew out of my mouth before I could stop them."

"Was telling Brooke you wanted to be with her one of them?" she asked with a raised brow. She loved Lucas and she loved Brooke, but Brooke and Lucas together? Well, she wasn't exactly president of the fan club.

Lucas sent her a glare. "Let's not comment on my relationship Haley."

"Hey, I'm working on it", she defended.

"How did you know I didn't tell you that?" he asked, ignoring her previous comment.

"I talked to Peyton", she admitted. Lucas let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why will she talk to everyone but me?"

"She didn't exactly want to talk to me, but something came up and it just happened", she explained less then necessary.

"Okay, but you left and we both know her 'people always leave' concept. Why will she talk to you and not me?"

"You crushed her Luke. She put a lot in you and you stomped on it", Haley told him in only a way she could.

"I know", he said exasperatedly.

"Well, you might get your wish. I think she's gunna come by later to talk", Haley watched as his jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

"She wants to talk to you. I'm assuming she'll be by later", Haley repeated slowly.

"Great", he muttered.

"I thought you wanted to talk to her?' Haley asked in confusion.

"I do, but now it's all I'm gunna think about", he let out a frustrated groan.

"Well, how about I help you focus on something else", Lucas raised a brow in interest, "Nathan still won't let me in."

"Its gunna take a while Hales. I may not be his biggest fan right now, but he is still my brother and it hurt him when you left", he watched as Haley's eyes filled with regret.

"I know, and I wish things were different, but they aren't. I want to move forward and I want to be with him again. He's my husband, Luke", he pulled her into a sideways hug.

"When did everything get so complicated?"

"Well, you can never make up your mind and I wanted to sing."

------------------------------

"Peyton", Lucas stood at his door in shock.

"Hey", she said quietly.

They stayed like that for a moment longer. He couldn't believe she was here. Haley said she might stop by, but she hadn't been anywhere near his house since she walked out on him that night.

"You gunna let me in or what?" she asked with a smirk. Lucas snapped out of his daze and opened the door wider.

"So, what brings you by?" he asked as casually as he could.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now you want to talk. Peyton I've been trying to talk to you for the past, nearly two months, but all you've done is ignore me", he said with a hurt voice.

Peyton scoffed. "You don't wanna talk Lucas. You want to apologize for being an ass and I still don't wanna hear it", she said in anger.

"Peyton, I'm sorry for what I said", he spoke; not caring about her previous statement.

"And that's great."

"Would you stop that", he begged, "stop saying that if it isn't true."

"Do you want me to lie then? Fine. I forgive you Lucas. I don't care that you called us a mistake. I don't care that we meant so little to you. I really don't care that we slept together", her voice got softer with every word.

"I didn't mean what I said to Brooke. I told her that I kept it as a reminder of how badly I screwed up, but I didn't mean to say with her", he spoke while staring at her.

"I'm sure Luke", she felt herself giving in to everything he was saying, "Listen, I came here for a reason–"

"Well, make it quick. I have to meet Brooke in a little while", he wasn't sure where this sudden anger came from. All he wanted was for her to believe him.

She glared at him before continuing. "God, you are such an ass Lucas. I'm not the one who messed up here, you did. This is all on you."

"I know okay. But it's your fault too because you won't let me apologize so that we can move forward."

"Fine, I forgive you Lucas Scott. Does that ease your conscience? Can you make out with Brooke without feeling guilty?" she asked bitterly.

"Don't bring her into this", he warned.

"Oh I'm sorry", she feigned sincerity.

"She has nothing to do with what's going on right now."

"Lucas, she has everything to do with it", she yelled at him.

"Listen–"

"No, just let me say what I need to say and then I'll leave so you can hang out with Brooke", she looked at him and watched as he nodded.

"Okay, this isn't easy, but I just . . . well, in the summer", Lucas watched her pace his room. Back and forth, back and forth. Her straight blonde hair swaying as she turned.

He let out a sigh. "Peyton just spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."

_If it is born in flames then we should let it burn. _

_Burn as brightly as we can. _

_If its gotta end then let it end in flames. _

_Let it burn, let it burn. _

_If it's gotta end, let it burn. _

_If it's gotta end, let it burn.

* * *

_

Okay, I know..no reaction lol, dont hate me...leave some and let me know what you thinkkk


	5. Like A Man Possessed

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I go on forever _

_Older burns are overturned _

_My life for worse or better _

_I'm just craving for a cure _

Time stood still for the blonde boy. It seemed like the world went dark and the birds stopped chirping. He went from a carefree teenage boy to a teenage father.

"Luke", she whispered.

"We were, I used . . . how is it?" he took in a deep breath. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"I know we were safe, but they aren't always a full proof plan", she explained calmly.

"What the hell do they sell them for if they don't work?" he questioned angrily.

"Lucas, calm down", she pleaded.

"Calm down, calm down! How can I calm down Peyton? You're pregnant."

"I know", she yelled, "You freaking out about it isn't going to solve anything, trust me."

"Is it even mine?"

Word vomit. This is a sickness in which words are spoken, but are not meant. Before anyone has a chance to think or form a coherent thought words fly out of their mouth.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a hard face.

"Well, I mean you've been hanging around Nathan a lot lately."

Lucas Scott was currently suffering from said sickness.

"He's married", Peyton pointed out.

"Which explains why you would want me to be there", he spoke as if this was all a logical answer.

There is no cure for word vomit. The person simply has to get everything out of his or her system.

"I would never to that to Haley", she whimpered as tears clouded her eyes.

"You did it Brooke", it took all of five seconds for Peyton's open hand to drag across Lucas's cheek.

And then deal with the repercussions.

"How dare you!" she screamed at him, "I'm not the one who pursued what we got into. You were the one who initiated everything that happened between us", she reminded him bitterly.

"I didn't exactly hear you complain", again Peyton raised her hand and slapped him.

"You are something else", she said in disgust, "I cannot believe you're going to stand there and accuse me of trying to pawn your brothers baby off on you", hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

He mentally kicked himself. He knew everything he said wasn't true. It was horrible and disrespectful to even think it, never mind voicing it. This was the after feelings of many people who were recuperating from word vomit.

"Peyton–"

"Don't", she warned him, "don't you dare say anything Lucas. You are a coward and a fool to ever think I would do that to Haley . . . to you", she added quietly.

"I didn't mean–" this time he stopped himself. She didn't need to hear that he hadn't meant what he said.

"You are a sorry excuse of a man Lucas. You'd make Dan proud", she spat at him before slamming his bedroom door behind her.

Lucas sat on his bed; the previous events still running through his mind. He had made a complete ass of himself. He basically called her a whore and a bad friend. Yea, he was screwed. _Way to get back in her life_, Lucas thought bitterly.

He didn't want to be like Dan. He wasn't like Dan. He'd prove that to her. He was going to support his child in any and every way possible. Throughout all of the other things running through his mind; one stuck out.

_He and Peyton were having a child._

------------------------------

"How do you think its going?" Haley asked from her spot on the bed.

"It better be going well", Nathan answered.

They were at Peyton's house; eagerly awaiting her return. Haley wanted to know what had happened between her best friend and her re-found friend. Nathan wanted to know if he had to kick his big brother's ass again.

"I'm sure it is. Lucas wouldn't do something else to hurt Peyton. He cares about her too much."

"People that care about us still hurt us", he told her bitterly.

She sighed. "Nathan, I'm trying here okay, but you're not helping me."

"I'm not the one who left. You did. You took off with Chris to sing and to do God knows what else."

"For the millionth time it wasn't about him!" she yelled as she sat up, "it was about me and what I wanted."

"That's the problem Haley. It was about you, you didn't even think about me", he said with a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I really am. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I loved the tour and I loved everything I experienced, but there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you", she said as her voice quivered, "there wasn't a day that I stopped loving you", she finished softly.

"Haley–"

"I get it Nathan", she said dejectedly as she lay back down; not wanting him to see her tears.

"Get what?"

"That you hate me", she said barely above a whisper.

"Is that what you think?" he asked in shock, she nodded her head as a response.

His heart sank. "Haley, I don't hate you. I could never hate you", he said as he walked over to the bed.

"Then why do you do the things you do? Why do you say the things you say?" she asked in desperation as tears fell from her face.

"Because I still love you."

"Well, that makes sense", she muttered as she wiped her eyes.

"It does", he defended. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Haley I still love you so much. I just can't trust you", he whispered. She bit her lip to suppress a sob.

"I really am sorry that I hurt you", she whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I've hurt you lately", he admitted sincerely.

"I do love you Nathan" she said firmly, "always and–"

"Forever", he finished; she smiled faintly before pulling him in for a hug.

"Everything is still there Haley. All the feelings and emotions, you just need to give it time", her grip around his neck tightened.

"I'll wait forever if I have to", she told him seriously.

"I don't think it will be that long", he joked as they finally broke from their embrace.

"We're gunna work on this right? Like for real?" she asked timidly.

Nathan looked into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere", she repeated words she had told him many times before.

"Yea, we're gunna work on this"

Haley smiled brightly; before she could speak they both heard the front door slam shut. They watched as the blonde barged into her room; ignoring the company she had. She walked over to the draw that contained memories of her summer and began to rip its belongings into pieces.

"I'm gunna go", Haley whispered as she watched her friends breakdown.

Nathan simply nodded. "Let her know I'll call her later", she kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

"What happened Peyton?" he asked as he approached her cautiously.

She ignored him and continued her mission. Concert tickets were unrecognizable, pictures were scattered on the floor.

"Peyton", he said more forcefully as he stood behind her. Again nothing.

"Peyton", he said as he gently grabbed her arms and turned her around. She had tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" he asked through a clenched jaw.

"He accused me of having your baby and then basically called me a whore", she spoke through sobs as she fell into Nathan's arms.

Nathan cursed his brother as he soothed the blonde's cries.

------------------------------

"Hey Boyfriend", Brooke cheered as she opened her door.

"Hey", he grumbled. Brooke furrowed her brows.

He looked like hell. He felt like hell. He hadn't been able to think about anything else; which was understandable. He wanted to scream, and hit something, and yell, and a small part of him wanted to cry.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern. He shook his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked hopefully. She and Lucas had never been much for talking, he always went to Peyton and she either put on a fake smile or waited till it all boiled over.

Did he want to talk about it? He was having a child. In nine months he would be a father. His life was changing dramatically. So, yes he wanted to talk. He **needed** to talk.

He looked at her before forcefully smashing his lips onto hers.

Just not with her.

It took her a moment before she responded. Lucas had never been the aggressive one in their relationship; it was always her. The first time they met she was half naked in the backseat of his car.

They stumbled into her shared bedroom; both landing hard on the bed. Shoes were kicked off and soft moans were heard. He needed to forget. He needed to forget that he was having a child. He needed to forget about Peyton. This wasn't working though.

She straddled his lap and kissed his neck. Stopping when she reached what she thought was his weak point; it wasn't. His most sensitive spot was the hinge of his jaw, it drove him absolutely insane. Somehow Peyton had known that.

He needed to stop thinking about her. Brooke was beautiful and he was lucky to have her in his life. That's what he needed to focus on. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed her way down his toned chest. He closed his eyes and took in the moment. He brought his hand to her hair and expected it to get caught in a mass of blonde curls; instead it ran easily through her straight dark hair.

He shut his eyes tightly and brought her face up to his and kissed her like before; hard and with hunger. He **needed** to forget.

_They both lay on her bed; lost in separate thoughts. It had become a regular thing for the two blondes. He listened to her soft breaths, watching out of the corner of his eye as her chest rose and fell. This past summer had been the best summer of his life. He and Peyton had gotten closer then he could have ever thought. At the same time, he had fallen in love with the blonde all over again._

"_Peyt", he broke their comfortable silence._

"_Hmm", she responded with a smile. She loved when he called her that._

"_Where did we go wrong?" he asked quietly._

_She sat up slightly and rested her weight on her elbows. She furrowed her brows at him and hoped that this wasn't going to be a serious conversation._

"_What do you mean?" she asked in fear._

"_Us", he said simply. She shook her head defiantly._

"_We are not having this conversation Luke. We've had an entire summer together and everything has been great, don't ruin it", she begged him as she got up from her place on the bed._

_He laughed bitterly. "Go ahead and run Peyton. When the going gets tough the tough get going."_

_She spun around and glared at him. "Don't do that", she whispered, "don't blame everything on me. I'm not the one who jumped into bed with someone else", she said angrily._

He lifted her shirt over her head revealing her black lacy bra. He ran his hands over her curves. The goose bumps popped up over her stomach. She pushed herself forward; her hips grinding against him. She smirked when he grunted.

_They had both gone their separate ways, well almost. He had retreated to her living room and she shut her bedroom door and turned up the stereo. He sat down stairs, his head in his hands. He couldn't let things end like this. He wasn't going to let things end like this. He slowly walked up the stairs and took a breath before opening her door._

"_Peyton–" she cut him off before he could continue._

"_You can't do this Lucas", she whimpered from her spot on the bed, "You cannot bring up the past, its long over. Brooke comes home in two weeks and then you'll completely forget about all of this."_

"_Peyton I will never forget this summer", he quickly assured her, "and I will never forget about anything that happened between us. I couldn't even if I wanted to", she shook her head again._

"_Stop it", she begged him._

"_I can't", he said helplessly, "Peyton, whenever we're together all I wanna do is grab your hand or kiss you, but I know that I can't do that and it kills me."_

_Tears clouded her vision. "Peyton", he grabbed her hand to keep her attention. It was at least eighty degrees outside, but goose bumps covered every piece of skin by his simply gesture; this didn't go unnoticed by him, "I know you feel it too"_

"_It doesn't mean anything", she said stubbornly._

"_Peyton it means everything."_

"_What about Brooke?" she questioned; feeling herself giving in._

"_She's great, but she's not you Peyton", he repeated the words he spoke to her once before with a small smile. _

_She bit her lip and he could no longer control himself. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers; brushing his tongue along the seam of her lips. It took a moment but she gave in. They both moaned instantly at the contact. Their tongues explored each other's, tasting something that had long been unanswered._

Brooke leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue plunged into his mouth and he listened as she moaned. He wished he could offer the same response. It was different. Not to say that it wasn't enjoyable. It was just different. She didn't taste the same, if that was even possible. She wasn't delicate and timid, she was forceful and rough. He cursed himself. He **needed** to forget.

_They walked backward until her legs hit her bed. He broke them from their kiss and looked at her before gently laying her down. His lips explored her neck, paying extra to the spot that made her moan. He worked his way down; brushing his lips across her collar bone, her clavicle, every inch of exposed skin possible. _

_Her heart raced and her mind went blank. She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair; sending shivers down his back. She rolled him over so that she was straddling his lap. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and he sat up as it was pulled off in one swift motion. She slowly placed feather like kisses along his sun toned chest._

_He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing the red bra she had sported around the halls near the end of their school year. He sat there, simply taking the sight of her in. during the summer he had seen her in a bikini, but this was different. She blushed and he smiled. Leaning up to kiss her once more. Her hand grazed his lower abdomen and she watched as he sucked in a breath._

"_Lucas", she whispered, "make love to me"; he swore he never heard her voice so soft._

"I need you", Brooke panted out. He hadn't even realized how far along they had gotten. He didn't question anything though. He positioned himself above her and slammed himself into her. They moved together, roughly and quickly. Almost, animal like. Grunts and gasps filled the room, touches were assertive. He would do **anything** to forget.

_He positioned himself above her; his protected tip was at her entrance. She noted his hesitation and squeezed his arm. His eyes locked with hers and it was all the confirmation he needed. Slowly he entered her and they both gasped at the contact. It took a moment until they adjusted to the feeling. She smiled and his heart melted. Together they moved, passionately and in unhurried movements. Delicate touches, pleasure filled moans, and sweet murmurs were exchanged between the two blondes._

With one last thrust he climaxed. As he rolled over to the other side of the circular bed he tried to steady his breath.

_They both reached their climaxes and he rolled over, taking her in his arms. Their breaths evened out and both felt the oncoming of sleep. He kissed the top of her head. The salty taste mixed with her lotion._

"I love you", Brooke said tiredly as she snuggled over to him, letting sleep take over.

_It was well into the night and Peyton was curled up against his chest; his arm protectively wrapped around her. She lazily drew circles on his bare chest. _

"_Lucas", she whispered . . ._

He shut his eyes tightly and let out a deep, shaky breath.

He could **never** forget.

_Like a man possessed _

_A requiem _

_We're singing

* * *

_

Okay…let me know what you thought. I'm a little insecure with this chapter lol. And I don't want people to think that he was like picturing Peyton the entire time or anything, when I wrote this I just imagined that he couldn't stop thinking about **everything** that had happened. And I know, everyone most likely will hate Lucas, but he'll make up for it lol.


	6. I'm Ready

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I am aware, I've been misled_

_I disconnect my heart, my head_

_Don't wanna recognize when things go bad_

_The things that you'll accept_

_Except that I am finding the words... to say_

Nathan sighed as he slowly rose from the bed. She had finally gotten to sleep. It took about three hours of violent sobs, vomiting, and throwing things, but she was finally resting. He closed her bedroom door and walked down to the kitchen. She definitely needed cheering up.

He thought back to when they were dating and vaguely recalled something about pizza's her father would make. He quickly set out on his mission. The freezer had pizza crusts and he found a jar of sauce in the cabinets. The only thing left were toppings. He opened the refrigerator and furrowed his brows. She had been pretty unpredictable lately when it came to certain foods. As of right now she couldn't stand the smell of mustard, pickles made her gag and suddenly potato chips were too salty.

She did love tuna fish mixed with maple syrup, ice cream topped with ketchup, and she put whipped cream on everything. Nathan grimaced as he thought of those things; he didn't know how he sat with her at lunch.

Soon enough the counter was overrun with possible toppings. The cabinets and the refrigerator were emptied. Several pizzas were in the oven and he smirked in satisfaction. He noticed the time and jogged into the living room; the basketball game was on.

He tenderly opened a bag of cheetos, cursing at the scrunching noise it made. Somehow whenever he tried to be quiet every noise he made was magnified. He wasn't exactly worried about the noise it made; she could sleep through a hurricane, it was more her doglike sense of smell that worried him. She had recently acquired the ability to sniff something out before they even neared its location. At first it weirded him out, then he found it pretty cool, now it simply annoyed him.

He settled into the couch and propped his feet up on the table. He sighed contently as he hit the power button and searched the channels for the game. It was the third quarter and Duke was ahead by eight. He delicately placed the cheesy puff in his mouth and closed it tightly; biting it as gingerly as he could. He swallowed and smiled happily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton questioned with an amused smile.

Nathan blushed. "Having a snack", he said innocently.

"Why were you eating them like that?" she asked as she laughed.

"I . . . you were sleeping, it was–"

"Something smells good", Peyton mused as she turned her back and walked into the kitchen.

Nathan silently thanked her bloodhound-like nose.

"I figured you'd want some comfort food", he explained as he walked in behind her.

"Thanks Nate", she said softly as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I gotta make sure my nephew eats", he teased.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You don't know that it's a boy."

"Sure I do", he said cockily. She rolled her eyes again before turning her attention back to the food.

"This all looks delicious", she said as her eyes sparkled in hunger.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want on them so I left everything out for you", he spoke while he took the crusts out of the oven.

"Pickles", she squealed.

"I thought you hated pickles", Nathan said in confusion.

She shrugged. "I have an urge for them."

"I made tuna with maple syrup", Nathan said proudly as he handed her the Tupperware.

She gagged as she took off the lid, "I can't eat that", she swallowed hard as she handed it back.

"Stupid urges", he muttered as he threw it in the garbage.

"Nathan", Peyton said with a smile, "thank you for all of this. I appreciate it", his scowl disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Soooo", he drew out. Peyton looked at him with a raised brow.

"Just ask Nate."

"Want me to kick his ass?" he questioned with a serious face.

"No", she said as she sighed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to do it anyway. I just wanted your input", he said as he poured some sauce on the golden crust.

"No you're not", she reprimanded him.

"How can you expect me not to? Peyton, he screwed up; bigger then ever", he reminded her.

"I know that. I just, I wanna give him the benefit of the doubt", she spoke quietly as she layered peanut butter over her marinara sauce.

Nathan scrunched his nose. "Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Because, he freaked out. Honestly, I don't know how I would have reacted", she knew Nathan was going to give her a hard time about all of this.

"Peyton, stop letting him play martyr. He doesn't deserve it", he said angrily.

"Look, I know alright, but we're having a child together. I can't let his stupidity get in the way of that", Nathan looked at her and smiled sadly. At seventeen she already had the maturity of a thirty year old.

"Look, I know you still have feelings for him and I'm sure this has something to do with it, but Peyton, you cannot let him get away with this."

"First of all, I do not have feelings for him. Second of all, I'm not letting him get away with anything. This doesn't mean we're friends and it doesn't mean I forgive him. I just want to put it all away and start fresh."

"Fine", he said in defeat.

"Thank you", she responded as she smiled appreciatively.

"Don't expect me to forget though", he warned her.

"Don't worry, I won't either", she muttered sadly.

"We better eat, it's getting cold", he said in hopes of changing the mood.

They both picked up their slices and were about to dig in when the bell rang.

Nathan furrowed his brows. "I'll get it", he offered when he saw her stand.

------------------------------

He was back in his room. Still deep in thought. He hadn't talked to Peyton yet and he'd be lucky if he ever did. He couldn't face her. He had screwed up so badly; he was thoroughly embarrassed with himself.

"You are a real piece of work Lucas Eugene Scott", Haley said through gritted teeth as she barged into his room.

"Hales–"

"NO!" she screamed out, "you don't get to talk. You've done more then enough of that", she said bitterly.

"Seriously Lucas, Nathan's baby?" she questioned in disgust.

As part of her rant Peyton had called Haley's cell phone and told her everything. To say Haley was disappointed was an understatement.

"It just came out", he offered lamely.

"Geez, Lucas. You need to start thinking", she said exasperatedly.

"I couldn't. I mean I wanted to and I knew what I was saying was wrong and horrible, but I couldn't stop it", he said as he placed his head in his hands.

Haley retracted her claws and sat next to him. "Lucas you can't keep doing this", she told him softly, "especially to her . . . especially now", she pointed out.

"I know, and I'm going to make it better", he promised.

"Was sleeping with Brooke a step in that direction?" she asked with slight disgust in her voice.

"First of all she's my girlfriend. I don't need to explain any of that to you", he defended.

"Lucas, girls talk. And even though I definitely didn't want to hear it", she said as she scrunched her nose, "Brooke told me about the sex. It was slightly different then she remembered", she looked at him accusingly.

He never could lie to her. She always saw right through him. But that's what made her his best friend.

"Alright, I admit I was a little extra worked up when I went over there, but that has nothing to do with it."

"You do know I can tell when you're lying right?" she asked as she raised a brow.

He sighed. "I just wanted to forget about everything for a little while", he finally admitted.

"Lucas", he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I know Haley. Trust me I know. It makes me a horrible guy, but why ruin my track record?" he joked bitterly.

"You're not a horrible guy", he sent her a disbelieving stare, "you're not; you just make really crappy choices", he smirked in spite of the situation.

"Luke, are you with Brooke just . . . because?" she asked carefully.

"No", he answered without hesitation, "I love her Hales", she could have pressed the issue, but she simply nodded her head.

"What do I do now?" he asked in desperation.

"You go over to Peyton's house and apologize until you're blue in the face. Then you take a breath and do it all over again", she said seriously.

------------------------------

Lucas stood at her doorstep. Man, he was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous in a while. He took deep breath before turning the handle; furrowing his brows when it didn't click. Locked? She never locked her door.

He rang her bell and went over his apology in his head. He needed her to hear him out. He really needed her to listen to him even though he knew she didn't want to. The opening of the door broke him from his thoughts.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked as he curled his hand into a fist.

"I need to talk to Peyton", Lucas's voice was barely above a whisper.

Nathan scoffed. "I need you to go to hell", he spat back as he went to close the door.

"Nathan, please", the blonde begged. Nathan sighed.

"You know, the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because of her. For some reason she's giving you the benefit of the doubt. I think it's the hormones, but she seems sincere about it."

"I'm sorry Nathan", he said sincerely.

"I don't need your apologies Luke. I never had too much built up in you. She did. She had a lot invested in you and you more or less killed it all".

"I know you're mad–"

"Not really. I was mad, now I'm just disappointed", he said sadly as he shook his head at his older brother.

"Nathan who is it?' she asked from her place in the kitchen. He glared at Lucas one more time before speaking.

"It's for you", she furrowed her brows before walking to the front door.

"Luke", she gasped out as she approached him.

"Can we talk?" he asked with hope in his eyes. Peyton looked over at Nathan before nodding.

"Nathan", she said expectantly. He muttered something before taking his seat on the couch; in perfect view of the front door.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but her smile betrayed her.

"Okay, so I need to say a lot of things, so please don't interrupt me", he begged, she hesitated before nodding. He took a breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry and I know that's a little played out with me, but its true. I wasn't thinking and words just flew out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them and couldn't think straight. I just, I let everything get to me and I shouldn't have. I don't like being the guy I was earlier. I'm not the guy I was earlier–"

"And I thought I knew that", she interrupted quietly.

"You do Peyton, you know me."

She shook her head. "Not anymore", she said sadly.

"I know my reaction wasn't exactly one we'll be telling anyone; other then Nathan and Haley", he laughed to himself, "and I'm sorry for that too by the way", he added in before continuing, "But Peyton, the thought of having a child scares the crap out of me. For a split second I was Dan. I'm sure it scares you too, but I just was an ass. But I've had time to think about it and I'm kind of excited. I mean we created a whole other life", he said with a smile. Peyton smiled involuntarily.

"A baby, Peyton. God, we're having a baby", she looked at him while he said it. He wasn't aggravated and it wasn't said in disgusted disbelief. He said it in awe of everything and that she understood.

"I know Lucas, this is a huge thing."

He nodded. "I know, and I am still so sorry. I had a freaking word vomit moment earlier", Peyton smirked.

"Word vomit?"

Lucas blushed. "Yea, you say things before you can think and then you have to deal with it . . . its dumb", he waved his explanation off.

"You're not completely absolved of anything", she let him know. He nodded his head.

"Trust me I'm not expecting to be. I'm shocked you're standing here talking to me right now", he said honestly, "geez, I'm soo sorry about earlier", he apologized again as his words filled his mind.

"Look, my dad's coming home tomorrow", she said while sending a glare in Nathan's direction, "and we still have to tell your mom, so lets put that behind us okay?" she spoke without emotion.

He nodded his head. "Umm, just call me when he gets here okay?"

"Yea sure", she promised as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was a protective maneuver he had seen her use many times, but never with him and his heart broke at the sight of it.

"I want us to be friends again Peyton", he whispered sincerely before he could stop himself. She shook her head.

"It's way too soon for that."

"I know", he assured her quickly, "I just need you to know that I will do whatever I have to do to be in your life again", her green eyes met his blues and her breath hitched in her throat, "I need you to be in my life."

She looked down and nodded her head before closing the door.

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Peyton."

She closed the door and sighed as she rested against it. She cursed herself. She reminded herself of what he had said. The hurtful things that came out of his mouth. The pain that it had caused. She tried not to think about all the sincere words he had just spoken. The look in his eyes as each syllable left his mouth. The fact that he needed her in his life. She tried not to focus on any of that.

But she couldn't stop the swelling of her heart.

_Well, I'm ready, to drop, well, I'm ready_

_I'm ready so don't stop, oh_

_Well, keep pushing, I'm ready to fall_

_Well, I'm ready, I'm ready so don't call_

_I'm ready so don't call, oh... oh... oh...

* * *

_

Okay, I know the whole Leyton thing most likely didn't plan out the way everyone thought it would, but in my mind Peyton was already having a difficult time with everything and I didn't want her to keep doing this without Lucas plus now everything can move forward. Leave some and let me know what you think.


	7. Can't Hold Back

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Seriously, you are all amazing for the amount of reviews I've gotten. I love you all for it lol.

* * *

_I've come to accept_

_The things that I see_

_I've read every word_

_every line_

_everything_

_Just say what you will_

_Just tell me I'm scared_

_I won't let you down for the moment I'm in..._

The two teens took a deep breath. Larry Sawyer had returned home. He called Peyton and told her to meet him for dinner at Karen's Café. This small café marked many memories for the Sawyers.

She walked in; holding her fathers rough hand and smiled faintly at the tender voice of the dark haired woman behind the counter. Peyton watched the interaction between his father and the woman and knew the lady was familiar with her family. When she was eight, the food for her mother's funeral reception was ordered from here.

They sat at a table near the window and waited for the older woman to take their orders. Brooke talked about how it wasn't fair that she wasn't allowed to wear makeup and Peyton smiled while she nodded her head understandingly. Breakfast continued and Brooke's eyes lit up as she thought of a master plan. When they were done they were going to go to the mall and then since nobody was home they would go to Peyton's house to put on the ridiculous shades of makeup Brooke bought and listen to a new depressing record that Peyton bought. They were ten and it was a Tuesday morning.

She wasn't usually home when he got in. She was either out with Brooke or Nathan. Eventually, timing got the best of them. He would set back out before they even had a chance to see each other. When he came home one weekend he sat her down and told her that they were going to have dinner together at the little known café. It was the first night Peyton had spent with her father in quite a while; she was thirteen.

She was sitting with Haley on the rooftop. They had tried to get their friendship back on track and this seemed to catapult it. Lucas had gotten into a car accident and was in pretty bad condition. It hit home for the curly blonde. She listened as his best friend talked about how she wanted him to him she loved him. That's when Peyton finally admitted it. To herself, to her sixteen year old heart, and to his best friend. She wanted him to wake up to tell him she was in love with him.

This past summer she sat in the same spot and thought. She thought back on every memory she had with that blonde and sighed. That boy had made her do things she certainly wasn't proud of. She had cheated and lost her best friend. But she had also fallen in love and that was something she was grateful she got to experience. Too bad it was all a mistake. She ripped the drawing of him and her and threw it into the wind. She was fully prepared to let go of it all.

Now at seventeen years old she and said blonde boy walked to the small café to make another memory.

"I can't do this", she whispered as she faced the café. She had been mentally preparing herself for anything that might happen, but now as she stared at the building that meant so much to her all she felt was fear.

His hand slipped easily into hers and he gave it a squeeze.

"You're not doing this alone", he whispered. She turned her head to face him and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks", she pulled her hand from his and shoved it into her jacket pocket. His face fell for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"Come on", he said as he nodded to his mother's store.

"Chicken", her father yelled out as he walked over to her with outstretched arms.

"Hey dad", she whispered as her arms latched around his neck.

Lucas scanned the café as the father and daughter shared their moment. It was unusually empty. The only other people in the café were an elderly man that was paying for the cup of coffee and a family of five that were heading to the door. His eyes locked with his mother's and she walked over.

"Rakeboy", Larry brought him back to reality and Lucas shook his outstretched hand.

"Hey Mr. Sawyer", Lucas smiled at his nickname. Peyton had walked over to his mother and the two were exchanging hugs.

"I want to thank you for being there for her this summer. It was a rough one and I–"

"Mr. Sawyer that's not–"

"I was glad that she had you", Larry spoke sincerely. Lucas couldn't help but to think that he would be recanting those words very soon.

"Thank you", he said sincerely.

"Lucas lets leave these two, it's their time together", Karen teased as she and Peyton joined them.

"Actually, why don't you both join us?" Peyton questioned, "the place is empty and I'm sure you haven't eaten all day", she looked at Karen accusingly. The older woman simply laughed.

"So, what was so important that Nathan had to call me home", Larry asked as he looked at Peyton with a raised brow. They four of them were at a table near the window, plates of food were in front of them and Peyton had almost forgotten the reason she and Luke were there; almost.

"Umm, well actually I need to tell you something."

"We need to tell you something", Lucas corrected and Peyton smiled faintly.

"What are you guys getting married?" Larry joked; neither teen laughed.

"I'm pregnant", Peyton said quickly.

"You're what?" Larry questioned in anger. Karen sat there with her mouth opened.

"I'm pregnant", she whispered lower then before.

"I heard you, I just don't believe it."

"Daddy I'm sorry."

"How could you be so stupid?" he questioned in anger. Peyton put her head down.

"Mr. Sawyer–"

"Don't you dare speak, sperm boy."

"Let's just clam down", Karen spoke calmly.

Larry looked at her incredulously, "Calm down? She's having a baby. My baby is having a baby", he looked at Peyton with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry", she whispered again.

"Mr. Sawyer, I want you to know that I'm going to be there for her one hundred percent of the way."

"Of course you are", Larry's voice was eerily calm, and "you're getting married." Peyton's head shot up and met her father's eyes.

"No we're not."

"There is no discussing this. You two are having a child, you're getting married", he said simply.

"Dad, that won't change anything", she spoke reasonably.

"I don't care. I'm your father and what I say goes", he said in finality.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You're never home dad. You barely have a say in my life", she spat at him.

"I know I'm gone a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know dad, but that doesn't help. I miss you when you're gone", she whispered.

"God, you're having a baby", he whispered back as tears formed in his eyes.

"I know, and I'm so sorry dad", tears fell from her face. Larry leaned over and comforted his daughter.

"It's okay, we'll work this out", he soothed his seventeen year old daughter.

Lucas looked over at his mother with a questioning glance.

"I'm not thrilled Lucas", she spoke quietly. "I specifically remember a scene like this before only it ended with my hand on your cheek", she looked at him accusingly.

"Mom, I'm sorry", he spoke quietly. Karen nodded.

"I know you are", she spoke understandingly. She turned her attention to Peyton.

"You'll move in with us sweetie. I don't want you home alone", her motherly words caused a new set of tears to flow from Peyton's eyes.

"I'm not leaving", Larry spoke boldly. Peyton stared at him.

"Dad, I don't want this to stop you from working."

"Peyton, I'm not leaving you alone again. I obviously can't leave this one to take care of you", he looked at Lucas angrily.

"Dad, really I'll be fine. It's not like it can get much worse", she attempted to joke, but stopped laughing when nobody else did.

"I'm serious; I'll call Mike when I get home. As of today, I'm back in Tree Hill", Peyton nodded.

"Umm, would you mind if Lucas and I left? We have some things we need to take care of."

"I want you home by eleven", Larry said sternly. Peyton smiled.

"I really did miss you dad", she whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too."

"Well, that wasn't so bad", Lucas mused as they walked out the door. Peyton stared at him disbelievingly.

"At least the worst is over", he argued. She laughed bitterly before speaking.

"We still have to tell Brooke."

------------------------------

Nathan and Haley were currently in the bedroom of the apartment she shared with Brooke. They both knew what their friends were doing today and in order to keep their minds off of them, they talked about everything. Chris, the tour, when Nathan went to visit her, his accident, and High Flyers. Things were finally starting to work out for the married couple.

"I'm proud of you Nathan", Haley mused as she sat beside him. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"For what?"

"Going to High Flyers and going after your dream", he nodded understandingly.

A moment of silence went by before he spoke.

"I'm proud of you too Hales", he whispered. She closed her eyes as he said her nickname.

"Nathan, don't say that just because I did", he laughed at her bluntness.

"I'm serious. I know I was mad that you left, but there wasn't a moment that I wasn't proud of what you were doing. You followed your dream and that's the Haley James I fell in love with", each word got softer and softer as he leaned over to her.

"Haley James Scott", she replied with a smirk.

Their faces leaned closer and Nathan could feel her hot breath on his lips. Haley closed her eyes in anticipation and Nathan smirked as he cupped her cheek. Before they had any contact, their moment was broken.

"Are you kidding me!" echoed from the living room.

Nathan furrowed his brows and Haley spoke. "I guess Lucas and Peyton are here."

"You're pregnant", Brooke yelled again. Peyton nodded.

"Wow, who's is it?" she asked with a kinked brow, "you do know the father right?" she asked when she saw Peyton put her head down, "is it Jake's? No, you haven't seen him all summer that wouldn't make sense", she answered her own question, "Is it Nathan's? It must be. You never told me about any boy, so that leaves some random guy or Nathan and since your not exactly a slut", she smirked, "that leaves Nathan."

"It's not Nathan's", Lucas yelled. He was tired of everyone assuming Nathan and Peyton had slept together. He was tired of Peyton having to take the blame for everything.

"It's mine", and he was tired of beating around the bush. They both watched as Brooke lurched back.

"What?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"It was an accident", Lucas defended lamely.

"Oh an accident", Brooke mocked understanding, "so, what you guys were just talking and BAM all your clothes fell off?!?" she questioned angrily.

"No, it was . . . we, Brooke", Lucas fumbled over his words and Brooke only grew more furious.

"I cannot believe this is happening again!"

"It's not", Peyton finally spoke, "Brooke I wouldn't do that to you."

The brunette scoffed, "I never thought you'd sleep with my boyfriend either", she and Peyton locked eyes; they could both see the pain the others held. "Slut", she added as an afterthought.

"You know, he wasn't even your boyfriend then", Peyton spoke angrily.

"But you knew what he said to me before I left. You knew how I felt about him", she argued.

"Brooke we hardly even talked this summer. The only time we did was when it was convenient to you! I had a lot going on this summer and I really needed to talk to my best friend, but you never called me back", she said sadly.

"So you slept with him to get even?"

"No, Brooke", Peyton said as she sighed.

Brooke knew Peyton had a point. They hadn't spoken almost all summer and whenever they did Brooke talked about the crazy partied or the gorgeous boys. But honestly, it was all a front.

"You wanna know how I really spent my time this summer?" she questioned as she walked to the closet. They were under her bed, but Haley had seen them one day and Brooke moved them; telling her she had thrown them out.

"You spent your summer screwing my best friend and this is how I spent mine", she said angrily as she handed him the box, "wanting you", tears clouded her eyes, but she held them back.

Lucas looked at the box in his hands and sighed. "Brooke, I didn't spend my summer", Lucas thought about his choice of words; he would never call what he and Peyton had done 'screwing', but his better judgment won out, "screwing her", he assured her. Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Its true", Peyton spoke up, "Brooke it happened one time and it was an accident. If I could take it back I would", Lucas winced inwardly, "I need you to believe me Brooke", she pleaded desperately.

"I can't believe either of you. You've both been lying to me for months", she said as her voice quivered.

"I didn't want to hurt you", Peyton said as her own voice shook. Brooke scoffed.

"Good job", she retorted sarcastically.

Lucas couldn't continue to watch Peyton get berated for something they both did. He didn't want to take this step but he needed to.

He swallowed hard, "You are the only one who means everything to me", he said firmly, "I love you Pretty girl", he took a brave step and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Peyton looked down. She hadn't felt sick all day, but right now she wanted nothing more then to run into the bathroom.

Brooke looked between the two blondes. She could not believe this had happened. Her best friend was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. She couldn't let Lucas go, she wasn't ready to. She looked over at Peyton.

"This really meant nothing?" she asked in a small voice. Peyton closed her eyes.

_It was well into the night and Peyton was curled up against his chest; his arm protectively wrapped around her. She lazily drew circles on his bare chest. _

"_Lucas", she whispered. She got no response and assumed he had fallen asleep._

"_I love you Lucas Scott", she whispered into the dark of her room. She felt him take a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. She opened her mouth to take it back, but he cut her off._

"_I love you too Peyt."_

She opened them and gave Brooke a fake smile. "Really Brooke, it meant nothing and I wouldn't do that to you", she assured her best friend.

Brooke sighed. She knew there was more to this situation. There was more then they were letting on.

"You should both go", she whispered dejectedly.

"Brooke", Peyton said pleadingly.

"I just . . . I can't think about this all right now. It's too much."

"Brooke, please", Lucas begged next.

"Not now Broody", she warned quietly, "I want to believe you I really do, but there's just too much history and everything that happened in the past–"

"Is in the past", Lucas cut her off.

"Just leave, please", she requested. They both nodded sadly before walking to the door.

"I'm sorry for everything Brooke", Peyton said before she walked out the door and headed to Lucas's car.

Lucas watched her walk away before speaking. "I'm sorry that we hurt you Brooke, we never meant to and I want you to know that I do love you", he spoke sincerely as he cupped the side of her face.

She nodded her head before gently pushing him out the door. Once it was closed she let the tears fall freely.

It sucked to be lied to.

------------------------------

They pulled up outside of Peyton's house; each lost in their own thoughts. Peyton kept her gaze out the window. She pretended not to notice his eyes on her for nearly the entire car ride and she refused to acknowledge it now. She took a deep breath before talking.

"So, today was–", her yawn cut of her sentence.

"Tired?" Lucas teased.

"It's been a long day", she countered. Lucas nodded and stared at her.

"Do you think I could come in and we could talk some more?" he asked in a soft voice.

"My dad's home Luke, I'm pretty sure you're the last boy he wants to see right now", she finished with a laugh.

"Well then how about tomorrow we can get breakfast and–"

"I don't think that's a good idea", he opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him, "I don't think we should hang out, like just the two of us at least for a while."

"Peyton, don't cut me out", he begged.

"I'm not", she promised, "I just don't wanna come between you and Brooke, anymore then I already have", she added bitterly.

"Peyton, she'll come around", he hoped.

"It's just that, you fought so hard to get her and I don't want you to lose her because of all of this. It's obvious that you love her", Peyton hoped the pain in her voice went unnoticed.

"So what, I'll always be the third wheel?"

She sighed, "Luke, it's not like that, I just can't lose her and I know you don't wanna lose her. It's for the best", she spoke with affirmation.

He nodded his head dejectedly. He didn't want to have supervised visits with her and he didn't want to act like he didn't care, but he would because it's what she wanted.

And he'd do anything for her.

_If it happens, it happens_

_And I'll feel the same_

_Can't hold back on the choices I made..._

_If it happens, it happens_

_And I'll be the same_

_Can't hold back on the choices I made...

* * *

_

Let me know what you think. And I know the parent's reaction most likely isn't one that would happen, but there might be other arguments later on. And as far as Brooke goes, I know she most likely would have been madder, but she's kind of a necessity.


	8. World Spins Madly On

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Please bear with the Brucas, I know that it's annoying and frustrating, but it will pay off soon…and Luke's only with her because Peyton seems so adamant about them being together.

* * *

_Everything that I said I'd do _

_Like make the world brand new_

_And take the time for you_

_I just got lost and slept right through the dawn _

_And the world spins madly on_

Peyton stepped into her house, completely exhausted. Today's events had certainly taken a toll on the pregnant blonde. She couldn't imagine how tired she would get once her baby actually grew. She was about to walk up to her room when the hushed voices stopped her.

Peyton furrowed her brows, "now way", she muttered aloud.

She cautiously walked into her living room and held her breath.

"What the hell is **she** doing here?" Peyton asked with disgust in her voice.

"Peyton sweetie, calm down", he stood and approached his daughter carefully.

"Dad, why is she here?" Peyton asked again as her voice rose.

"Peyton, I wanna get to know you", Ellie spoke from her place on the couch.

"And I told you I don't care. I don't want to know you", she said through gritted teeth.

"Peyton, I have to work", Larry interrupted the two women.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a baby coming and it's going to need food and clothes and a doctor and if I don't work that can't happen", he chuckled nervously.

"So you're leaving again?" she asked quietly. Larry nodded somberly.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I leave in a few hours."

"It's okay, I understand", Ellie cleared her throat and Peyton refocused her attention.

"Why are you still here?" she asked in annoyance.

"I'm going to be here for a while", Ellie said vaguely. Peyton's eyes snapped to her fathers.

"What is she talking about?"

Larry grabbed his daughter's hand. It was more so that she couldn't hit him then it was a tender gesture.

"She's going to be staying here", he said slowly. Peyton's eyes widened.

"Absolutely not", she said as she shook her head; she ripped her hand from his.

"Peyton, hear me out", he pleaded, "I don't want you alone and this is a reasonable answer."

"No it's not. I don't want her here and yet she's here; this doesn't seem too reasonable", the adults watched as she paced the room.

"Peyton, you're my daughter and I want to spend time with you", Ellie spoke softly. Peyton scoffed.

"God, I'd rather live with Lucas", she mumbled.

"Peyton, I agree with her", Larry spoke up.

"Dad", she yelled disbelievingly.

"Peyton, please."

"You know you're asking a drug addict to live with me", she argued, "Lucas saw you buying drugs in the summer", she directed to the older blonde. Larry and Ellie sighed.

"I can explain–"

"I'm sure you can", she mocked, "druggies always can."

"I'm not on drugs, Peyton."

"Spoken like a true addict", she spat.

"I have cancer."

------------------------------

Lucas walked into his house in the same manner Peyton entered hers. All he wanted to do was slip off his shoes and crawl into bed. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard the door open.

"Mom, please not tonight okay? We can talk tomorrow and you can yell and call me irresponsible and immature. You can even smack me around a little."

"Is that a promise?" the masculine voice questioned.

Lucas held his breath. He knew that voice.

"Keith?" he asked with a smile.

"Hey Luke", the older man smiled as he embraced the younger Scott.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still in shock.

"I decided it was time to come home. I found Jules or Emily whoever she was, but she wasn't the person I thought I fell in love with", he said simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry", Lucas apologized for, well everything.

"Don't worry about it", Keith promised as he waved him off, "you did what you felt was best and I appreciated that you were looking out for me. Now, what exactly is all the commotion going around this small town?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Peyton's pregnant and it's mine", Lucas said all at once. Keith let out a low whistle.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gunna be there for her. I would never leave her to do it alone. Other then that there isn't much I can do. I'm with Brooke and Peyton's made it clear that things will stay that way", Keith noticed the tone of his voice.

"Isn't it a good thing that she's letting you guys be together? When I left you were all about Brooke Davis", Keith reminded him.

"Things change", Lucas said simply. The older Scott nodded his head understandingly.

Keith cleared his throat before speaking, "Listen, I wanna ask you something and you can completely say no if it's uncomfortable for you because I would get it. I hope that you wont say no because, well that would suck", he laughed nervously, "but like I said I would understand and–"

"Keith!" Lucas interrupted the other man's ramblings. He also couldn't help but smile; he had an idea he knew where this was going.

"Sorry. I want to ask your mother out", he said as he let out a breath.

"Did you really think you needed to ask my permission?" Lucas asked incredulously. Keith smiles sheepishly.

"Keith, this has been my dream since I was like nine."

"So, this thing you have for Peyton, why not act on it?" Keith asked as he got comfortable.

"Because, I'm dating her best friend and she would never do that . . . again", he added regrettably.

"Sometimes you need to take a risk", Keith advised gently.

"I know, but she's been adamant about us being friends and I'd rather be her friend then some guy who picks up his kid on the weekends."

"That would never happen Luke."

"I wanna believe you, but every time we get close to a relationship she gets scared and I can't risk her cutting me out." Keith chuckled softly.

"I don't find any humor in this", Lucas said helplessly.

"It's not funny, just familiar. You just described your mother and me."

------------------------------

"So, how'd this happen?" Ellie questioned as they sat on Peyton's bed.

Larry had left a little over an hour ago. At first the awkwardness enveloped the room. Ellie had dropped the bomb, but neither of them dared to touch it. Peyton couldn't stand and turned on the radio. They both groaned when some ridiculous teeny bopper song came on. That led to a conversation about music. And that led to them sitting on her bed with a tub of ice cream. Ellie had shared some of her former pregnancy cravings and mint chocolate chip ice cream with ketchup and bologna sounded pretty desirable to Peyton.

Peyton eyed her skeptically as she shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

"Do you want a diagram?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Okay, let me clarify. Was it planned or . . ."

"It just happened. We weren't like friends with benefits or anything."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Yea, Lucas and Brooke kind of were, but now they're dating or at least they were", she said as she shrugged.

"Isn't that just like sleeping around?" Ellie questioned with a raised brow.

"No, you can be friends with someone you have sex with, but you get to hook up with other people too", Ellie sent her a look, "okay, so it's the same", they both laughed.

"So do you have any beneficial friends?" Ellie asked, hoping her motherly tone went unnoticed.

"No, that would be too weird. I mean I'm pregnant. There was this one guy, but he was more then a beneficial thing", she said quietly as she played with her melted ice cream.

"Were you in love with him?" Ellie asked cautiously. Peyton nodded her head.

"That's the hard part. The sex is easy, but if you find someone that you're in love with who's also your friend . . . wouldn't that be the greatest benefit?" Ellie hoped she was making some type of headway with the curly blonde. She knew how much Lucas cared for her estranged daughter. She knew there was more there then either of them was willing to admit.

"It's a fairytale I guess", Peyton brushed it off.

"There's nothing wrong with fairytales, everyone ends up happily ever after."

------------------------------

"So, how are you holding up?" Keith asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know", she answered honestly, "I don't think it's sunk in", she admitted as she sipped her coffee.

"He's a good kid; he'll do the right thing", Keith assured her as he placed a hand over hers.

"You know what's really weird?" she asked rhetorically, "last year when he told me about Brooke possibly being pregnant I slapped him, but when he and Peyton announced it at the café earlier I almost smiled. How sick is that?" she asked in disbelief.

Keith smiled, "It's not sick. He and Peyton have always had . . . something and they always will", he said quietly as he stared at her.

Karen swallowed hard. Keith Scott had been many things in her lifetime. Her boyfriend's older brother. Her only confidante after her boyfriend left. Her son's godfather. Her son's father figure. And eventually he became the man she fell in love with. But she couldn't take that step. She was too scared of loosing him if it didn't work out.

"I wanted to ask you something", Keith started out slowly.

"Keith, don't", she begged, "please don't make this hard."

He looked at her dejectedly.

"Karen, I can't turn this off, sometimes I wish I could because I know it would make things easier, but in the end it's always there."

He got up from his seat and walked out the door. She sat there in the silence and thought back on his words. He talked about Lucas and Peyton and Karen knew he was right, her son and the seventeen year old curly blonde would always have something. She and Keith always would too.

"Keith", she called out as she followed after him, "Keith wait", she pleaded. He finally stopped.

"Karen its okay–"

"I have something to say", she took a deep breath, "we've known each other for a long time and every time we've gotten close to something I've been stubborn and scared . . . and I've found ways for things to get in between us."

"Karen–"

"I can't let that happen again", she said softly as she as she cupped his face and kissed him.

_I let the day go by _

_I always say goodbye_

_I watch the stars from my window sill _

_The whole world is moving and I'm standing still

* * *

_

Okay, so this was more or less a filler chapter. I know some of the dialogue was taken from the show, but it fit in with the chapter. Next chapter things pick up and there will be a surprise. Let me know what you think.


	9. Storm

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews. And some of the dialogue is from the show in this also. 

_How long have I been in this storm?_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_

_Water's getting harder to tread_

_With these waves crashing over my head_

"Well, this is sure to be one of the worst storms Tree Hill seen in years. The wind gusts are up to sixty miles per hour and roads are sure to be flooded . . ." Nathan sighed as he turned off the radio.

"This sucks", he muttered into the empty house. The thunder roared and lightning clashed. He immediately picked up the phone.

"_What Nathan?" Peyton mocked annoyance._

"I just wanted to check on you", he said innocently.

"_Nathan, I'm fine", she assured him._

"I know you hate thunder storms so I figured I'd call", he explained further.

"_Well, all is good on the Sawyer front. Although I don't think the baby like storms either. I've felt nauseous all night",_ he pictured her staring at her slightly swollen stomach and cursing. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"_What's so funny?" she asked in confusion._

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Umm, nothing–"

"_Ahh", Peyton shrieked as more thunder clapped._

"Do you want me to come over Peyton?" he asked in concern.

"_No, Ellie's here. I just hate freakin' thunder", she muttered._

"I know", he smiled as a laugh escaped his lips.

"_It's not funny", she spoke as she placed a hand on her hip, "Listen, don't you have a wife you should call?"_

"I don't want her out in this", he said defiantly.

_Peyton rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'd rather spend time with you Nate", Peyton pointed out._

He smiled. They had come a long way in the last month. Trust was fully established and they had no problem sharing public affection. They were together and working on getting back to where they once were. In fact, they were supposed to go out on a date tonight.

"I know, but I wouldn't feel safe with her out there in this", he furrowed his brows as the bell rang.

It was bad enough that she had been feeling horrible lately.

"_Nathan, at least call the girl", Peyton continued to hound him. He rolled his eyes and continued his walk to the front door._

"Hales?" he gasped out as he opened the door.

------------------------------

"Hey", he said as he ran into the house, "it's crazy out there."

He didn't know it, but tonight was going to be the turning point for Brooke. They had been working on this relationship for the last month. She had an amazing dinner planned and if all went well they would stay together. If it didn't go well, then it was over.

"Do you have my letter", Brooke asked in excitement.

She and Lucas hadn't exactly had the relationship either of them anticipated. They didn't have meaningful conversations, 'I love you's' were few and far between. The only way she truly felt cared for was when she read his letters. If he couldn't say it out loud she was glad she could read it.

"Do you have any towels?" he asked before he handed it over. She pointed to the closet and he put the letter in her hands before heading in the other direction.

She sat on the couch and unfolded the letter. She smiled as she read his sweet words. She blushed when she read some of the dirty things he had written. _You're my forever_ was his last line and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Crap, I got it", Lucas announced as he ran to the oven and pulled out her burnt pie.

Brooke looked up from the letter and at him.

"It's a little burnt, but I guess we could try it out" he more or less questioned.

It was over.

Thunder sounded and he turned to face the window. "Maybe we should call Peyton. I don't know if Ellie is around and I don't want her home alone", Brooke could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yea whatever", she muttered as she got up from the couch.

------------------------------

"Who was that?" Ellie questioned from her spot on the bed.

"Nathan, he knows I hate storms . . . he was calling to check up on me."

"He's a good friend."

"Yea, he's really been around for me", she said in admiration. Ellie raised her brows.

"He's married right?" she questioned. Ellie had been involved with Peyton's life a lot over the last month; she just had a hard time keeping up with everything.

"Yea, for a few months now", Peyton furrowed her brows as she thought of that; it certainly felt like a whole lot longer.

"Wow, what were they sixteen?"

"Yup, Nathan and I had just broken up like five or six months beforehand. He was a complete ass when we dated, but Haley James changed him", she said proudly.

"So, no lingering flames?" Ellie questioned with a smirk.

"No, definitely not", Peyton said as she shook her head, "love triangles are kinda old", Ellie nodded her head in understanding.

"Speaking of which, how are they?"

Peyton swallowed hard. "They seem good. They've both wanted this for a long time, I'm glad they finally got it", Peyton tried to speak indifferently.

"Are you and Lucas sorting anything out?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"There's nothing to sort out. Things were said, feelings were hurt, but I put it all behind me and worked from there."

"But you're not working at all", Ellie said blatantly.

"Yes we are", Peyton gasped out.

"Peyton, I've lived with you for the past month, Lucas has not once been here alone. It's either him and Brooke or him and Haley, hell even him and Nathan have come together."

Peyton opened her mouth, but closed it soon after.

"_Geez Doc, warn a girl will ya" she joked as he placed the cool gel onto her stomach._

"_Ms. Sawyer", Dr. Darr laughed as he used the device to detect a heartbeat. Slowly, but surely a soft thumping filled the room. Peyton's breath caught in her throat and he turned to look at Lucas. He stared at the small monitor in awe._

"_That's amazing", he whispered as they locked eyes._

"_Yea, it is", Brooke's raspy voice spoke from the corner of the room._

"Look, it is what it is. Things are working fine the way they are", Ellie took the hint and changed topics.

"Most people wouldn't to what you're doing", Ellie said with a hint of admiration, "have a child when their seventeen."

"Well, Tree Hill breaks the trend. We have a married high school couple, a love triangle from hell, an old school love triangle that still lingers, there were car accidents, and heart attacks, and rock stars, and affairs, and people simply trying to find themselves", she finished quietly.

"You know, most people are shocked when they hear all these things", she mused.

"I get it", Ellie said as she shrugged, "life's too short. You need to live it and jump in head first; don't be afraid."

------------------------------

"I'm going to Duke", she said firmly, "I've done a lot of research and that coach Krushkowsi or Krushki—"

"Most people call him Coach K", Nathan gave her a simple answer.

"Whatever, he's like the best coach ever and you deserve the best", she said as she took off her sweater.

"Haley, you're not going to Duke", he said firmly.

She stared at him in anger.

"Right, you know I don't know why I'm surprised. You tell me you love me, and then freak out when we sleep together. You just love to rip the rug out from under me Nathan", she said bitterly as she gather her things.

"Haley, you can't go to Duke because I'm going to Stanford", he smiled as she faced him.

"What?"

"It's your dream school", he said simply. She stared at him and he knew he was going to regret starting this conversation.

"Nathan—"

Nathan sat in the living room; listening as Haley rambled. She was paranoid. They had gotten back together and she was already finding ways that their relationship could crumble. Couldn't the girl ever go with the flow of things?

"Nathan, are you even listening?" she asked in annoyance. He looked at her guiltily.

"Hales, college decisions are months away. I think you should relax."

"Nathan, our dream schools are thousands of miles away", she said with a strained voice.

"That's why I'm going to Stanford", he said simply.

"No, you need to go to Duke. You should be one of those people that call him coach K", she said adamantly.

"Haley, I know and we'll figure it out, but right now, it's me, you, and an empty house", he wiggled his eye brows suggestively. She broke down and smiled.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"When it comes to you, absolutely", he said gruffly as he pulled her close.

"But what about college?" she asked; refusing to let it go.

"We'll talk about college, I promise."

His arms snaked around her waist and he kissed her neck. She was still tense and he pulled back to look at her.

"What's really wrong Haley?" he knew there was more then she was letting on.

She sighed. "I just haven't been feeling well."

"I know, I offered to take you to the doctor, but you said no", he reminded her.

"Well, I went anyway", she said hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been glad to take you Haley."

"I know, but I needed to go alone."

"Okay, well what did he say?"

"I'm pregnant", she blurted out as the house went black.

------------------------------

"Well, the power's out everywhere", he muttered as he walked back into the apartment.

"Wonderful", she muttered sarcastically. Brooke Davis was not a fan of the darkness.

"Where is my Power Puff Girl's nightlight?" she questioned as she rummaged through drawers.

Actually, she hated it.

"Brooke relax", he groaned, "It's only a little power outage"; in the back of his mind he wondered how Peyton was coping with the storm.

"Shut up", she muttered as she continued her search.

"Want me to start a fire?" he asked playfully. She turned to him with a glare.

"Yea, you can use this to get it started", she said as she threw the letter at him.

"You want me to burn my letter?" he asked incredulously.

"Yea", she said simply, "You know what, skip down to the last line"; she said angrily as she opened the letter and pointed to the source of her animosity.

"You're my forever sounds pretty damn good to me", he told her. He had stayed up the entire night trying to find words to say. Trying to find some way of telling her how he felt.

"Sounded even better when I read it the first time, last spring in a letter you wrote to Peyton", she spat out as she grabbed her jacket and head to the door. If he wanted to beat around the bush she certainly wasn't going to have it.

Lucas sighed before following her. He was in trouble.

------------------------------

"I'm sorry?" he questioned.

"I know how completely unplanned this is and I'm sorry", she spoke quickly.

"How?" all he managed to get out.

"I haven't been on the pill forever; there was no need when I was on tour, I'm sorry", she repeated.

"Stop apologizing", he assured her, "we only slept together once", he said in disbelief.

"I know, but that night everything just kind of happened. I was thrilled that you called me and then we were talking and then you asked me to stay–"

"Yea, I know the rest", he stopped her ramblings.

"Sorry", she said meekly.

"Nathan, talk to me", she begged.

He stared at her for a while. They were having a child. He guessed he should feel some type of nervousness. Any type of fear.

"I guess you're stuck with me", he said with a smirk.

But he didn't.

------------------------------

They sat in Peyton room. The only light was being supplied by the few candles they had lit. They were currently silent, mostly because Ellie told Peyton they were done talking.

"Ellie, I need you to talk me", Peyton pleaded for the twentieth time.

"There isn't anything to talk about", Ellie assured the girl.

"You're dying! That's something to discuss", Peyton's voice quivered.

"Peyton, I don't want to talk about it", she said firmly.

"Too bad, I didn't want to get pregnant, or have you move in a month ago, but here we are. Please talk to me about this", she begged again.

Ellie sighed. "I stopped chemo because it was too much. I was sick all the time and emotionally drained."

"So that's it? You're gunna give up?"

"Peyton, I've been fighting this for a long time, I can't do it anymore", Ellie said sadly.

"I don't wanna loose you" Peyton said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll always be here", the older woman whispered as she wiped at her daughters tears.

"I'm sorry for everything", Peyton said quietly, "the name calling, the yelling, everything really."

"I'm sorry too", Peyton stared at her in confusion.

"For just popping into your life, more or less demanding to be part of it. For making you think I wanted to replace Anna. For ever giving you up in the first place", she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't want you to leave", Peyton sobbed out.

"Those words are gunna break my heart", Ellie smiled as she held Peyton close.

------------------------------

He followed after her in the pouring rain. This was absurd. They were both going to get pneumonia.

"Brooke, stop", he demanded.

"I can't be your recycling bin", she said harshly.

"I never sent that letter to Peyton", he tried to defend.

"I never sent you mine either, but they still meant something", she countered.

They both stayed in that thought for a moment. They knew it was true.

"Just tell me why? Why me?"

"Brooke . . ." he couldn't find any words to tell her. He had no comforting answers.

"I need to know why", she begged. She couldn't do this any more. She couldn't hold onto things that she knew weren't there

"Because . . ." he yelled out in frustration.

It shouldn't be this hard. He shouldn't have to tell her why. She should just know. He shouldn't have to write stupid letters and he shouldn't have to give her speeches.

------------------------------

They lay in his bed completely at peace. The storm was raging outside, but right now it was only them. She bit her lip and twirled her wedding ring.

"Stop it", he said from his spot beside her.

"What?"

"Whatever you're worried about, stop it."

"How did you know, you didn't even open your eyes", she said in amusement.

"I don't have to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you Hales", he said in a way that made her heart soar.

"I just can't stop thinking about everything. I mean, I'm pregnant and we still don't know where we're going to school and it's overwhelming."

"I told you, we'll apply to both and see what happens. As for this baby", he said as he placed a hand on her flat stomach, "I know it wasn't planned, but maybe it's a blessing in disguise", she smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"When did you get so smart?" she teased.

"I married my tutor", he said simply. They stared at each other and he could still see the apprehension in her eyes.

"Haley, I'm not going anywhere."

------------------------------

"Thank you", she sat on her bed as her mother brushed her hair. Her mother. The woman who has cancer. And may die at any moment.

"You okay?" Ellie asked when she felt Peyton tense.

"Yea, yea", they both heard her voice quiver.

"This is nice", Peyton mused after a moment of silence.

"Yea, it is", she said as she continued her movement.

"You know, umm, I was thinking about the stuff you said, about living life and jumping at opportunity and not being afraid."

"Yea", Ellie sat beside Peyton and listened intently.

"There was this guy, there is this guy. That I loved and I let him go and now I'm starting to think that was a mistake. Now, it's too late", she whispered as her voice quivered.

------------------------------

"I don't know", he whispered as the rain poured down around them.

------------------------------

"No, it's never too late Peyton, that's one thing I learned from meeting you", Peyton closed her eyes and leaned into Ellie.

"I'm so sorry I missed those seventeen years, but I wouldn't give back these three weeks for the world", she said as she hugged her close.

"Me either"

"The Peyton I've come to know deserves to get whatever she wants. She deserves to be happy as an artist, as a friend, as a mother, as a daughter . . . as my daughter", she whispered.

"I heard that", Peyton muttered through closed eyes.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

_And I would walk on water_

_And you will catch me if I fall_

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_I know everything will be alright_

_I know everything is alright

* * *

_

Alright, the moving forward chapter lol. The Naley pregnancy might seem . . . idk, but in my mind that's when she got pregnant. They were just so passionate about it then lol…anyway; let me know what you think. I have the next chapter written so if you guys review maybe I'll put that up too lol...and chapters for my other stories are comingg. 


	10. Unopened Letter to the World

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_From this second story window I can hear the church bells _

_calling out my name. This table is set for one._

_Even angels would be homesick in this forsaken town._

Two months had passed. In those two months things had certainly changed for the core group of friends. They had gone to the Sparkle Classic and although the girls didn't win, it was good to be teenagers for a while. Nathan and Haley had announced their pregnancy. Lucas and Nathan were on good terms and had even talked about baby things.

Lucas and Peyton had worked on getting their friendship back. It was hard, there was no denying that. In the beginning there was an awkward tension that filled the air when they were together. Over the last few months that faded away. She didn't ask about him and Brooke and he didn't offer any information. They slowly became the Lucas and Peyton that they were over the summer; before the drama started. The parents-to-be were currently sitting at a table in the quad eating lunch.

"Peyton, I need you to talk to me about this pregnancy", he pleaded. Peyton sighed in annoyance.

"There's nothing to really talk about", she said while shrugging her shoulders, "I'm pregnant and in a few months I'll have this little person to take care of. Lots of women do it."

"Aren't you scared?" he asked. He certainly was. He hadn't slept that well in the past few weeks. She was only five months along now. She still had some time, but she had developed a bump. That small bump led to the beginning of his insomnia. It made it all real.

"I haven't really thought about being scared. School's been crazy. I have extra classes and extra homework. It's a lot", she said honestly.

She had talked to Principal Turner after the talk with Karen and her dad, she had taken on extra classes in case she delivered early, or god forbid something happened; she could still graduate on time.

"Well, think about it", he demanded, "and then come to me so that we can talk about it", he said softer then his earlier words.

"Luke, there's nothing for me to be worried about. The baby is healthy, that's all I want."

"It's all I want too. Well that and for us to talk", he added bitterly.

"Are you going to come to the doctors next week?" she asked, completely ignoring his comment.

"Who else is coming with us this time?" he asked resentfully.

Anytime they found anything out someone else was in the room. The first ever appointment; Brooke was present and he had pretty much never felt more uncomfortable. Then Nathan had gone. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant; I'm supposed to have the mood swings", she pointed out.

"I'm serious Peyton; why can't we ever experience it by ourselves?"

"Because, I don't want to upset Brooke", she offered lamely.

Lucas groaned. He and Brooke weren't exactly broken up; they were kind of on hold. She told him he needed to sort things out and he had. It was just a matter of telling the girls everything.

"She won't care, we're having a baby Peyton; she gets it."

"Lucas, can we please not do this now", she begged. He opened his mouth again, but shut it quickly.

"Fine, but we better do it eventually", he said as he left the table.

------------------------------

"You know, you don't really need tutoring anymore", Haley teased as she walked into the room she was once very familiar with.

Nathan smiled and she felt her heart melt. "I know, I was just thinking", he said quietly.

Nathan and Haley had become closer to what they once were. They had applied to both Duke and Stanford. Haley was four months along and they were happy. That's all that mattered.

"When do you think the letters will come?" Haley asked as they sat together. Nathan chuckled.

"Soon, we sent them out a few months ago", he watched as Haley gulped, "you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yea, just trying not to puke", she said through a laugh.

"Well, if you need to go ahead. I'm an old pro at holding back hair", they both laughed.

"What were you thinking about before I walked in?" she asked quietly.

"That, Jimmy Edwards kid. I don't think I've ever seen someone so angry", he said in disbelief.

"I know; I can only imagine how Luke feels. They used to be really good friends. We all did."

"I was also thinking about how far we've come in the last few months", he said as he stared down at her. She smiled.

"We certainly have dad", she teased. He smiled before placing his hand over her barely there belly.

"I still can't believe it", he whispered; "now I know how Peyton felt."

"How's she doing?" Haley asked in concern.

"Good, well as good as she can be", he justified. Haley nodded in understanding.

"Ellie was an amazing woman", she acknowledged.

"I'm glad she came into Peyton's life when she did. She needed some type of motherly influence."

"You are amazing", Haley said in adoration. Nathan smirked. He leaned his head down to hers and their lips quickly moved together. Her hormones had been all over the place. One minute she was crying, then she was throwing things, and then she would act like none of it ever happened.

"Other then that how is she?" Haley asked as she pulled away; case in point.

"She's good. Her mood swings have pretty much stopped; which is always a good thing", he chuckled, "she has a lot of work to do though", he said in concern.

"Yea, I'm going over later to help her with some of it", they watched as that curly blonde walked past the room; anger etched into her features.

"Is she still not talking to Luke?" Haley asked.

"She is", Nathan defended her, "she just doesn't want to let him closer then necessary."

"Well, that's not very fair", it was her turn to defend her best friend.

"Lucas hasn't always been fair to her", Nathan began to get angry. Haley sighed.

"We don't need to fight about this. Let's let them figure it out."

------------------------------

Peyton opened her locker and sighed. The picture of her as the 'dark angel' was still taped to her locker.

"_Say hi to my mom . . . mom", she whispered as the ashes floated through the air._

"Hey best friend", Brooke greeted Peyton as she threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, flasher", Peyton was glad for the interruption. She closed her locker and they began to walk down the halls.

She and Brooke had gotten back to normal. Peyton didn't need to avoid Lucas any longer so she and Brooke spent more time together. After the initial reveal of her pregnancy Peyton was sure Brooke would cut her out of her life, and she did for about three days. Then she called and asked if she could go with Peyton to her doctor's appointment.

Brooke groaned. "That was horrifying."

"Please, it's not like half the school hasn't already seen your boobs", Brooke stared at her in shock.

"Yea, that's true", she conceded. Both girls laughed.

"How ya doing?" Brooke asked carefully.

Peyton sighed. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that", Brooke held her hands up in defense.

"I just want to make sure your not holding it all in. Stress isn't good", she said softly.

"I know that, but she died nearly a month ago. I hardly ever think about it", she lied. Her eyes caught a poster for the benefit concert Peyton had thrown.

_Peyton walked into the house with the box of c.d.'s in her hands and a sonogram in her pocket; she was more then excited._

"_Ellie?" she called out. She furrowed her brows and walked through the eerily quiet home._

"_Hello?" she called out once more. That's when she heard it; the faint noise of a record on its player. She walked into the room with tears already in her eyes._

Brooke eyed her longtime friend.

"You know you can talk to me right? About anything", Brooke assured her. Peyton nodded her head.

"I know and I will, when I have something to talk about", she muttered.

"Fine, I'm changing the topic", Brooke said getting the hint.

She stared at Peyton and felt a feeling of pride wash over her. Her best friend was an amazing person. She was seventeen, pregnant, had just lost her birth mother and her father was stuck out at sea. Not to mention a certain blonde boy was still lingering between them.

"So, I was thinking, Clothes over Bros could so use a maternity line", Peyton watched as her eyes sparkled.

"That's a great idea Brooke", she said honestly.

"I know", she said with a smirk, "and I've already stated to think about baby clothes for when this little one pops out", she said as she stared at Peyton's slightly swollen belly.

Peyton blushed. It was obvious she was pregnant, but she could never stop the feeling that came when someone acknowledged it.

"That sounds really cool. I can't wait to dress him or her in Clothes over Bros original", Peyton laughed.

"Haley said the same thing", Brooke said as she raised a brow, "is that like pregnant woman telekinetic powers", she asked seriously.

Peyton laughed. "The only powers we have are the ability to cry at anything and puke for hours."

------------------------------

"Hey Broody", Brooke said quietly as she joined him in the library.

"Hey", he said as he looked up from his book.

"I ordered the material for your mom's wedding dress", she whispered with a smile.

The other news in Tree Hill was the engagement was a long time love.

"_We're getting married", Karen and Keith announced as they walked into his room. He smiled brightly._

"_Congratulations", Lucas yelled as he hugged them both._

"I'll tell her when I get home", he promised. Brooke sighed.

"What are we doing?" she asked desperately.

"You tell me", he countered.

"We're wasting time", she answered.

"You're the one who said we should take a break", he reminded her.

"I know, but now I'm thinking I was wrong", she admitted softly. He raised a brow at her.

"We need to break up", she blurted out. Lucas stared at her.

"Are you serious?" she nodded. He began to panic.

"No, Brooke we can work past this."

"Lucas, you're having a baby with my best friend."

"People have kids all the time and they aren't involved romantically", he tried to assure her.

"Lucas, you're in love with my best friend", she watched as she shifted in his seat.

"At least sleep on it", he pleaded. He knew she was right. He knew they weren't supposed to stay together; they shouldn't have ever started. But he didn't want to be alone and Peyton was keeping him at an arms length; Brooke seemed like a reasonable answer.

She huffed before answering. "Fine", she said in defeat.

If he couldn't admit it to himself there was nothing she could do.

------------------------------

It was later that night that Lucas got the wish he had asked for at lunch.

"Peyton?" he asked as he opened his bedroom door.

"I lied", she announced as she walked into his room.

"What?" he asked as he closed the door behind her.

"I'm too scared to do this", panic laced her voice.

"Do what?" he asked as he fought a yawn.

"This", she said as she pointed to herself, "give birth, raise a child, be a mom", she listed for him.

Lucas smiled. Finally, she was opening up to him.

"Peyton, you're going to be great. There isn't anything to worry about", he assured her as he walked over to his bed.

"No, I'm really not. Lucas, my mom died when I was eight, Ellie died a month ago. I have no motherly support systems", she said as she tugged at her sweatshirt.

He knew from Haley that she had been going through hot flashes. It was winter, but nearly ever window in her house was wide opened. He also knew that her urges had more or less stopped. There were not late night runs and disgusting food combinations; which everyone at the lunch table was grateful for.

"God, it's hot in here", she mumbled as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head; exposing her snug tank top.

Lucas froze. He had always admired Peyton's body. Pregnancy only intensified it. Her curves were more defined, her chest; well that was more defined also, her lips and cheeks were fuller and she had a certain glow to her that made him smile.

"Lucas, hello . . . earth to Luke", she said in annoyance as she snapped her fingers.

"Sorry", he muttered as he faced the other direction. Peyton chose to ignore the blush she saw rise to his cheeks.

"Lucas, you asked me to talk to you about this. Well, here I am. Completely freaking out", she huffed as she plopped beside him.

"It's normal to be scared. It would be weird if you weren't", he said.

"What if the baby gets sick and I can't handle it? What kind of formula do we need to buy? Am I ever going to be able to go to college? These things run through my mind constantly Lucas, like on a daily basis. How come I never get the feeling that you're scared?" she asked helplessly.

"Peyton, I get scared too", she raised a brow.

"I don't ever want to be like Dan", he admitted softly.

"You aren't", she assured him quickly.

He gave her a grateful smile, "I know, but we all turn into our parents Peyton", he said softly.

"Lucas, trust me when I tell you that there is no way you will ever be like Dan Scott. You're a million times more of a man then he is. Just think, you could have run off and gotten some other girl pregnant", he laughed in spite of himself, "but you didn't, you're here and that's all that matters."

"You know, I told you to come to me with any fears and here you are appeasing my own", he teased.

"I'm still terrified", she admitted, "but I feel like as long as we can do this together everything will be okay", they locked eyes and both felt a rush of emotions.

"You really are going to be a great mother, Peyton."

People had told her that before. Nathan said it a million times. Haley assured her of it. Brooke promised her it would happen and even Karen seemed confident in the curly haired blonde. But she honestly hadn't believed it until just now.

"Thank you Lucas", she smiled and he felt his heart melt, "you're going to be a great father", she said as she placed her hand over his.

God, he wanted to kiss her. Throw her; gently, on to the bed and have his way with her. But he couldn't . . . he was kinda with Brooke.

"Thanks, can we promise that we'll talk these things out from now on?" he joked as he pulled his hand away.

She smiled; trying to hide her disappointment at the loss of contact. "Promise."

"Alright, well, I'll let you sleep", she announced as she got up.

"You're not leaving", he said defiantly. "It's late and I don't want you driving."

"Lucas."

"I'm serious. I wouldn't let you drive at this time anyway. The fact that you're carrying my kid only adds to it", he watched as she debated it.

She stared at him. They hadn't shared a bed in a while. Actually the last time they did, she ended up pregnant. She felt her feet throb and quickly gave in.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to argue", she muttered as she took the spot that had become hers in the summer.

"Yea, yea", he teased.

Some time during the night he felt her move around. She moved closer to him. Her back placed up against his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. He gently draped his arm around her slightly expanded stomach and placed his hand firmly on her belly.

He was still scared. Who wouldn't be? He was eighteen years old and about to become a father. He was going to have to take care of a whole other life. Pay for doctor's visits, send him or her to school, and pay for college. Could they really handle this?

That's when he felt it. The soft thump against Peyton's stomach.

He felt _their_ baby kick.

_If I died tomorrow_

_Would this song live on forever?

* * *

_

Okay, so some headway was made lol, next chapter things will get better, actually worse, but then better. Let me know what you thought.


	11. Lost Without U

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love ya baby_

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love ya baby_

Lucas woke up the same way he had woken for the past week. One hand intertwined with Peyton's as they rested on her pregnant stomach.

"_I lost, Peyton I don't know where she is. She was right there and a shot went off and now she's gone", Brooke's lost voice spoke._

"_Wh—whoa, whoa, whoa, Peyton was shot?" he asked in a panic._

"_No . . . I don't know. She was right behind me; we were by the library."_

This time was different then that first time because he wasn't at home in his bed. He was in a chair that had molded to his body.

"_Look, there's blood."_

"_It could be Peyton", Lucas said in fear._

He wasn't snuggled up against her. He had his head on half of the bed.

"_I got cut by some glass", she said as she cried, "I lost Brooke, Lucas, I'm sorry", Lucas held his breath. She didn't know they had broken up._

"_She's fine", he brushed it off, "but you're not", he said as he swallowed hard._

He wasn't getting ready to hang out with the guys. He wasn't going to hang out with one of them ever again.

"_Luke, it was your friend. The one from the time capsule . . . he had the gun. But he didn't look evil or angry. He just looked scared."_

They weren't having some ridiculous conversation. They weren't talking at all actually.

"_Tell me about a good day", Lucas needed her to keep talking._

_  
__"__We had a snow day. Sixth grade, do you remember?" he nodded his head with a small smile, "It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. Brooke, she came over and we made a snow fort . . . "with a tunnel", she added dramatically. They both laughed for the moment. _

"_And we stayed in there all day. It seemed so safe, like everything was okay. Like everything our world was about to become, maybe we could just stop it and stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold, kinda like now."_

He wasn't admiring her legs from afar. He was sure he would never look at her legs the same way again.

"_It's not glass is it? In my leg?" she questioned him accusingly._

_He swallowed hard before answering. "No . . . it's a bullet."_

He was thirsty and hungry. But he wasn't going to leave her side.

"_You're always saving me", she said in admiration.  
_

"_Somebody's got to", there was so much more he wanted to say, but now wasn't the time._

They weren't working through their feelings. He sat there with everything bottled up.

"_If I say I love you, will you hold it against me?—cause I've lost a lot of blood", even on the brink of consciousness she refused to let her guard down._

He wasn't listening to music. He heard the constant beeping that annoyed him, but at the same time it comforted him. She was still alive.

"_If I don't get her out of here, she's gunna die", his voice quivered as he held her limp body in his arms._

He wasn't dressed in his flannel pants or his 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt. He was dressed in a black suit and tie.

"_Keith—"_

"_Luke, I love you . . . now go."_

He sat in a hospital room for the past week, waiting. Waiting for the world to go back to the way it was. Waiting for Peyton to wake up. Waiting for everyone to tell him this was some cruel joke. That this hadn't really happened. Peyton hadn't been shot. She wasn't in and out of consciousness from the loss of blood. His childhood friend hadn't killed his Uncle. The man who was a father to him. The man who would have officially been his father in a few months.

Every once and a while the pressure coming from Peyton's stomach let him know that everything was real.

------------------------------

Brooke Davis swallowed hard as her black heels clicked against the linoleum floors. She hated hospitals. She hated their smell. She hated their bland look. She hated the fact that it seemed so dreary all the time. She stopped walking when she reached the door and took a breath. She really hated the fact that 'Celebration' by Kool & the Gang was playing right now.

"Hey Luke", her raspy voice broke him from his thoughts. He never took his eyes off of Peyton though.

"Whitey's outside, it's time to go", she whispered as she pushed back tears. He refused to move and she took a step forward.

"Lucas, she'll be fine for a few hours. Your mom needs you today", she hoped she wasn't speaking out of term, but he needed to be there. She heard him sigh before leaning over and kissing Peyton's forehead. He brushed past her without as much as a glance. She bit her lip before walking to the other chair and pulling it close to Peyton; nobody dared to touch the chair that had become Lucas's.

"Hey you", she whispered as she grabbed her best friend's hand, "sorry I haven't been around, but things have been crazy. Karen's been a mess; Haley and I are taking turns with cleaning the house and doing laundry", she felt her eyes burn, "Lucas has been here everyday though. He only comes home to shower and change his clothes and that's only because Nathan makes him", she laughed quietly.

"So, Broody and I broke up", she announced.

"_Brooke", Lucas thanked the fact that Peyton had left early._

"_So, I slept on it", she said getting right to the point, "and we need to break up."_

"_Brooke—"_

"_You can only have one forever Lucas. You gave her that spot a long time ago", she said with a sad smile._

"_I'm sorry Brooke."_

"_Don't be, just don't hurt her."_

"I was going to tell you that day, but", she stopped her sentence.

_She listened as Peyton rambled on. She wasn't really listening actually. She was interested though. Peyton only rambled on like this when she was nervous. What the hell did she have to be nervous about? Finally it was quiet between the two._

"_So listen", Brooke began as they turned the corner near the library. Before she could continue they stared at the gun pointed in their direction. She instinctively reached for Peyton's hand._

"I never should have left you", Brooke sobbed.

"_Peyton?" she called out as she ran through the quad._

"_Peyton . . . Peyton?" she screamed as she ran towards Lucas._

"I should have made sure you were with me. I should have held your hand tighter. God! I should have done something", she said helplessly, "I'm so sorry", the tears continued to flow. She noticed the clock on the wall and took a deep breath.

"You need to come back to Peyton. There's too much going on and we're all lost", she said in a distant voice.

"He needs you to be there P. Sawyer. He can't do this alone", she stood up and kissed her friend's forehead; placing a hand on her belly one last time.

"We all need you", she whispered as she felt the gently thumping.

------------------------------

"Still no sign of Luke?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I think he's still at the cemetery", Haley said softly.

"It's all so uncertain", he said somberly.

"_Somebody has a gun inside and they're shooting", Brooke's panicked voice spoke._

"_Haley", Nathan yelled out as he ran toward the school._

"I love you", he said as he kissed the back of her head, "and I love you", he whispered as he placed his hands over her stomach.

"We love you too", she said quietly as she intertwined their fingers.

"_Nathan, someone has a gun in here", Lucas spoke logically._

_  
"Lucas, I know that. Okay, I know this is stupid, but what if something happens to Peyton or Haley, huh? What if we walk away and something happens to them, are you gunna live with that?" he asked as he held the bat firmly._

"I don't ever wanna come that close to loosing you again."

"_Always", she whispered as she placed her ear to the door._

"_And Forever", he whispered back._

"You're gunna be safe, okay", he whispered as a plea.

"_You shouldn't have come back for me. I love you for doing it, but I wish you were safe", she said as she grabbed his hand._

_  
"I don't want to be safe without you."_

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. Neither of us are", she said as she turned in his embrace.

"God, I love you so much", he whispered into her hair.

"Sorry, to interrupt the moment tutor family", Brooke spoke quietly.

"It's okay", a small laughed escaped Haley's lips.

"Karen's sleeping", Brooke said somberly, "I asked her to give it a few more minutes, at least until everyone else left. She didn't really empathize with me", she said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"It's understandable", Nathan said as he sat next to her.

"How was the hospital?" Haley asked as she sat on her husbands lap. Brooke sighed.

"She was sleeping and Lucas was staring at her, so it was the same as it always is when I go."

"She'll wake up soon", Haley said optimistically.

"She needs to stay awake Hales", Brooke said in frustration.

"The doctor's said that everything is up to her. Whenever she finally gets up and stays up for more then ten minutes she can come home", Nathan said.

"And we all know Peyton likes to do things on her own time", Brooke muttered.

"Do you think we should go get Luke?" Haley asked as she noticed that the sun had set.

Nathan shook his head, "He needs some time, besides he'll go over to the hospital when he leaves the cemetery."

"I think I'm gunna start kicking people out", Haley joked as she stood.

"Oh wait!" Brooke stopped her in her tracks, "this is for you guys", she said as she handed over the small trinket.

"Brooke, this is your apartment key", Nathan said as he held it out.

"No, it's your apartment", she said firmly.

"Brooke—"

"Seriously Haley, I'll stay with Peyton, her dad can't get home for a while because of the storm anyway.

"Thank you Brooke", Nathan said sincerely.

"It's nothing", she assured them, "I think I'm gunna go back over to the hospital in a little."

"Brooke, you leave that place more upset then when you walk in."

"Yea, well maybe I'm hoping for a miracle", she whispered.

------------------------------

He stood at the gravesite. Everyone had left nearly an hour ago. But he stayed; holding on to hope. Still hoping that this was a nightmare. Still hoping Keith would walk up behind him and ask him if he wanted to work on a car. Still hoping that Peyton would give him that coy smile. Still hoping that someone would make it all okay. He heard the leaves crunch and the ever so quiet 'thud' against the ground. He felt the person stand beside him. No words were spoken and no words were needed.

Her hand slipped easily into his and she gave it a squeeze. He turned his head to face her and smiled his first real smile all week.

_Tell me you depend on me_

_I need to here it

* * *

_

Okay. I realize it's unrealistic that she would be out on the same day or whatever, but too bad lol. Let me know what you thought.


	12. Fix You

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

It was Peyton that grabbed his hand…it'll be explained in this chapter.

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

The three friends had been rooted in the same positions for the past twenty minutes. Their eyes wide and mouths hung open. The curly blonde they loved hobbled into the house with Lucas firmly at her side. She hadn't spoken a word to any of them and to be honest they had been too shocked to utter a sound.

The door creaked open and the blonde of the hour attempted to make her way out. They heard a low curse and the sound of something hitting the ground and Nathan jumped to his feet. He walked back into the kitchen with Peyton in his arms.

"Nathan Scott, put me down", she reprimanded him, "I dropped my crutch; it's not that serious", she assured him. He placed her in a chair and she sighed in annoyance before rolling her eyes at him.

"Lucas is finally asleep", she announced after another ten minutes of what she considered uncomfortable silence.

They continued to stare.

"Are any of you ever going to talk again?" she asked seriously.

"I still can't believe you're here", Brooke said in awe.

"Alright you guys, stop it. You're all freaking me out", she begged as she shifted in her seat.

"Can you blame us Peyton? A few hours ago you were in the hospital and now you're here", Haley pointed out.

"I knew there was a reason we called you tutor girl", Peyton teased.

"Seriously though, what gives?" Nathan asked.

The blonde shrugged, "I woke up and was filled in on everything, plus I remembered some of my own things. The news happened to be on and they made an announcement about Keith's funeral; as soon as I heard that . . . there was no way I was staying there", she said as her eyes began to burn.

"And they just let you leave?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"No", Peyton scoffed, "but I told them there was no way in hell I was staying there when everyone else was hurting. Then I told them if they wouldn't let me leave I was going to sneak out", she said seriously.

"Not to be a kill joy, but isn't it kind of dangerous for you to be here", Haley said softly as her husband shot her a look.

"Not exactly", the blonde assured her. "The baby's fine, the heartbeat and everything else was normal."

"But, what about you?" Nathan voiced his slight fears. Peyton sighed.

"I have to wear this", she said as she held up the bracelet.

"What the hell is that?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"Basically, if I feel sick or something I press the button and an ambulance comes."

"So, it's those things old people wear in case they fall down and can't get up?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Smartass", the blonde muttered.

"That's it?" Brooke questioned.

"Well, I have to go to the hospital once a day for the next week so that they can keep a steady record of everything", she said while shrugging her shoulders.

The room was quiet for another minute until they heard the sniffles coming from the other pregnant woman.

"Hales?"

"I'm just so glad you're okay", she whimpered as she carefully enveloped Peyton in a hug.

"Did you really think I was gunna leave you to do the whole pregnant teen thing alone?" she joked as tears formed in her eyes.

"P. Sawyer", Brooke croaked out. Peyton smiled before extending her arm to call Brooke over.

"I'm feeling a little left out", Nathan teased from his end of the table. The girls turned to him and smiled before calling him over.

The four teens huddled together and held on to so much more then each other.

------------------------------

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Brooke and Peyton sat in the living room. Peyton's injured leg was propped up on the coffee table. Nathan and Haley were making plates of food for them. It seemed that everyone in Tree Hill had brought their own casserole for the Scott family.

"Whatever I can do", Peyton said as she shrugged.

"I am really glad you're okay P", Brooke spoke as her voice shook. Peyton smiled sadly at her best friend.

"Brooke, stop it", she playfully swatted her arm, "I'm here and I'm fine."

"But what if you weren't", hot tears rolled down the brunettes cheeks, "what if you had lost too much blood, or Lucas hadn't gotten you out in time. What if you got shot in somewhere other then the leg?"

"I didn't though. Brooke none of those things happened. Yes, they could have, but they didn't. What is going on with you?" she asked in concern.

"It would have been my fault", Brooke's confession was barley above a whisper.

Peyton furrowed her brows. "What?"

"I shouldn't have left you."

"Brooke—"

"I should have held onto your hand tighter."

"Stop it—"

"I shouldn't have left the school until I knew you were with me", the brunette continued to ramble.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" the blonde whispered harshly. Brooke's eyes snapped to meet Peyton's.

"Stop talking like that. It wasn't your fault", she said as she grabbed Brooke's hand, "none of this is. It's a sucky situation and it was a horrible thing, but not one bit of it was your fault", she spoke her words strongly and with conviction.

Brooke nodded her head. "Sorry", she said meekly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Brooke asked carefully.

"Not yet", Peyton said truthfully, "I can tell you that I won't ever look at libraries the same"; she attempted to shield herself with her sarcasm.

"I'm glad you weren't alone. I'm glad that Lucas was with you."

Brooke was being completely sincere. She was glad that Peyton wasn't alone because, well she couldn't even imagine how much more traumatic that would have been. She was glad Lucas was there because honestly, there wasn't any other person **she **would have wanted Peyton to have been with at a time like that.

Given their past, Peyton assumed the worst. Had he told Brooke about the kiss? Was Brooke trying to trick Peyton to see if she would confess? She swallowed hard and decided to come clean.

"Brooke, the day of the shooting . . . I, umm, I-kissed-Lucas", she finished in a rushed breath.

The brunette's eyes widened. What did this mean? Was Peyton in love with him? Was she going to try to be with him?

"Time to eat", Nathan's voice boomed.

She would have to wait to get her answers.

------------------------------

"How's Karen?" Peyton asked as they sat around the kitchen table once again.

"Not good", Haley said bluntly, "she's closed off and . . . you can see the pain and emotions she carries, but she won't open up", her voice shook and Nathan rubbed her back.

"How's Lucas?" Brooke asked normally. Peyton cleared her throat before answering.

"Umm, he honestly didn't talk. He umm, just grabbed my hand and held it the entire time. All the way home from the cemetery to the time he fell asleep; even then I had to pry his fingers out from in between mine", she kept her gaze on anything but the brunette across from her.

"How did you get home?" Nathan asked, "Luke didn't have the car and I know you didn't drive."

"Car service", she watched as he nodded.

"Aren't the crutches uncomfortable?" Haley asked as she cleared the table.

"Sometimes."

"I would have thought they'd give a pregnant woman a wheel chair", Nathan said some what accusingly.

Peyton looked away in guilt, "Well, you see . . . they kinda did", she admitted softly.

"Peyton!" all three of them shouted.

She placed a finger over her lips to silence them all.

"I don't need that thing. I'm not a damn cripple."

Nathan shot her a knowing stare.

"Okay, so I'm half a cripple, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm fine with the crutches", she said defiantly.

"Where is it?" Haley asked.

"Outside", Peyton groaned.

Haley sent Nathan a look and he nodded before turning on his heels.

"Guys, this is so unnecessary", she whined as Nathan walked back in.

"Sawyer, they obviously gave you this for a reason. You need to use it", he said firmly as he bent over to her.

"Nathan Scott, if you pick me up and put me in that damn wheelchair I swear it will be the last thing you do", the tone of her voice was enough to make him stop mid-step.

"Promise me you'll use it", he begged.

Peyton sighed. "I promise."

Haley yawned and Nathan turned his attention over to her.

"I guess we should get going", he acknowledged.

"Tree Hill High awaits us in the morning", Brooke said somberly.

Tomorrow was going to be the first day back since the horrifying event. Nobody was truly prepared for it, but it needed to be done.

"I'm going to assume you're staying?" Nathan asked Peyton.

She nodded sheepishly. "I wanna try and talk to Karen and maybe get something out of Luke", she finished quietly.

"Can we give you a lift?" Haley directed her question to Brooke.

"Oh, umm actually—"

Peyton faked a yawn and stretched her arms out. "I am beat", she said to nobody in particular.

The brunette sighed before nodding her head.

------------------------------

She cautiously entered the dimly lit room. The woman she considered another mother was huddled under the covers. The only way you actually knew there was a person under there was by the unsteady rise and fall of the oversized comforter.

"Hey Karen", she said awkwardly. She waited for some type of response. It didn't even have to be words; it could have been a sigh or a sniffle, even a cough. Instead there was nothing.

She was tempted to forget the whole thing and go to bed, but she knew she couldn't.

"After my mom died, my dad wanted to stay in bed all day and for a few days he did. Then Brooke had had enough", she said with a small laugh, "She walked into my dad's room, ripped the covers off of him, put her hand on her hip, looked him in the eye and told him he had a daughter that needed him", the smile never left Peyton's face, "she was my best friend before that whole thing happened, but right then and there I knew that we would truly be best friends forever", guilt consumed the young blonde, but she did her best to push it to the back of her mind.

"So, I'm assuming you're wondering why I just told you that. Well, I'm going to do the same to you", she said firmly, "I'm not going to pull the covers off of you because I only think its cute if a nine year old does it. But I am going to tell you the same thing Brooke told my dad", she wheeled herself a little closer and took a deep breath, "Karen, you have a son that really needs you. He's hurting a lot and he's got a lot of other things going on and you really need to be there for him. Please don't shut him out. That's the last thing he needs. You both have to work off of each other to get through this", she whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You know, I need you too", she said honestly, "I mean Haley's great and reading about pregnancy with her is fine and I can look stuff up too", she assured the woman that appeared to have no interest, "it's just that . . . I don't have any mother figures Karen. My mom died when I was a kid and Ellie just died and I need someone I can turn to with questions or insecurities or fears", she took a deep breath to stop her sobs, and "you're that person for me Karen. So it might sound selfish, but I need you to live through this pain. I need you to get up everyday and be there to talk to.

"You're a strong woman Karen, stronger then I think you know and I admire you so much. You did exactly what I'm doing now and you came out of it so put together and self sufficient. I hope I can be half the woman you are seventeen years from now", she said honestly, "I know what you're going through is hard. Well, hard isn't even the word to describe it, but I know how it feels. But I promise I'll be around if you ever wanna talk or just cry, I'll be that shoulder; it's the least I could do", she collected herself before staring down at the broken woman one last time.

She wheeled herself to the door, but stopped just before she opened it.

"I'm pretty sure this little one's gunna need his or her grandmother too."

------------------------------

She sighed tiredly as she veered around the house. She tidied up what she could; it was hard to do so in a wheelchair. But she promised Nathan she would use it and she would. The phone broke her from her thoughts.

"Scott residence", she answered.

"Hey", the brunette chirped. Peyton furrowed her brows before checking the caller i.d.

"Brooke, why are you calling from my house?" she asked accusingly.

"Oh, I live here now", she stated simply.

"What?"

"We don't know when your dad will make it home and you shouldn't live by yourself at a time like this . . . plus I gave my apartment key back to the married kids", she added quietly.

"Oh."

"Listen Peyton, about earlier—"

Peyton cut her off before the yelling could start, "I'm sorry Brooke. I don't know what came over me. It just happened and I wish I could take it back. Don't be mad at Lucas for any of it", she pleaded.

"Peyton, we broke up", Brooke heard Peyton gasp.

"Brooke, don't", she couldn't believe she was saying these things, "you love each other. I know the kiss was a betrayal, but he's gunna need you now."

"Peyton, we broke up before the shooting. That morning actually", Brooke said with a sad smile.

"What? Why?"

"He finally realized what we all knew a long time ago."

"What's that?" she asked hesitantly.

"That he's in love with you", the brunette replied with a smile.

"Brooke—"

"Don't even try to deny it. We all know it's true, own up to it", Brooke pried.

Peyton smiled, "I'm gunna go to sleep."

"P. Sawyer, don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Night Brookie", Peyton teased as she hung up.

The smile remained on her face for her entire trip into Lucas's bedroom. It soon vanished upon seeing his stiff form. She sighed quietly before rolling herself further into the room. She carefully got into bed and stared at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were shut and she was sure he was asleep so she took a chance.

"Lucas, you're always saving me. Give me a chance to save you . . . please", she begged.

His hand reached for hers and her breath caught in her throat. In hopes to make things more comfortable she began to talk.

"So, I was thinking" she whispered as she made herself comfortable, "If this little one is a girl, we'll name her Anna or Elizabeth. It doesn't matter which one is first because the other name will be her middle name. Sorry, but you get no say in that", she teased. She faced him in hopes of receiving a smile or that smirk she loved. Instead she got nothing.

"And if it's a boy", she continued, "Well, his middle name has to be Nathan. I know, he'll haunt us forever", she joked, "but I lost a bet and so, plus he kinda has to be the godfather, so I guess it would be fitting", she couldn't help but to be slightly worried. She was getting far to use to talking with herself.

"If we do have a boy, I was thinking that his first name should be Keith", she said quietly. Lucas lifted his body so that his eyes were even with hers.

Nervousness took over and she began to ramble. "I know how important Keith was in your life . . . I figured it would be a nice way to pay respect to him, but if you—"

She stopped herself when she saw him bit his lip in an attempt to stop it from trembling.

"Luke", she said as he own voice shook.

"I miss him", he croaked out. She nodded her head, not trusting her own voice.

For the first time that week, Lucas Scott let everything out.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you

* * *

_

Okay, let me know what you think. Things will pick up from here, but there will be the occasional set back lol.


	13. Hope for the Hopeless

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_Cold in a summer breeze_

_Yeah, you're shivering_

_On your bended knee_

_Still, when you're heart is sore_

_And the heavens pour_

_Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

Lucas shut his eyes tighter in hopes to block out the sunlight. He went to bring the sleeping body next to him closer, only to discover that she wasn't there. He sighed tiredly before opening his eyes and facing the ceiling.

His eyes were sore. It felt like his tear ducts were going to explode. He couldn't believe how hard he had cried last night and in front of Peyton. He felt like a fool. Like a weak fool and that's not something that Peyton needed. She was going through a lot and she needed someone who was strong.

She probably got freaked out and went to sleep on the couch after he had fallen asleep. He wouldn't blame her . . . he couldn't blame her. Lucas had always been her strong one. Her saving grace. That fact that he broke down last night most likely made her realize that she wasn't who she thought he was. He heard a small cough and turned to face the closet.

She sat on the floor with her legs tucked under her. Her blonde curls hanging in front of her face as she looked down into something. He raised a brow before quietly pulling the covers off and leaning over the bed. His heart stopped. She was looking through 'the box'.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "Hey you."

Her head snapped around and her gaze met his.

"Hey", she said softly, "how you doing?" she asked even softer as she noticed his still puffy eyes.

"Better", he said as he nodded his head.

"Good", she said firmly.

He crawled to the edge of the bed and spoke again, "So, thanks", she furrowed her brows, "for letting me act like a total girl last night", he joked.

She smiled, "Well, thanks for acting like a total girl in front of me", she teased back, but Lucas could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Whatchya' got there?" he asked as he walked over and sat next to her.

Her cheeks reddened and he couldn't help but to smile. She was adorable when she was embarrassed.

"I got cold, so I got up to look for a sweatshirt", she began, "I found one", she said as she held up the infamous item, "but it felt too weird to actually put it on", she said quietly.

In the summer she had lived in the 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt. It had been with her for a lot of things. Lucas handed it to her the second night they spent together after he found her on the beach again. She had it on the day she called her father and found out that she was adopted. She was wearing the night they made love and the morning after.

"And what are you doing with this?" he asked accusingly as they both broke from their thoughts. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, when I was looking for a sweatshirt I happened to find this. I thought you would have thrown it out", she said honestly.

"I would never do that", he said quickly, "I **could** never do that", he rephrased.

She nodded her head and turned away from him as she felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"So, a lot of this stuff I've all seen before because I gave it to you", she changed the mood in the room, "but there are a few things that I cannot believe you have", she said as she smiled.

"Like what?" he asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Well . . ." she said as she began to look through the things, "what the hell is this?" she asked as she held up the seashell.

Lucas chuckled, "This past summer the beach held a lot of memories for us. After we had our falling out", he furrowed his brows; he knew that wasn't the right word, but it was all he had at the moment, "I went to the beach and took the shell because I wanted to remember all the things we had shared there", he said as he stared into her eyes.

Peyton swallowed hard and let out a breath. "Okay, well what about this?" she asked as she held out the black feather.

"That night, I know I was supposed to be there for Brooke and I guess part of me was, but when you walked in . . ." he was at a loss for words, "you were a beautifully broken angel", he told her quietly as he unconsciously scooted closer.

"Luke", she breathed out.

"Peyt", he mimicked.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but he was vulnerable right now and she didn't want to do anything until she knew he was positive about it.

She returned her attention to the box in her lap. "What about . . ." she rummaged through the items he had placed in there at one time, "this?" she asked as she pulled at the light blue material. Lucas's eyes widened.

"That's enough", he squeaked out, but it was too late.

"Lucas?" she questioned as she held up the familiar shirt.

"I couldn't just throw it out", he told her honestly, "that day holds a lot of memories, even though I won't ever forget anything that happened, this is my way of making sure I remember what I did", and he told her firmly.

Peyton stared at him in complete awe. He was a much stronger man then she was sure he felt right now.

"Jeez, this thing moves a lot", she joked as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Lucas nodded his head knowingly, "When you were in the hospital, that movement gave me the biggest sense of comfort", he said honestly.

"I never did thank you", she said in a child like voice.

"And you never will", he cut her off. She smiled gratefully. Before she knew what she was doing her body was leaning over to his.

He wanted to kiss her. God, he wanted all of her so badly, but he was scared. Peyton Sawyer was known for promising and panicking and he couldn't handle her panicking now.

"So, school starts today right?" he asked as he stood up from the floor.

She mentally cursed herself, "Yea, are you gunna go?" she asked as she tried to stop reliving the moment they missed.

"Are you gunna be by my side?" he asked seriously.

"Yea", she answered without hesitation.

"Then I'll be there", he said with a smile.

"How about I make us breakfast", she asked with a grin.

Lucas smiled. She was making _them_ breakfast.

------------------------------

"So, how goes everything on the Scott home front?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Peyton.

The pregnant blonde sighed, "Okay . . . better . . . I don't know", she said as she groaned.

Brooke chuckled. "Peyton, you can't change things over night", she reminded her friend in an attempt to soothe her worries.

"I know, but I just wish there was more that I could do", she said despondently.

"Peyton", the tone in her brunette friend's voice made her eyes meet the others, "look at him", Brooke said as she nodded to the blonde.

He stood across the lunchroom with Skills and Mouth. They were talking about something; the girls assumed basketball. Peyton was about to ask Brooke why exactly she was looking at him, but then she got her answer.

He laughed a genuine laugh.

"Wow", Peyton said out loud.

"He's been doing that all day", Brooke whispered, "smiling and laughing and joking around . . . he's the old Luke", she said with a small smile, "and it's because of you", Peyton turned her head to meet Brooke's.

"I can't take credit for that", Peyton brushed it off.

Brooke scoffed. "P. Sawyer, he didn't offer a glimmer of a smirk the entire week and now after a day with you . . . he's smiling again. That's no coincidence", she said firmly.

Peyton blushed, "It just doesn't feel like enough", she said helplessly.

"What more can you?"

"I talked to Karen last night, well I kind of did", she ignored Brooke's raised brow, "I talked, she laid there", the blonde explained, "and then this morning I woke up expecting her to be somewhere other then the bedroom, but we knocked on the door and she didn't answer."

"It's going to take time", Brooke said as she rubbed her back.

"I know, but this is killing Luke and I wish there was more I could do for him", she said softly as she stared at the blonde.

Brooke kinked an eye brow, "There is _more_ you could do", she said suggestively.

"Brooke", the blonde hissed as she smacked her shoulder.

Brooke laughed before speaking again, "I wasn't talking about that, but if you wanna take it there be my guest", Peyton scoffed in disbelief.

"Then what were you suggesting?"

"Last night I told you that we broke up and that he loved you, but when you get to school today you're not holding hands and all lovey dovey . . . what gives?" Brooke asked bluntly.

Peyton sighed, "I don't wanna rush into things."

"Peyton you're having a baby together", she smiled as she rubbed her best friend's belly, "it's a little late for slowing things down", she teased.

"That's the point!" Peyton exclaimed as she threw her hands up, "we're having a kid. I don't want us to be a couple and be all blissed out just because of that."

"That would not be the reason", Brooke quickly assured her.

"But I would feel like it was."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, that boy loves you. He loved you before you got pregnant and he would love you even if you weren't pregnant", she said firmly.

"I'm sorry", Peyton whispered as tears clouded her eyes.

"For what?" Brooke asked somewhat shocked.

"Everything that happened between you guys."

"That was not your fault. He and I . . . we weren't right, it just didn't click anymore", she stuttered out, "I don't know if it ever did", she admitted honestly.

"I'm still sorry", Peyton whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't be", Brooke said as she wiped it away, "besides, I need to be the independent Brooke again, I miss her", she said with a small laugh.

"You're not looking ahead to the next conquest", Peyton teased.

Brooke shook her head with a laugh, "Nah . . . although, it is fun to ogle", she said as a tall, muscular senior walked by.

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes as she looked out into the lunch crowd. Her eyes locked with Lucas's and she instantly blushed and looked away.

"What was that?" Brooke asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing", the blonde muttered.

"That look was not nothing", the brunette pried. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"There's kind of been some tension", she explained carefully.

"Sexual tension", Brooke sang out as she wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

"Yea", Peyton admitted shyly, "is this weird for you? Cause I could talk to someone else about it."

"Like who? Haley doesn't wanna hear about how you wanna jump her best friend and I doubt Nathan wants to know your latest dirty dream", they both laughed, "besides, I'm your best friend P, you should talk to me about this."

Peyton smiled. "Okay well, this morning we kinda had a moment and I wanted to kiss him so badly", she said in frustration, "but I don't want to press him into anything so I backed off. Then we had breakfast and it was sweet. After that we got ready for school. While he was in the bathroom this one", she said while pointing at her stomach accusingly, "decided to kick my bladder around. So, I kinda walked into the bathroom and he was in a towel and he looked so good", she said as she shook her head blissfully.

"Wow", Brooke breathed out.

"I know", Peyton agreed, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean I would take him right now if I could", she spoke before thinking.

Brooke chuckled. "Your five months along now right?"

"Yea, almost my sixth", Peyton said in confusion.

"It's all part of the second trimester. Your hormones will be all over the place", Brooke said matter of factly.

"And how do you know this?" Peyton asked in amusement.

"Well, you and Haley are both pregnant and experiencing this. I didn't wanna be left out", she finished with a pout.

"You will never be left out B. Davis."

"Yea, yea . . . what are you doing later?" Brooke asked although she knew the answer.

"Baby shopping", Peyton said meekly, "you could come", she added quickly.

"No thanks", she said as she laughed, "you and Haley are both in the second trimester and I can't exactly deal with you both at the same time", she teased although she was completely serious.

------------------------------

"How'd the first day back go?" Nathan asked as he pushed the shopping cart down the aisle.

"Not too bad", Lucas mused from the cart next to his brother.

"That's great."

"Yea, Peyton's really helped too", he said adoringly.

Nathan smirked. "How's that working out?"

"Me and Peyton are friends", Lucas said, getting to the point he knew they were heading in.

Nathan held up his hands in defense before placing them back on the cart. "I was just asking, don't get so touchy big brother", Nathan thought before speaking again, "or is it the lack of touchy that has you all riled up?" he smirked again.

"Ha Ha", Lucas said deadpanned as he rammed his cart into Nathan's.

"Hey!" the brunette Scott yelled in protest.

"That's for being a smartass."

Nathan sighed. "Okay, okay", he finally conceded, "Seriously though, how's everything going?"

"Everything could be better", Lucas said truthfully, "but right now its better then I thought it would be", Nathan could hear the genuine shock in his voice.

"Why do you think that?" he asked as he picked up a package of pacifier's.

Lucas shrugged. "I guess that I felt like nothing could help me get over everything that happened. That I would never be able to let it go and that I would always be so angry because of it", he spoke with strong emotion, "but then . . ."

"Peyton woke up", Nathan cut his brother off in a whisper.

Lucas looked over at Nathan with a smile and nodded. "I was really scared I was gunna lose her and the baby", he swallowed hard, "I can't really stand to lose either of them"; Nathan could hear the emotion in his voice.

"You're not loosing either of them", he said firmly, "Peyton won't let that happen."

"You never know", Lucas said gloomily.

"Well with Sawyer I do know", he countered, "you being an ass didn't stop her and a gun shot didn't stop her, nothing else will", he assured the older Scott.

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. He was glad to have his brother back in his life.

"This would be so much easier if I knew what we were having", Lucas said in frustration.

"You don't wanna know?"

"We decided to be surprised, but this still sucks", he laughed as he looked between the pick and blue baby blankets.

"We might find out", Nathan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Haley wants to know?"

"I'm going to persuade her", Nathan admitted sheepishly. Lucas chuckled.

"Good luck with that", he said sarcastically.

"Other then the Peyton situation", Nathan let out a low laugh, "how is everything else?" he asked tentatively.

Lucas stared at two boxes of bottles until he decided on the better brand, "My mom's kind of a shell", he said as he tossed the chosen brand in the cart, "I guess that's expected though", he tried to say indifferently.

Nathan sighed. He knew his older brother hadn't had the easiest life. Dan abandoned him. Nathan used to torture him. He had contracted the heart condition their father had. And now he had lost the only man he ever considered a father.

"Luke, it's going to get better", he knew he couldn't promise that, but he wanted to.

"People keep saying that, but I'm waiting for it", he leaned his elbows on the handle of the cart as he continued to push it.

"You need to give it time."

"Peyton talked to my mom last night", he said softly, "she didn't tell me, but I heard her through the walls", he said softly as if Peyton was right behind them.

"It always comes back to Peyton", Nathan mused as he smiled at Lucas.

Lucas blushed. "She's a big part of my life", he said truthfully.

"And you're in love with her", Nathan coughed out.

"What?"

"Don't deny it Luke", Nathan groaned, "it would only make this process longer for no reason", he noticed the look Lucas gave him, "Haley's my wife, eventually I take tips from her", he said casually.

"Fine, I love her. I am completely, undeniably, totally, in love with Peyton Sawyer", he said with a grin that he brother saw through.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"There's no hope", he said bluntly, "she doesn't feel the same way."

"Okay", Nathan scoffed. He knew for a fact that his best friend felt the same way.

"It's true. Today we almost kissed like five times", he said in amazement, "but the first time we didn't kiss it was because she stopped the moment, almost every time after that I stopped it because I figured she didn't want to", he said dejectedly, "then she walked in on me in the bathroom and I thought she was going to throw up."

"I would too", Nathan snickered.

"I had a towel on, douche", he said as he threw a random object into Nathan's cart.

"Hey!" he yelled out, "Haley will kill me if I come back with something that wasn't on the list", he said seriously.

Lucas snorted before Nathan continued. "Maybe Peyton's just scared", he pointed out.

"Maybe she just doesn't feel the same."

"Maybe she just doesn't wanna rush things", he argued in his best friend's defense.

"Maybe we should stop arguing."

"Just . . . test the waters", Nathan offered support, "let her know that your not clinging to her because of the circumstance" Lucas nodded.

"I will", he said in determination.

"Alright", Nathan smiled.

"What the hell is a Boppy?" Lucas asked as he searched the list.

Nathan shrugged. "What's a Diaper Genie?"

"What were they thinking when they said we should split the lists?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan laughed.

------------------------------

"So, did you and Haley get the things you guys needed?" Lucas asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"Not all of it, but most of it", she said as she nodded her head, "what about you and Nathan?" she asked accusingly.

"I think we did well", Lucas said thoughtfully as he put the car into park.

"Let's leave it all in the car until tomorrow", Peyton decided before Lucas could open the trunk.

"Good idea", he agreed.

"I'm exhausted", Peyton said through a yawn as she and Lucas walked up the path.

"I can take care of that", he said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Lucas Scott, put me down", she protested half heartedly, "You'll break your back."

"Oh please", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Luuuke", she laughed as they walked through the kitchen door.

"Peyyyyt", he mimicked.

"Oh my", they heard another voice speak.

"Mom", Lucas gasped out as he carefully placed Peyton on her feet.

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope_

_There's hope_

_There's hope

* * *

_

Let me know what you think.


	14. Save Tonight

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_Save tonight _

_And fight the break of dawn _

"Mom", Lucas repeated.

Peyton looked back and forth between the mother and son. What the hell was she supposed to do?

"I think I'm gunna lay down", she said awkwardly.

"Don't", Karen stopped her, "I made dinner."

"You cooked?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Yea, I was out of the house all day", she said as she turned her attention to the pot on the stove.

Lucas and Peyton shared a glace. That's why she didn't respond when they knocked on the door.

"Sit", she ordered, "it's just about done."

The shocked teens did as they were told. Lucas took one side of the table and Peyton took the other; Karen would be rooted in the middle.

"So, what's on the menu?" Peyton broke the silence.

"Fettuccini Alfredo", Karen said as she plated the meal.

Lucas smiled somewhat sadly. "Keith's favorite."

Karen nodded. She brought the platter and a pitcher of lemonade over to the table.

"Ma, what brought all of this on?" he asked gently.

Karen looked over at Peyton and grabbed her hand before turning her attention back to her son.

"Sometimes you have to live through the pain", Peyton squeezed the older woman's hand as she heard her voice shake.

"I think that's pretty great advice", Lucas mused as he watched the silent exchange between the two women in his life.

Peyton felt the baby kick and smiled.

"Well, this one certainly is hungry", she and Lucas laughed and Karen looked on.

"The baby kicked?" she asked in amazement.

Peyton nodded her head. She didn't even realize that Karen hadn't felt her grandchild make itself known.

"Can I?" she asked as she held her hands to Peyton's stomach.

"Of course", the two parents to be watched on with tears in their eyes.

"Hey you", Karen whispered, "I haven't been the best grandma lately, but I promise that's going to change. You're gunna need your grandma in your life . . . and I intend to spoil you rotten", she added before she turned to her meal.

"Thanks Karen", Peyton whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"Thank you", Karen said deeply as she smiled at Peyton.

"This looks delicious", Lucas said as he stared at his plate.

"Well, let's hope it tastes as good as it looks. I haven't made it in a while."

"I'm sure its better then anything I would have made", Peyton mused.

"And why's that?"

"I can't cook" the blonde said simply.

"Well we're going to change that tomorrow", Peyton raised a brow, "I can't have my grandchild eating take out every night", she teased.

"Sounds like a plan", Peyton said as she wrapped the linguini around her fork.

"This is great", Lucas said as he took a bite.

"Great?" Peyton questioned. "It's amazing!" she barely got out between bites.

"Easy there Peyt, nobody's gunna take it away from you", Lucas teased as she piled food onto her fork.

Peyton's mouth hung open in shock. "Dude, so not the way to talk to the mother of your child", she spoke as she placed a hand over her heart.

Karen watched as her son and Peyton fell into banter and she laughed. She let herself genuinely chuckle. And she realized something.

It was the first laugh to escape Karen's mouth in over a week.

------------------------------

"Do you and Nathan want to know what you're having?"

After dinner, Peyton insisted on doing the dishes; which fell on deaf ears. Karen and Lucas immediately helped out. She feigned annoyance, but truthfully; Peyton loved the sense of family she felt.

Peyton looked on from her seat at the table as mother and son washed and dried the dishes and couldn't help but to smile as she pictured the look on Lucas's face as he finally talked her. Her designated job was to put any extra food in the Tupperware, when she finished she left the items on the table and retreated to Lucas's bedroom. She knew he and Karen had some things to discuss.

"We haven't really talked about it, but I wanna be surprised", Haley mused from the other end of the line.

The blonde had to hold back her laughter. Lucas had told her in the car that Nathan wanted to find out. He was in for a surprise.

"Luke and I decided to wait too. Normally I hate surprises, but this seems like a good one."

"Speaking of . . . how is my best friend?"

"He's good, a lot better actually. We laughed the whole car ride home from the mall and then we walked in and Karen had made dinner and—"

"Whoa!" Haley cut her off, "Karen left the room?"

Peyton smiled. "Yea, Luke and I walked into the house and there she was."

"That's unbelievable", Haley whispered in awe.

"I know, she cooked dinner and everything."

"You did well girly", Haley spoke with pride.

Peyton furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Peyton, you talked to Karen the other day; what do you think brought on her change in mood?" Haley asked knowingly.

Peyton bit her lip, "Do you really think that's why she left?"

"Yes", Haley said without hesitation, "You are an amazing person Peyton Sawyer, learn to take some credit once and a while", Haley teased.

"Thanks" Peyton whispered as her voice shook.

"Ohh, don't you cry", Haley threatened as her own voice began to shake. Before either of them knew it both girls were a mass of sobs.

Peyton heard a rustling on the other end and a whispering voice.

"Sawyer, what the hell did you do to my wife?" Nathan teased.

"I'm sorry", the blonde whispered.

"Relax", he said assured her, "take a deep breath." Peyton did as she was told and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks Nathan."

"No problem. Since I have you on the phone let me ask you something . . . when are you and my brother going to get together?"

"Goodbye Nathan", Peyton said curtly.

"No—wait . . . Sawyer", was all she heard before she hit the end button.

------------------------------

"How's Peyton handling everything?" Karen asked as she set two cups of hot chocolate onto the table.

She watched as the corner of Lucas's lips turned up. "She's amazing."

"I'm glad. I know how hard it can be to have a child at eighteen", she reminisced.

"I know . . . she's been great with everything though. We went shopping today and I was expecting her to be tired and sleep the car ride home, but she stayed up and we talked and laughed the entire time. Considering she got shot a week ago, she's an absolute trooper", he gushed.

"Life certainly has dealt her a rough hand", Karen agreed.

"But she's still so strong."

"I think on some level she has you to thank for that."

Lucas shook his head. "That's all her."

Karen smiled at her son.

"You're lucky to have each other Lucas", she spoke as she stared at him, "and I love you for going in the school that day, but don't ever let me come that close to losing you again", she threatened as she pointed a finger at him.

Lucas swallowed. "Mom, I have to tell you something", he watched as she tensed, "I lied to you", he spoke barely above a whisper, "I have HCM."

"Lucas Scott", she whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but I didn't want to stop playing basketball. I know how stupid that seems, but it was my life—"

"Luke", she said disappointedly.

"I know, it was stupid, but I've been taking medication for it I'm gunna talk to Whitey tomorrow."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"There was so much going on. You were in New Zealand and then you came back and Peyton got pregnant and then Keith came home and it never seemed like the right time to say something like this", he furrowed his brows as he thought of everything he had just said. It was only January and this was what his senior year had been like.

"You have too much to live for Lucas, you have a baby on the way and I know I need you . . . Peyton needs you too", she watched as he nodded.

"I'm going to Whitey tomorrow and see if anything can be worked out", he said firmly.

"Good, and don't ever hide anything from me again", she warned.

"I won't."

"Don't take her for granted Luke", this made Lucas's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Keith and I . . . we never had a fair chance and that was our own fault in a lot of ways. I don't want you to have regrets Lucas", she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mom . . ." he took a minute to compose himself. His mother had locked herself in a room for a week and she could already tell how he felt about her.

Transparent much?

"Peyton and I aren't even dating", he offered lamely.

Karen covered her son's hand with her own before she spoke again.

"Don't take your time together for granted."

------------------------------

He walked into his room and instantly smiled. She was fast asleep with her mouth slightly opened, one hand was draped above her head and the other rested right above her belly. The room was quiet except for the steady snoring that escaped the blonde. She had a tendency to snore, but because the pregnancy caused her nasal passages to swell, it was incredibly heightened.

He sat on the edge of his bed and watched her sleep. Truth is he could have watched her forever, but they needed to talk.

"Pssst", he whispered. She furrowed her brows and made a small noise, but didn't open her eyes.

"Peyton", he whispered again as he gently shook her.

Again her eyes remained closed. Lucas stared at her; she was the hardest person to wake.

The shirt she was wearing had ridden up in her sleep and her swollen stomach was exposed. He smiled as he gently danced his fingers from her belly button up to where the shirt stopped. His cold hands across her warn skin caused goose bumps to form and he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey you", he spoke with a smile. He removed his hand when he saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Hey back at ya", she said as she yawned, "how's your mom?" she asked as she sat up.

"Good", he said with a smile as he readjusted the pillow under her leg.

"Good", she repeated with a smile, "I'm really glad", she said sincerely.

"Me too . . . listen can we talk for a second?' Peyton tensed at the tone of his voice.

"What's up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and she drew in a long breath. "I've been thinking, and . . . Peyton, I wanna be with you."

It wasn't exactly a new revelation for her. Nathan had told her that Lucas still did; he was just an ass when it came to decisiveness. Haley had told her that he wouldn't run into the school for just anyone. And even Brooke, had told her that they broke up because he loved the blonde. But to hear him say the words aloud made her panic.

"Lucas", she spoke as she quickly got up from the bed; well as quickly as she could.

"Be careful", he said sternly.

"You don't mean that", she ignored his warning.

"Of course I do . . . Peyton I have wanted to be with you since freshman year when I would watch you from across the quad", he spoke without thinking.

One brow rose and a small smirk graced her lips. "You used to watch me?"

Lucas turned five different shades of red. "That's not really important now", he muttered.

"I'm not capable of being loved, Luke . . . it just doesn't happen", she whispered as tears blurred her vision.

"Well, that's too bad", he said with a smirk, "Because I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"Lucas . . ." her voice seemed pleading.

He shook his head angrily.

"Don't do this", he begged, "don't stand there and act like you don't feel the same way. Don't try and make me believe that everything we've been through has been in vain. Don't act like that day in the library meant nothing. Because I know it did Peyton", his voice shook and her heart pounded.

"Lucas, I have some real baggage; you know me", she tried to argue.

He sighed in annoyance and lifted his head to the ceiling, "You right, I do know you! I know that you hate clowns. You're stubborn. You're a smartass. You smile to the world, but inside you could be crying. You're scared of being close to people because they always leave you. You have a certain smile that's reserved for your dad. You can't take a compliment to save your life. You blush every time you see your bare stomach in the mirror. And most of all I know that being in love scares you, but once you let yourself go . . . it's the most amazing sight in the world", as he finished his sentence he looked down and half expected to be greeted with a hard slap to the face.

Peyton limped over to him with tears rolling down her face. He saw her raise her arm and he flinched; only softening when it wrapped around his neck. She brought his head closer to hers and he instantly brought their foreheads together.

She bit her lip before leaning up and capturing her lips with her own. It was a simple and honest kiss. It wasn't lustful and it wasn't done in hunger.

The kiss ended, but their foreheads remained together. She rubbed her nose against his and smiled.

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

He carefully picked her up around her waist. The sounds of her laughter filled the room as he spun them around and a grin never left his face.

_Save Tonight.. Save Tonight.. _

_Save Tonight.. Save Tonight.. _

_Save tonight.. Oh that's Right! _

_Save Tonight.. Save Tonight.. _

_Save Tonight

* * *

_

FINALLY! lol...I'm sure that's the reaction a lot of you have. Let me know what you think.


	15. Teenagers

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Over 200! You guys are amazinggg.

I'm not too happy with these lyrics, but it was this or Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and even though I love them, their song lyrics didn't fit at all here lol.

* * *

_And if the truth to be told about Johnny that_

He's the part of you when you think back

You all know him as the kid who got sidetracked

Peyton sighed contently as she breathed in an oh so familiar scent. _'Lucas Scott should have his own personal cologne'_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a goofy grin.

"With that look on your face someone might think you got lucky last night", she teased as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I did", he whispered as he pulled her closer.

They hadn't slept together. The thought hadn't even come up. They spent most of the night whispering and giggling . . . like the teenagers they were.

"Sweet talker", she muttered as she buried herself into his embrace.

"Its true baby girl", he spoke affectionately. Peyton rolled her eyes in agitation, but her smile gave her away.

She traced an invisible pattern on his t-shirt covered chest, "This is pretty good huh?"

"Babe, if you think this is good then just wait till we sleep together", he let out a hearty laugh as Peyton smacked his chest.

"Pig and we've already done that . . . remember", she said as she pointed to her stomach.

"How could I forget", he whispered huskily.

"Beats me", she whispered as his lips crashed down to hers.

Their mouths opened and closed in sync and Lucas's tongue didn't even have to ask for entrance. Together their tongues massaged each other's until a loud moan escaped Peyton's lips.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he questioned as he kissed her neck.

She ran her hand along his body and smiled as he shuddered.

"I have a small clue", she whispered before bringing his face up to hers and kissing him again. She pulled away abruptly and Lucas stared at her. She made a face and her hand traveled to her lower abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked in a panic.

"Nothing, it just feels weird", Peyton said vaguely.

"What kind of weird? Painful, weird? Annoying, weird? Should I get my mom, weird?" he asked as began to get up from the bed.

"No, it's just a pressure", she mumbled as she focused on the strange feeling.

Lucas was comforted in the fact that she wasn't in pain, but still wanted to know what it meant.

"The baby book", he said as if it were an epiphany. Peyton let out a small laugh as he picked up "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and began to flip through it.

After a minute of searching he had the answer, "**Braxton Hicks contraction", he stated.**

**Peyton eyes widened and he continued. "**Your uterus may start flexing to build strength for the big job ahead. You may feel these warm-ups, called Braxton Hicks contractions, in your lower abdomen and groin. They're painless and come and go unpredictably", he finished as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So this is normal?" Peyton asked as she squinted her eyes.

"Apparently."

"Well, that's interesting", she said unsurely.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what it felt like", Lucas mused as he sat beside her again.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

"Seriously, I mean I get to feel the baby kick when you tell me it happens, but to feel it inside of you must be amazing."

"It is amazing, but having to push it out of me in a few months won't be too wonderful", she muttered.

He smiled as he took her into his arms. "I'll be right there by your side" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled appreciatively. "I know you will."

Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"This is really good", Lucas whispered in comparison to Peyton's earlier thoughts.

"I have to go", she said suddenly.

She saw the fear in his eyes and kissed him sweetly. "Relax babe, Brooke's at my house and considering I haven't been there in a while I figured I should make sure she hasn't painted my room _pink_", Peyton spat out the last word in disgust.

Lucas chuckled. "Alright, let me grab my keys and I'll drive you", he said as he rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Wait", she said as she grabbed his arm. He lay back down and pulled her into his arms, "can we just stay like this for a little longer?" she pleaded.

He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"There's no place else I'd rather be."

------------------------------

Nathan Scott was lying in bed with Haley. This was the time of day he loved the most. Sure he loved talking to her and he loved being around all of their friends, but this was what he loved the most. She was pressed against his chest and his arms were firmly wrapped around her.

"I love you", he whispered as he leaned his lips down to her ear.

"I love you too", she said as she nestled herself deeper into his embrace.

They had spent the past few mornings this way. Simply blocking the world out and basking in each others presence.

"How do you think things went with our blonde friends last night?"

Haley sighed. Lucas had told them that he was planning to talk to her, eventually. In their minds Nathan had started a snowball effect.

"Well, if Peyton flipped out after talking to you, I don't think it went too well."

"Can you honestly blame me? Those two have pinned for each other since last year."

"Even longer for Lucas", Haley said.

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Since when?"

Haley laughed as she thought about her answer. "Since like seventh grade . . . actually maybe longer", she said as she shrugged.

"Jeez, he really was a loser", he snorted.

"No . . . just in love", his wife spoke softly.

Nathan nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right", she teased.

"Yea", he muttered because he knew she was right.

"We're pretty lucky huh? That we found each other and everything", Haley said as she interlocked their hands.

Nathan simply nodded his head. He truly was a blessed man and he was only seventeen years old. He had a family coming. A son or daughter that was going to need him. And he had an amazing woman in his life. He kissed her forehead before he spoke.

"Marry me."

She turned in his arms and raised a brow, "We already did that", she said as she pointed to her left ring finger.

"Marry me again", he restated," I love you Haley and I want to give you the wedding you always deserved. After the shooting and seeing all the heartache Karen went through . . . I wanna show our family and friends how much we love each other."

Haley opened her mouth, but she quickly closed it and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Nathan asked in concern when he noticed that her hand was pressed against her stomach.

Haley shook her head with a smile. "The baby . . . it's kicking", she whispered as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment. She took his hand brought it to the spot that she felt pressure in. His eyes lit up.

"Oh my god! That's our baby", he whispered to his wife.

Haley looked from Nathan to her stomach. His hands were firmly in place and he had a grin on his lips that she had never seen before.

"Yes."

Nathan lifted his eyes to meet Haley's, but never lifted his head.

"What?"

"Yes", she whispered as she took his hands and intertwined their fingers, "I'll marry you . . . again."

Nathan smiled as he picked her up. "I'm so glad you said that", he said truthfully.

Haley pulled back, but remained in his arms.

"There's no other answer I'd give you."

------------------------------

"B. Davis!" Peyton yelled out as she entered her house.

With that Brooke bounded down the stairs, "P. Sawyer!"

"How goes things in the Sawyer home?" Peyton asked as Brooke helped her into the living room.

"Things go well", she mused, "Did you know that the shower in your room tends to scream?" she asked with a horrified expression.

Peyton chuckled, "Yea, I've been meaning to fix that; it's got something to do with the pipes."

"Well, it's not a problem now cause I fixed it", she said confidently.

"_You_ fixed it?" Peyton asked incredulously.

Brooke rolled her eyes and waved a hand at the blonde, "Nathan came over and took a look at it."

"_Nathan_ fixed it?" There were many things Nathan Scott was, but a 'Mr. Fix-it' was not one of them.

"Well, then he called Haley and she fixed it", she admitted meekly.

Peyton laughed and Brooke narrowed her eyes, "So, how do you get the credit for fixing the pipe?"

"I called Nathan and Nathan called Haley, therefore if I had never called Nathan, Haley wouldn't have come and the pipe wouldn't be fixed", she explained seriously.

"You are something else B."

"I know", Brooke said as she tilted her head to the side and smiled, "So, I've been pretty good at holding off on the third degree, but it's been like five minutes and I think that's good enough. What was with the 'Broody' brigade outside?" Brooke asked through a smile.

"He just dropped me off."

She wasn't sure why she wasn't telling Brooke straight out about her and Lucas. She knew that there weren't any feelings between the two of them, but on some level it still felt weird.

Peyton huffed before fidgeting to get to her feet. Right now she wanted to be as far away from Brooke as possible. The girl knew her too well.

Brooke sighed as she stood to help Peyton up. She held out her hand and the blonde gladly took it; it was difficult being pregnant and still half cripple. She watched as Peyton independently limped away from her.

"And the kiss was a thanks?" Brooke questioned with a smirk. Peyton stopped and sighed.

"You saw that?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"Peyton, I'm pretty sure a blind person could have seen it", she laughed as Peyton blushed, "what's going on?"

She looked at the floor and shuffled her foot along the wooden panels, "We're together now." She took a breath before raising her head.

"Ahhh! Peyton, this is great!" Brooke squealed as she jumped to the blonde.

"Really?" Peyton knew she was thrilled and she knew it was great, but she never really expected Brooke to voice the same things.

"Yes, you and he are like . . . I don't even know, but it works", she said with a small laugh. Peyton let out a relieved sigh.

"Were you expecting me to have a different reaction?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged. "Not really . . . I don't know, I guess I thought that saying it out loud would somehow mess things up."

"Peyton, there is nothing that can mess this up. I'm not in love with Lucas. And if any other girl even looks at him . . . I'll beat the crap out of her", Brooke flashed her famous dimpled smile and the blonde chuckled.

"Thanks Davis"

"Anytime momma Sawyer."

------------------------------

"So, what exactly did you used to watch?"

Peyton smirked as Lucas choked on his drink. They were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the other three to join them.

"Hmm?" he questioned without meeting her gaze.

"Last night, you said you used to watch me", she knew he didn't need to be reminded, "what exactly did you watch?" she asked again with a playful smile.

Lucas blushed before he answered. "Your legs mostly", he turned to Peyton and laughed as her mouth hung open, "from up close they're kinda chickeny", she playfully smacked his shoulder, "but from where I was sitting they looked pretty damn good", he whispered with a reminiscent smile.

"I'm not sure that that's a compliment", she grumbled as she shook her head.

Lucas smiled before he pulled her in for a kiss, "Trust me, it is", he whispered gruffly as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Alright, alright", Nathan broke the moment as he and Haley walked over, "enough is enough", he teased.

"Ignore my less then romantic husband", Haley apologized as she swatted Nathan's shoulder.

"Less than romantic? I proposed this morning in a pretty damn good way", he argued.

When the married couple first announced that they were getting married the other three simply stared at them. It wasn't until they saw Haley's tear filled eyes that they snapped into excitement.

"You did great tutor husband", Brooke cut in as she joined them all, "now leave the rest up to me" she spoke with confidence.

"Brooke I told you that you don't need to do all of this", Haley said as she pointed to the notebook in the brunette's hands.

Peyton scoffed, "Brooke lives for weddings; it's like her Christmas."

They all watched as Brooke grinned and nodded her head.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could . . ."

Brooke continued to talk about the Naley wedding. Haley nodded her head and looked on with wide eyes; she grabbed Lucas's hand for support and he simply laughed and kissed Peyton's curls before leaning over and looking at the small marbled notebook. Nathan turned to Peyton and smiled when he saw her smile.

"Look at you", he whispered. Peyton faced him with a raised brow.

"What?" her cheeks turned the slightest shade of red.

"Nothing, happy just looks good on you", he said as he pulled her into a sideways hug and kissed her temple.

Peyton looked around the table. Her friends hadn't had the easiest life. All of them dealt with hardships. Brooke's parents were never around. Lucas was abandoned by his father and then lost the only father he ever knew. Nathan wished Dan would have abandoned him. Haley was the one who always had to have the answers. And Peyton, well; she had two dead moms and a father that was always out to sea. Regardless, they all wore smiles.

"Happy looks good on everyone", Peyton added as an afterthought as she stretched her arm over to Nathan's shoulder.

They had been through a lot. There was no denying any of that. But as Peyton looked at her friends and the way they interacted with each other she could come to one conclusion.

They were still teenagers.

_Cause and reaction_

Where's the action?

Teenagers

We were teenagers

* * *

Okay, so this was basically all fluff lol . . . it wont be like this forever though; I'm warning you now lol. Let me know what you think. Oh and, should I make Karen pregnant too? I was thinking about doing it, but I didn't want it to be too much. Let me know what you think about that too.

Ooo and I got that Braxton Hicks contraction stuff from a website—just throwing that out there.


	16. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Sorry that this took forever, but I had finals and you know the deal. I'm on break now though, for a month and a half! lol . . . I'll do better with the updates. I hope lol.

* * *

_Seventeen is just a test,_

_Yeah and I would recommend,_

_That you live with no regrets,_

_And even if it seems,_

_Like the world is crashing on you,_

_You shouldn't let it hold you down,_

_Shouldn't hold you back,_

_Oh no, woah._

It was Friday afternoon and the five seniors had made it through their first week back to school, almost completely unscathed.

_Lucas and Peyton walked into the school; it was Tuesday and they were both optimistic about the rest of the week. The doctor had told her that she only needed to use one crutch for now; her free hand was clasped in Lucas's calloused one._

"_So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Peyton asked as they continued their walk. Lucas didn't answer, instead he stopped in his tracks causing Peyton to jerk back a little. She furrowed her brows and followed his gaze; her breath instantly hitched._

"_Let's just go to class okay?" her voice pleaded with him. He dropped her hand and walked over to the locker. She watched with baited breath. Before Lucas reached the locker Mouth had placed a small microphone in the floor. She knew this wasn't going to end well._

_He dropped his backpack to the floor and reeled his leg back before bringing it, full force, forward; causing everything that had been laid out to either shatter or fly around the halls. He ripped the picture of Jimmy Edwards off the locker and faced the crowd that had gathered._

_Peyton shuddered at the eerie look in his normally calm blue eyes. She didn't know where Brooke came from, but she was thankful that her protective arm was wrapped around her shoulder._

"_Lucas . . ." they heard Mouth trail off._

"_He doesn't deserve this", Lucas spat out._

"_He was our friend."_

_Lucas shook his head and smiled bitterly. "That _friend_ took away the only father I ever knew."_

_Before it could escalate Nathan interfered._

They still hadn't talked about that day in school. It had rocked Peyton emotionally and she knew it affected Lucas a lot more then he had let on. She watched him as he slept. She was in her computer chair and he was flat on his back on her bed. Brooke was at cheer practice; Peyton had felt like skipping and Brooke understood. They still didn't know where Lucas was at when it came to basketball and she knew she needed to be around for him. She was putting the finishing touches on her drawing when she heard the knock on her bedroom door.

"Mouth", she said in shock, "hey", she whispered and hoped Lucas didn't wake up.

Mouth looked from Peyton to the sleeping Lucas, "Can I talk to you?" he whispered. Peyton nodded and placed her sketchpad on her desk before attempting to stand.

"Here", Mouth whispered as he walked over and held out his hand. Peyton blushed; she hated feeling like an invalid.

"Thanks."

"So, what brings you by?" she asked as they walked into the hallway and down the stairs.

"I wanted to talk about Luke", he said softly. She nodded her head and they walked into the kitchen, "I'm sorry for everything that happened the other day. I shouldn't have even said anything, but I couldn't stop myself."

"I'm sorry", Peyton emphasized, "Lucas shouldn't have acted the way he did. He's hurting and we all know that, but it doesn't give him any right to be disrespectful", she said firmly.

"Everyone has their own ways of dealing", Mouth tried to reason.

"He's not dealing though. He's bottling it all up and plastering a smile on his face because he doesn't want me to have to deal with it. He's always the protector", she said in admiration, but the look on her face gave off anything but that.

------------------------------

_Open your eyes, Luke_

Lucas woke up with confusion clouding his mind. He had no idea where that type of dream came from. He wished it would stop coming. He had been having them the entire week, but he still didn't know what they meant.

"Hey you."

Lucas smiled instantly at the familiar voice.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked as he stretched his still tired muscles.

Peyton smiled. "I was watching you sleep", he raised a brow.

"Well, that's not creepy at all", he laughed as he caught the marker that she playfully threw at him.

"Like you don't watch me", she muttered, "you used to watch me all the time . . . remember", she said sweetly while smirking at him.

Lucas nodded his head and grinned. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Not as long as I can help it", she agreed. A moment of silence went by before she spoke again, "Mouth came by a little while ago", Lucas furrowed his brows, "he wanted to apologize, but you were sleeping."

"I don't really wanna talk to him anyway", Lucas said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Luke", her voice pleaded with him and she closed her eyes, "he's sorry okay. Jimmy was his friend and he feels horrible that everything played out the way it did. Please talk to him", she begged with a pout.

"I just need time Peyt. Jimmy was my friend too, this whole thing just sucks", he sighed in frustration and Peyton knew the conversation was over.

"We have to get going", she said as she grabbed onto the desk and stood herself up.

"Last appointment", Lucas said with a smile.

The entire week after school he and Peyton headed over to the hospital. The doctor checked Peyton and thankfully everything had been fine at every appointment.

"I know! I'm pretty sure my days of the crutch are over", she smiled back, "I'll be in the car", she said softly.

Lucas stared at her. She was putting on a brave for him and he loved her for it. He knew the fact that he wasn't opening up to her about this was upsetting, but until he figured out what everything meant he didn't want to get her involved. He felt like a hypocrite. He was always telling her to open up to him and here he was, completely closed off.

"Hey", he called out as she reached her doorway, "I love you, you know that", she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I know, I love you too", she smiled at him again before walking out the door.

Lucas sighed as he got out of the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and made his way to the door.

"Luke!" Peyton yelled from downstairs, "keys", her voice echoed through the house.

He chuckled and walked over to her desk. He grabbed the keys and was about to turn around when he noticed her sketchpad. He checked over his shoulder before carefully opening it and turning to her newest drawing. It was of him and her. They were standing face to face, but he was in a box of some sort. They were speaking to each other. She was asking him if he was okay and he was saying he was fine. The caption at the bottom is what really caught his attention.

**True**** Love?**

------------------------------

"Haley James Scott", the gray haired nurse called out into the waiting room.

The small brunette jumped up and grabbed Nathan's hand in the process.

"Let's go hubby", she cheered as they followed the nurse.

Nathan chuckled and squeezed her hand. He never knew someone who was so excited to be in a doctor's office. Granted, this was a pretty awesome experience and he knew everything would be fine; he just couldn't stop the nerves that crept into him.

"You okay?" his eyes snapped to meet Haley's. She was already on the table with her shirt half up.

"I'm great", he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I might have to talk to the doctor about this whole shirt up business", he mumbled without breaking contact.

"Oh please", Haley muttered as she rolled her eyes, but smiled up at him.

"Young love", Dr. Robert's commented as he entered the room. Haley blushed and Nathan smirked.

"How's it going doc?" Nathan asked as he shook the older man's hand.

"Not bad. The Raven's are pulling out a good season."

"We're pulling out a great season", Nathan corrected him confidently.

Dr. Robert's chuckled. "Excuse my husband", Haley apologized as she glared at Nathan.

"Oh please, I remember what it was like to be a Raven. It's good that he has so much pride", Nathan grinned and Haley scoffed.

"Anymore compliments and we won't be able to breathe because Nathan's head will take up air space", she teased. Nathan's mouth hung open and the doctor simply smirked.

"Then let's take a look at your baby", the doctor proceeded to slip on a pair of gloves and prepped Haley.

"This will be a little cold", he reminded the young mother to be. She sucked in a breath and goose bumps formed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that", Nathan grabbed her and brought it to his lips; kissing it sweetly. Soon enough a heartbeat enveloped the room.

"Alright, everything seems to be developing fine. There's strong heartbeat and all the vitals are fine. Would you like to know what you'll be having in a few months?" he questioned with a smile.

Nathan turned to Haley with hopeful eyes. He had told her that he wanted to know the sex and Haley stubbornly disagreed; needless to say the married couple went through a good set of arguments.

"Yes", Haley said as she squeezed Nathan's hand.

"Okay," Dr. Robert's moved the sonogram device around Haley's swollen stomach until he found what he was looking for, "can you guys see that?" he asked as he pointed to the screen.

Nathan grinned, "Is that a . . ."

"Yes, in five months you will both welcome a guaranteed star Raven to the world."

------------------------------

"Lucas, can you drop it please?" she begged as she walked into her house.

"No Peyton, I will not drop it", he mocked, "What the hell is that drawing supposed to mean?" he questioned in anger.

She sighed in frustration. The entire car ride home had been based on that drawing. All she wanted to do was enjoy the rest of the night with her boyfriend. Maybe go out dinner or the movies. But no, sometimes he needed to learn when to let a sleeping dog lie.

"You shouldn't even have seen that! Those are private," the volume of their voices continued to rise; causing the brunette that had been sleeping to carefully seat herself atop the staircase.

"It's a good thing I did see it. Were you ever going to tell me that this was how you felt?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on in there?" she asked as pointed to his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, that day in the school scared the hell out of me", he instantly knew she wasn't talking about the shooting; she meant the scene that played out earlier this week.

"I'm sorry okay? I wasn't thinking and I was angry. I told you I'll talk to Mouth."

"This isn't even about that", she said exasperatedly. Brooke could hear the absolute desperation in her friend's voice and knew she needed to calm this whole thing.

"Peyt—"

"I need you to let me in. Stop holding back", she begged as she grabbed his hands, "the doctors said the baby is perfectly fine. I'm not a gimp anymore", he smiled at her, "Don't hold this all in . . . please", she begged once more.

Before he could answer the front door opened and Nathan and Haley walked in, at the same time Brook stepped onto the hardwood floors of the hall.

"We're having a boy!" Nathan's voice boomed. Peyton dropped Lucas's hands and rushed over to Haley; Brooke followed her lead.

"Congrats little brother", Lucas seemed to yell over the girls screams.

"Thanks", Nathan beamed. Peyton rushed over and threw her arms around Nathan. Lucas let out a breath.

The moment was gone.

He looked over at Peyton and could see the pain behind her eyes. Yes, that moment may have been gone.

But it definitely wasn't forgotten.

_Don't worry you'll show them,_

_There's a fire in your eyes,_

_And I hope you'll let it burn._

_There's a scream in your voice,_

_And I hope you will be heard._

_There's a fire in your eyes,_

_And I hope you'll let it burn until you're heard,_

_You're heard.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Problem's in Leyton land? We will have to see what the future holds. 


	17. The Hardest Thing

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I know we'll meet again_

_Fate has a place and time_

_So you can get on with your life_

_I've got to be cruel to be kind_

_Like Doctor Zhivago_

_All my love I'll be sending_

_And you'll never know_

_'Cause there can be no happy ending_

"How about you guys go to the Rivercourt?" Haley questioned as she stared at her curly haired friend.

She knew something was off the moment she stepped into the house. Peyton had a different look in her eyes then the one she had been sporting all week.

"What are you trying to get rid of us?" a completely oblivious Nathan questioned. Haley looked to Brooke for some back up.

"She's got a good idea. In a few months, the baby will be here and who knows when you'll get to just shoot around, either of you", she added as she stared at Lucas.

Nathan furrowed his brows. He knew they were up to something.

"Okay", he said in confusion, "I'll see you back at the apartment", he said to Haley as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'll call you later", Lucas said uneasily. He leaned down to kiss Peyton's lips, but was greeted by her cheek.

This was a movement that even Nathan noticed.

The boys said their other goodbyes and then they were out the door. As soon as it shut, Haley and Brooke faced Peyton.

"What happened?"

"What was with all the yelling earlier?" They questioned at the same time.

"There was yelling?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Lot's", she said with a grave expression.

"What could they have been yelling about?" the smaller brunette asked. Brooke shrugged before turning to face Peyton once again.

"First of all, way to eavesdrop", she said as she pointed to Brooke.

Brooke scoffed, "It wasn't eavesdropping when I could hear it from my room."

"What's going on Peyton?" Haley questioned, "You two were fine in the beginning of the week."

"That's the problem", Peyton pointed out, "Fine isn't fine. It's the exact opposite. Lucas bottles everything up. He shuts down and then acts like it never happened."

The two friends could hear the sadness in the blonde's voice.

"Peyton—"

"It just sucks", she said dejectedly, "He and I have never needed words to know what was going on, you know? It was always just there", she said sadly as she sat on the couch.

The other two girls looked at each other before sitting on either side of their blonde friend.

"Lucas has a hero complex", Haley spoke, "Ever since we were younger . . . he was the one protecting everyone else. On the playground or in the classroom, it didn't matter where. He just wants to protect you from this", Haley said as she patted the girls knee.

"But I don't want him to protect me from this", Peyton argued, "I want him to tell me what he's thinking or how he's feeling. I want him to let down the guard he has up. God, I sound like him a year ago! I can't read him anymore and that scares the hell out of me", by the time she finished her rant her face was red and she was out of breath.

"Sweetie" Brooke said calmly as she grabbed Peyton's hand, "It's in his blood to protect the people he loves. Keith was the same way."

Peyton took a deep breath. Everything they were saying made sense, but it still didn't seem to fit.

"I'm trying, you know, I'm really trying to be there for him and to let him come to me when he's ready, but if it doesn't happen soon . . ." she let her sentence hang.

"He will", Brooke quickly assured her. She looked over at Haley.

"Of course he will. He always comes to you."

Peyton looked between her two friends and sighed. She hoped they were right.

------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas pulled up to the Rivercourt. The car ride there had been quiet; incredibly quiet.

"Alright", Nathan broke Lucas from his thoughts, "I've been good about giving you a chance to tell me yourself", he continued as he grabbed the basketball from the trunk, "you haven't owned up so, I'm flat out asking you", he began to dribble the ball and turned to look at Lucas once more, "what gives?"

The blonde Scott sighed. "It's nothing."

Nathan scoffed, "The two of you have been all over each other all week", and he said as he scrunched his nose, "back at the house she wouldn't give you a real kiss. I know what that means when Haley does it . . . does it mean the same thing for Sawyer?" he asked as he shot from half court.

"Pretty much. We had gotten into a fight right before you guys walked in. I guess she was still annoyed with me", he held his hands up as a request for the ball.

"So, this has nothing to do with the scene you caused in school on Tuesday?" Nathan asked as he threw him the ball.

Lucas stared at him in disbelief. "Hey, she's my best friend. We talk."

"Yea well, stop talking about me", he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Whoa", Nathan held his hands up in surrender, "she came to me because she's worried Luke. She's doing her best to be there for you, but you have to meet her halfway."

"Why?"

The question caught Nathan by surprise. He hadn't expected his brother to argue with him about this. Peyton was his girlfriend. The woman who was carrying his child.

"Because man, you just do", he offered lamely.

Lucas nodded his head. "That's a good argument you've got there", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be such a little bitch about this", Nathan muttered loud enough for Lucas to hear.

"Look, you don't know what it's like! I lost the only person I ever considered a father", Lucas's voice was raw at the thought of Keith.

"We are all doing our best to be there for you", the basketball was long forgotten and the two brothers stood eye to eye.

"But you don't get it!"

"Then help us 'get it'", he mocked.

"It's not something that I can explain. You just have to know . . . and none of you do."

"Peyton does", Nathan shot back, "Her mom died when she was eight Lucas. Ellie died a month ago. I think she knows better then anyone else how it feels", Lucas looked down.

"I don't want to dump this all on her. She's pregnant and she should focus on that", he said softly.

Nathan took a moment to take a breath. He uncurled his fists that had unconsciously been curled during their argument.

"Lucas, she loves you. The fact that you're not telling her is causing more harm then good", he pointed out. Lucas sighed.

"Look, I'm not asking you to go back and read her your diary. Just let her know what's going on in the idiotic head of yours."

"Nate—"

"At least apologize", he cut off what he was sure would be another argument, "You owe her that much."

------------------------------

Haley had gone home. She was tired and slightly moody so the girls didn't mind when she said she was heading home. Brooke was in the guestroom—her room. She was probably sleeping, but Peyton knew she was lying on her bed waiting for the opportunity to talk some more. Honestly, she was all talked out.

She sat on her bed sketching when something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the white flag. Another moment later, she saw the person waving it.

"We're not at war Lucas", she said with a smile.

He walked over to her bed and carefully sat on it.

"You sure about that?" he teased. She nodded her head.

"No war . . . you just refuse to open up", she said bluntly.

He sighed. "Look, I know I need to talk, but I can't. Not right now."

She looked at him and groaned. She was a sucker for those blue eyes of his.

"Eventually", she told him, "you are going to talk to me."

"Yes ma'am", he said as he saluted her. She laughed and grabbed onto his collar, pulling him on top of her.

His hand crept up her shirt and rested on her growing stomach. "I love you", he said softly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too", she whispered back when the broke apart.

And that was the hardest part.

_I've made up my mind_

_There's no turning back_

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that

* * *

_Let me know what you think. I hope the last part makes sense. Anywho . . . there will be some interesting developments coming up. Keep reading. 


	18. Secret Valentine

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

This is an incredibly long chapter. Well over 3,000 words, bare with it lol.

The last line in the last chapter just means that it's so hard because she does love him so much, but he refuses to open up.

* * *

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

Valentine's Day. It was a holiday that Brooke Davis always looked forward to. Well, she used to. She would get dressed up and go out to dinner with her flavor of the week. He would give her an extravagant gift and she would smile graciously as he put it on. Then they would go back to her house and she would show them their gift.

"Are you sure Brooke", Peyton asked for the tenth time.

Brooke sat on the bed in her sweats. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun. She shook her head at Peyton's question.

"There's a pint of Ben and Jerry's in that freezer with my name on it", she joked with complete seriousness in her voice.

Those days were long over. She didn't want a one time thing or something that last a week. Maybe a month. She wanted substance. She wanted someone to call her own. For the first time in a long time, Brooke Davis wanted to be in love.

"I'm sure", she said when she saw the concerned look.

"You don't want to come?"

"And be the third wheel in your date with Broody? No thanks", she said as she laughed.

She blessed Peyton's heart, but cursed it at the same time. She knew what the blonde was thinking though. Before boys and the drama, they spent every 14th of February together. Brooke's father would send a box of chocolates from whatever glamorous country they were in and Peyton's dad would send her the old standby, but they were her favorites. The girls would spend the day watching cheesy romantic movies and eating all the chocolate they could handle.

"Peyton, go out and have fun with Lucas", she watched as Peyton smiled, "you deserve this."

Brooke knew how things had been going between the two blondes. The past few weeks were still a little flip floppy. Lucas would let her in and then shut her out just as quickly. Peyton was a trooper though. She was going to keep after him. He deserved it, she would say. He had worked to get her to open up and she was going to do the same for him.

"Okay", Brooke let out a breath, "but you're sure?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer", Brooke groaned out.

"Alright, alright . . . sorry", she said meekly.

"It's fine, don't worry about me."

"Is this part of the whole independent Brooke?" Peyton asked with a quirked brow.

The brunette shrugged. "It might just be", she half lied.

There weren't many boys left in Tree Hill. The ones that were only wanted one thing and Brooke honestly wasn't that girl anymore. She had grown and in that growing process she had decided to change her type of men. Unfortunately, it seemed like she didn't have a miracle in the world at finding 'her guy'. Miracles were few and far between; rarely being granted. One was married to her friend and the other was having a baby with her best friend and just happened to enter the room.

"Well, hello Broody", Brooke announced.

"Hello Cheery", Lucas replied with a smile; one that used to melt her heart.

"Luke, did you get me chocolates?" Peyton asked as she scrunched her nose. Her taste buds had been acting crazy again.

Lucas shook his head. "I think after staying up with you the entire, I learned my lesson", he said as he cringed. "No chocolate for my girl", she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"These are for Brooke", he said as he handed over the box.

Brooke placed a hand over her heart and spoke, "Oh my word . . . what a gentleman", she said in her best southern accent.

"Your welcome", Lucas ignored her sarcasm and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks", she said sincerely.

"I don't get a present?" Peyton fake pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"You'll get your present", Lucas promised with a grin as he walked over to her.

Brooke watched on as the two interacted. He placed a hand on her stomach before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. He whispered something in her ear and Brooke watched as Peyton blushed before swatting his arm.

"I want her back by twelve", Brooke said in her best parenting voice.

"Not a minute later", Lucas promised as he smiled.

The two blondes walked out the bedroom door. Lucas's arm was firmly around Peyton's waist and her head was on his shoulder. Brooke sighed. That's what she wanted.

She didn't want Lucas. That ship had sailed long ago. She wanted what they had. True love. Unconditional love. A love that other people admired. She wanted to be with someone and have something that other people longed for.

As she sat on the bed in her sweats she closed her eyes. Brooke wasn't much for prayer; she had stopped believing in any type of religion after Peyton's mom died. But tonight she was going to have a little faith. She sent a small request to whoever was listening.

She really wanted her miracle.

------------------------------

"Hales, we're gunna be late", Nathan groaned from the living room.

"I'm coming", her voice was muffled behind the bathroom door.

"Seriously babe, our reservations are", he looked at the time on the microwave, "ten minutes ago! Haley James, you know I love you, but I swear I will leave you here if you're not out soon", he swore he heard a small chuckle.

"It's Haley James _Scott_", she teased as she finally emerged from the bathroom. Nathan sucked in a breath.

"What do you think?" she asked as she nervously crossed her ankles. Nathan continued to stare, "Nathan", she whined self consciously.

"You look beautiful", he walked forward and placed his hands on her waist.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I look like a whale. I'm five months pregnant Nathan. My feet are swollen, I might pee if I sneeze, and I look like a whale", she counted off on her fingers.

"You are beautiful, Haley James Scott", he whispered before leaning down to her lightly glossed lips.

"We have reservations", she murmured.

"Who cares", he leaned in for another kiss. She moved her head back and laughed at his puckered face.

"I care and a minute ago you cared so much you were willing to leave me here", she reminded him with a sweet smile.

"That was before you came out in this", he said gruffly against her ear, "I have to thank Brooke later."

"Come on", Haley grabbed his hand and ushered his out the door.

Haley smoothed the small wrinkles on her champagne colored dress. Brooke had certainly done a great job. Apparently the boys had it all planned out. They told Brooke they wanted to do something special and Brooke insisted on helping. Hence; the dresses. Haley could only imagine what Peyton's looked like.

"Mi lady", Nathan said as he opened her car door and reached for her hand. She laughed and shook her head, but complied none the less.

"I have a reservation, Nathan Scott", he told the hostess that stood at her podium. She smiled politely and searched the book; her smiled turned into a frown.

"Mr. Scott, what time was your reservation for?"

"Eight o'clock", he said as he stared around the restaurant. It was packed!

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry", his eyes snapped to meet hers, "it's 8:30, we gave up your table."

"Excuse me?" he asked in a threatening tone. Haley squeezed his hand.

"It's our policy", she began to apologize. Haley could see the slight fear in the girl's eyes.

"Nathan, it's not that big of a deal come on", she said softly as she pulled on his hand. The two of them walked out of the restaurant.

"It is a big deal . . ." Nathan vented the entire car ride.

"What are we doing here?"

Haley had instructed him on where to go. He wasn't exactly focused on the destination, but he had paid attention to the roads. He was still a little upset about dinner.

"Just come on", his wife ordered as she left the car.

"Can you believe that though?" Nathan continued his rant.

They had stopped at the hotdog vender and ordered their dinner. Then they walked to the small, well known ice cream parlor and Haley ordered two of her favorite sundaes. They were walking to a destination that only Haley knew of.

"And the nerve of that girl . . . it's our policy", he mocked in a voice that hardly matched the one the girl gave them.

"Nathan, she was like fourteen. It's most likely her first job and you scared the hell out of her", she watched as Nathan finally softened. The reached the table and sat on opposite ends.

"I'm sorry", he reached for her hand across the table, "I just wanted this night to be perfect", and Haley smiled softly, "instead we're sitting here eating crumby hotdogs and these stupid looking sundaes on this creepy looking dock", he berated himself as he played with the item in his pocket.

"I happen to like these crumby hotdogs and stupid looking ice cream sundaes. And this isn't some barren, abandoned dock. It's where it all started", she watched as he furrowed his brows before taking in his surrounding.

"This is the table . . . and the dock—"

"Where I first tutored you", she finished with an accomplished grin. Nathan shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"I don't need fancy dinners or extravagant places or expensive jewelry. I have you and in a few months I'll have our son . . . that's enough for me, you're enough for me", he leaned across the table and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well, at least let me give you this", he said as he slipped a familiar beaded bracelet onto her wrist.

She let out a gasp and her eyes began to water; damn hormones. He flashed that famous smirk that drove her crazy.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

------------------------------

"You didn't have to do this", Peyton assured Lucas as they sat on the couch.

"I know, I wanted", he smirked in her direction.

The café was their's for the night. It was completely dark, except for the rose colored lights that were hung around the room. Candles were on the lone table that was in the center of it all. And Peyton could smell the food that awaited them.

"Well, thank you. I love it", she whispered as she scooted closer to him.

"I love you", he said as he pulled her onto his lap. Peyton giggled and kissed his nose.

Lord, help her. Peyton Sawyer was not a giggler. In fact, she was rarely one to smile. This boy made her feel and do things that she never anticipated. It was scary and exciting. And she loved every minute of it.

"Lucas, I'm going to crush you."

The blonde boy scoffed. "I'm serious. I'm not some tiny, cute cheerleader anymore. I'm six months pregnant", like he needed to be reminded.

"And you're beautiful", he whispered as he kissed her collar bone, "and stunning", he kissed her pulse point, "and incredibly sexy", he said gruffly as he kissed her lips.

All her insecurities were wiped away. His tongue skimmed the seam of her lips and she gladly accepted it. She used the couch to help change how she was sitting. Her legs were now on either side of his and she innocently rocked her hips forward. A loud groan escaped his lips.

"God, I love you", he barley gasped out as she sucked on the hinge of his jaw.

"I love you too", she smiled as she stared into his eyes.

Their heated make out session continued. Lucas carefully laid her on the couch and kissed each part of her face. Savoring every noise that escaped her mouth. His hands slowly crept up the Clothes over Bros original and the moan that escaped Peyton's lips vibrated through his body; nearly sending him over the edge. She pulled away suddenly.

"If we don't stop now I'm pretty sure we'll end up having sex on this couch", she said breathlessly.

"We haven't even started", his voice was thick with arousal. His hand continued its journey. She continued to get lost. Her tongue dancing with his in a movement that drove her wild. Her better judgment won out.

"Luke, people sit here", she tried to reason. She grabbed his hand, pulling it out from beneath the skirt of her dress, before he reached its destination, and intertwined their fingers on top of her belly. His mouth never left her skin.

"I don't care", he mumbled. He was on a new mission, and the red mark that he barely saw in the dim lighting, proved his nearing accomplishment.

"Your mom might", she gasped as he nipped her neck.

"Way to kill the mood", he groaned out as he sat up; extending his hand for her to follow.

"It's just about ready!" Karen called out from the kitchen.

"So was I", Lucas muttered. Peyton playfully smacked his arm.

"Come on", she grabbed his hand and started to pull him up with her. He dropped her hand before she succeeded.

"I kinda need a minute."

Peyton blushed and chuckled. "Sorry", Lucas shook his head and waved her off.

"Alright, here we are", Karen announced as she walked into the room, "Lucas why are you all the way over there?" she asked as she set the food on the table.

"Just admiring Peyton from afar."

"Well, that's understandable. She looks stunning. Peyton this color looks amazing on you, although I didn't peg you for a purple kind of girl."

Peyton shrugged. "It's deep purple", she clarified as a joke, "and Brooke made it, there was no way I was getting out of the house in anything different", Karen laughed in understanding.

"She could wear a garbage bag and still look amazing", Lucas spoke as he finally joined the table. Karen nodded her head.

"Peyton, you are absolutely glowing", Karen gushed. Peyton blushed.

"Thanks Ms. Roe", she muttered shyly.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Call me Karen, your having my grandchild. There's no need to be so formal", she insisted. Peyton let out a small laugh.

"Ma", Lucas whined.

Karen held her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay . . . I'm going", she kissed Peyton's cheek and did the same to Lucas.

"Have fun!" she called out as she left the café.

"She's really come a long way", Peyton said as she watched the woman cross the street.

"Yea", Lucas responded absentmindedly.

"Do you think people can change?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Peyton took a moment to consider her answer. "I don't think they can, but I do think that they can grow. That growing can lead to a change in how they act or think or speak. But I don't think someone can just change", she watched as Lucas absorbed her words.

"My mom . . . she was probably going to meet Dan", he spoke softly.

Peyton furrowed her brows and at the same time tried to control her excitement at the fact that he was opening up.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's been coming around a lot lately", he said as he shrugged, "It's weird cause its Dan, you know. He's never showed an interest in anything that involved me or my mom."

"Well, maybe he's trying now."

"People can't change, you said so yourself", she could hear the anger in his voice, but hoped it would fade out.

"I also said they can grow. Maybe the shooting made Dan realize that he needed to grow", she said carefully.

"It shouldn't have taken his brother dying for him to step up! Besides, I don't need him in my life, he's a miserable person", he watched Peyton recoil at his outburst.

He mentally cursed himself. None of this was her fault. She didn't know about his dreams. She didn't know his innermost thoughts. And it was his entire fault.

"I'm sorry", he watched as she nodded her head and played with the food on her plate.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his chair away from the table.

"Dance with me?" he requested as he held his hand out to her. She stared up into the blue eyes that she loved and sighed.

"There's no music", she tried to protest.

"We'll make our own", he smirked and she felt her heart stop. Slowly she placed her hand into his and he led her to the window. They began to sway in the silence of the room. Things weren't always roses and butterflies between the two blondes.

When things were bad they were bad.

Peyton had begun to hum the song that was playing in her mind. Lucas smiled. He opened his mouth and softly sang the words she didn't attempt to utter.

_Someday_

_When I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

"I always knew we'd make beautiful music together", he whispered into her ear. He kissed her temple and they continued to dance.

But when things were good they were good.

------------------------------

Brooke sat on the couch and tapped her foot against the floor. She was impatient and nervous and angry. This was not a good combination for the brunette. She checked the clock again.

**12:01**

They were late. Granted it was a minute, but this couldn't wait another minute. She got up and was about to call Peyton's cell when she heard the quiet voices behind the front door. She decided to wait it out. Surely, they wouldn't be any longer.

**12:07**

_That's it_, Brooke muttered to herself. She pulled the door open and revealed a disheveled looking Peyton and Lucas. She bit back her smirk.

"I'm sure she had a good time Lucas. V-Day is over so . . . night", she said with a bright smile.

"Say goodnight Peyton", she ordered, but she began to close the door anyway.

"Goodnight!" Peyton shouted out as the front door finally closed.

"What the hell, Brooke?" she questioned angrily as she tore her arm from the brunette's grip.

"We have an issue", she emphasized with her hands. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Condoms are in the drawer next to my bed", she said as she shuffled into the living room, "Although, I don't think they do much good", she added as an afterthought.

"Okay", she held up her pointer finger, "good to know, but not the issue."

"What is it?"

"This", Brooke said as she pointed to the answering machine; it flashed a digital 1.

"Okay, hit the play button", Peyton obviously did not see the severity of that simple action.

"Peyton, you don't get it—"

"I don't think you get it", Peyton said with an amused smile. She walked forward and tapped the small 'play' button before Brooke could protest.

"I just want you to know that I didn't listen to the message", Brooke spoke over the recorded greeting, "I just heard the voice and . . ." she stopped as that voice filled the room.

"Hey Peyt . . . I'm just calling to let you know that I got her. I got Jenny! Nikki messed up, big time. She was speeding and a cop pulled her over. Jenny was in the back, she wasn't even buckled in the right way, but long story short . . . the cop found drugs in the car. I got full custody! I'm coming home—we're coming home. I can't wait to see you and I know Jenny can't wait either. I miss you and I love you. I'll see you soon. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day."

Peyton turned to Brooke with tears streaming down her face. The brunette quickly gathered her best friend into her arms and guided them to the floor as Peyton's legs gave out.

_Lay down, be still_

_Don't worry, talk they will_

_I'll be loving you until_

_Morning's first light_

_Breaks tomorrow, I'll take care_

_Of you _

_Tonight_

_Secret valentine

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Try not to hate me . . . it won't be as bad as you think, maybe lol. I've had everything played out like this in my mind since I started it. 


	19. Here It Goes

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

I loved everyone's reviews. I always do, but I was glad that I actually had everyone surprised lol. I had been planning on bringing Jake back since I thought of this story. I didn't want to hint at it or anything because I wanted it to literally come out of nowhere; as Jake usually does lol. That's not like a dig at him or anything because I love Jake and Peyton, I just love Lucas and Peyton more lol.

Enough rambling . . . read and enjoy!

* * *

_Light on up_

_With everybody watching you_

_Lights go down_

_Everything is yours to lose_

_First dancer takes the floor_

_Laugh what you can't ignore_

_Whatcha gonna do_

"Come on, strategy girl", Brooke hissed.

"Brooke, it's eight in the morning, we've been thinking all night, and I can't drink coffee because I'm pregnant, I'm doing the best I can", her voice began to shake near the end of her sentence.

After the dreaded message ended and Peyton was put into bed – a difficult task for Brooke – then the phone call was made. Needless to say they weren't thrilled to be woken up in the middle of the night, but the second Peyton's name rolled off of Brooke tongue Nathan was at her door. Haley trudged through the door at about two and they had literally stayed up the entire night.

"Okay, I'm sorry", the tone in Brooke's voice changed and she rubbed Haley's hand, "it's just that this is huge."

"I know that", Haley argued.

"Guys, relax", Nathan's voice cut through the mood in the room, "Hales, do you want decaf?" he asked calmly.

"What the hell good would that do?" she snapped.

"Easy there, preggers", Brooke muttered.

"I blame this on you", Haley said threateningly as she pointed a finger at the brunette.

"Me?" she asked incredulously, "how is this possibly my fault?"

"I don't know, but someone needs to be blamed."

"So, I get the blame because I used to date Lucas?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"Your words not mine", Haley said as she folded her arms over her larger chest.

"Haley, this is not her fault", Nathan reasoned.

"Don't take her side."

"I didn't know there were sides!"

"Well, there are! And you're on the wrong one, buddy."

"Okay, this is getting out of hand", Brooke said as she got up to pour another cup of coffee.

"Haley, do you really think Brooke is at fault?" Nathan asked carefully.

"No", she said with a pout, "I just want them to be happy. This screws everything up."

"I want them to be happy too", Brooke said as she sat back down, "Peyton is the happiest I've seen her in a long time, I don't want that to change."

"I'm sorry", Haley whispered as tears filled her light brown eyes.

"Me too."

"Jeez Brooke, you sure you're not pregnant too", Nathan teased which earned him a slap on both shoulders.

"Seriously though, we need to think of something guys", Brooke spoke again.

"What if we tell him she's visiting family?" Haley questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "Jake knows she basically has nobody; we're her family."

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands, "What if we go out and buy a 'For Sale' sign and stick it in the lawn. Jakey boy comes, see's the sign, pouts a little, and then moves on", she had an accomplished smile on her lips.

"That doesn't sound half bad", Nathan mused.

"Except that would take too long", Haley voiced, "we don't know when he'll be making an appearance."

"Fine, do you have any ideas?" Brooke faced the pregnant girl.

"Why don't we just let _them_ talk?'

------------------------------

Lucas tossed and turned in his bed. It was a little after eight, but he couldn't get back to sleep. He kicked the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet hit the hardwood floors and he shivered as a chill ran up his body. He hopped around the floor, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. After he gathered his clothes he headed for the shower.

The warm water covered his body and he sighed contently. He let his mind wander to the previous night. It was the first Valentine's Day he celebrated and he was more then glad that it was with Peyton. He was glad she enjoyed it as much as he did. The night went well, except for his outburst. He was still having a hard time with everything that was going on around him. He knew it wasn't fair to Peyton, but wasn't there a saying or at least an idea that you take things out on the ones you love?

He shook his head as he stepped out of the shower. That was a cop out and he knew it. He needed to step up and be a man. He had to face everything he was feeling and thinking head on. The dreams continued and everyday he was getting closer to figuring out what they meant. After today, he was hoping it would all start to make sense. He looked at the clock and noticed the time; if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

He checked the webcam before leaving his room. It was on, but she was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his cell and dialed a familiar number as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"_Hello."_

"Hey man, listen I was hoping we could talk. I've got a lot of things I need to get out and I think you're the person I should talk to."

"_Umm . . ."_

"I'm sorry, for everything. I know it's a little late, but better late then never right?"

"_Okay, what time is good for you?"_

Lucas smiled. "I have an interview at the body shop at ten, so anytime after that."

"_Okay, give me a call after."_

"Alright, thanks for this", he said sincerely.

"_I'll see you later."_

Lucas shut the phone and sighed. He was definitely trying to make things better. After Keith's death Dan had decided to sell the Body Shop back to one of Keith's close friends. Lucas knew he didn't need an interview, but he wanted to go about things the right way. People in this town talked enough, he didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.

He looked up from his phone and stopped just short of the kitchen. His fists curled and his jaw clenched. He had handled a lot in the last few months. He had bottled it all in and so far that was working. But, the sight before him cracked that bottle and sent it crashing. He could not—would not stand for this.

Dan Scott was sitting in his kitchen . . . holding his mother's hand.

He brushed past them both and walked out the kitchen door; ignoring the plea's of his mother.

He only needed one person right now.

------------------------------

Like many of the teens in Tree Hill, Jake Jagielski, had his fair share of troubles.

He had gotten his girlfriend of six months pregnant when he was sixteen. Needless to say, his parents were less then thrilled. After a long, thoughtful conversation, it was decided that Nikki would keep the baby.

At first things were great. Jake wasn't in love with her, but he was slowly getting there. She had a few habits that were less then desirable, but she dropped them the minute she became pregnant. She stopped smoking and she wasn't going out with her friends every night. She focused on school and her grades improved. He was proud of her.

But that only lasted for so long.

Eventually, Nikki the party girl came out in full force. She didn't drink, but she was around her friends that did. She didn't smoke, but she was around her friends that did. School was put on the back burner and her grades started to slip. He guessed she got sick of his nagging because as soon as their baby was born she took off.

Jennifer Lynn Jagielski was born on a cold November morning. She was seven pounds, five ounces. Nineteen inches long. All ten fingers and all ten toes. She had a healthy set of lungs and a perfectly normal heart. And she instantly became the love of Jake's life.

He came to realize that Nikki leaving was a blessing in disguise. Yes, she would eventually need her mother. Or at least a mother figure. Someone to buy her her first bra. Someone that could show her how to apply makeup. A woman that would love her as her own.

That's where Peyton Sawyer came in.

They didn't run with the same crowd. She was a cheerleader and he a basketball player. But he was less then an all star and she was dating _the_ all star. One day fate stepped in and the two grew closer. He knew his feelings for her were real and he was pretty sure she felt the same way, but something got in the way.

Nikki came back.

She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her from accomplishing it. Suddenly, after nearly a year, she wanted to be in Jenny's life. He knew there was no legal way he could keep her away from the daughter she never wanted to know. But, thankfully, Peyton came to the rescue.

He went to Savannah and he and Jenny had started a life for themselves. He was about to enroll back into school when he got a call from a distressed Lucas. Peyton was in trouble and apparently he was the only one that could help.

Cut to a few weeks later; he, Peyton, and Jenny are all living in Peyton's house. They were finally something; they had gone out on a date, Jenny got along with her great, they had kissed, and then eventually made love. They were in love and it was amazing. They were both actually thinking it could happen. They would each have the family they always wanted.

This was all before Nikki came back for a second time. Despite everyone's best efforts, Nikki got a hold of Jenny. She had taken her and disappeared. Once Jake was released from jail, he did what any father would do and set out on his own mission to find his daughter. But this all meant one major thing.

He had to leave Peyton . . . again.

It took a long time. The entire summer and most of the school year, but finally Nikki had messed up. He was furious that she would be so irresponsible with her own child in the car, but at the same time he didn't expect much else. And now here he was. In Peyton Sawyer's driveway.

"Are you ready to see Peyton?" Jake asked his small daughter.

"Pey!" she yelled in her small voice as he scooped her into his arms.

"Come on baby girl", he whispered. With his daughter in his arms he walked up the path and onto her front porch.

Jenny squirmed and Jake readjusted her on his hip. He raised his hand and rang the doorbell. A large smile was plastered to his face.

He was more then confident that his life was about to change forever.

_Here it goes_

_Crowning up the cool kid queen_

_There it goes_

_The __competition show their teeth_

_I'll let them fight it out_

_It's just my party now_

_What I want to be

* * *

_

The group is leaving it up to Peyton. Lucas is on his way over to her house. Jake thinks they'll be getting back together. What's in store?

Okay, I'm a little unsure about this chapter. I guess it's a filler so it doesn't matter, but let me know what you think. Other chapters are either complete or half way there; if your reviews are amazing (as they usually are) I will update sooner then usual.


	20. Avalanche

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_She comes apart in the avalanche_

_Fades out like a dance_

_Crawls back into bed_

_When it's over_

_When it's over_

_When it's over_

_And it's over_

Peyton walked down the stairs hoping last night was all a dream. Jake hadn't called. He wasn't coming back to Tree Hill. And he wasn't expecting them to be together. She walked past the small device that had sealed her fate and she knew her hopes were in vain.

She walked into the kitchen and was more then surprised to see her three friends sitting at the table; deep in conversation.

"Good morning everyone", she greeted and watched as they jumped in surprise.

"Morning", they all responded.

"Did you guys sleep here?"

Before they could respond the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Brooke yelled as she raced in front of the blonde.

"Brooke."

"It might be for me", she said meekly. Peyton sent her a doubtful glance and Brooke slowed her pace.

"I love you B. Davis", Peyton spoke sincerely as she moved past her best friend.

Peyton rested her hand on the doorknob and took a breath before she opened it. Brooke had returned to the kitchen; she was standing on her own. The door opened and Peyton stared at the two people who were once a huge part of her life.

She knows for a fact that she would have jumped into Jake's arms if they weren't full. She was more then grateful that the little girl that she hardly recognized was in the way. She stared at him though. He looked the same as he did nearly a year ago. Sandy brown hair that curled at the ends. The brown eyes that seemed to brighten when he saw her. This was her Jake Jagielski.

"Pey!" the small blonde in his arms chirped. Peyton broke out into a smile.

"Hey you", Peyton cooed as the two year old jumped up and down on her father's hip. Soon enough her tiny arms were reaching out to be handed off and Peyton gladly accepted her.

"Hey", Peyton's head snapped from Jenny's to the tall boy in front of her.

"Hi", her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hi!" Jenny yelled to the other people in the house as she stared over Peyton's shoulder. Both Jake and Peyton jumped at the break in tension. She squirmed in Peyton's arms and smiled once she was finally put down.

"Come in", Peyton said as she stepped aside and allowed Jake into her home.

"You look good", he whispered as they walked together. She blushed and mumbled what he assumed to be a 'thanks'.

They entered the kitchen and she unconsciously hugged her expanded waist. She was grateful she had on baggy pajamas.

"Jagielski", Nathan was the first to greet the boy. After a manly embrace, Haley stood.

"Hey, Jake", she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow", he said as they broke apart. Haley blushed and nodded when Jake motioned to her stomach.

"Congrats."

Haley and Nathan both thanked him. They also let out a breath; they were one step closer to getting through the day.

"Hey Pop's."

"Brooke Davis", Jake said with a smile. They embraced and Jake spoke again when they broke apart.

"So, this some kinda welcoming party?" he asked with the boyish smile Peyton loved.

"Something like that", Haley said as she bounced Jenny on her lap.

"Where's Luke?" he asked as he stared around the small kitchen. Everyone either put their head down or stared off into space.

His eyes locked with Peyton's and for some reason he scanned her body. He wasn't checking her out; he just felt the need to look at her. He smiled at her straight hair, he loved the curls, but this made her look older. She was curvier then he remembered. Her cheeks were fuller and her chest was larger. His smile slowly vanished when he noticed the bulge around her mid-section.

"Why don't we let daddy and Peyton talk?" Haley asked in her best baby voice.

Jenny tilted her head to the side as if she was actually contemplating what Haley had asked.

"Kay", she chirped after a minute.

"You guys stay here", Peyton finally spoke, "we'll go in the living room."

------------------------------

"How do you think its going?" Nathan asked curiously.

"About as well as it can", Brooke muttered. Jenny had been handed over to her and she smiled down at the girl as she rested her head against Brooke's bosom.

"Hopefully Jake will take things well", Haley always was the optimistic one.

"How about we talk about something different?" Brooke asked in desperate want to change the topic.

Nathan's eyes met the others in the room and he sighed. Apparently he was the distraction.

"My mom needs to go to rehab."

Deb had been back in Tree Hill for a while. At first things were great. She was really there for Nathan and she was the mother he had always longed for. After the shooting, she ran the café for Karen. Then suddenly something changed.

She started acting out. She was drinking and dazed all the time. She was addicted to pills. Something needed to be done.

"Oh God", Brooke gasped out, "how are you going to arrange that?"

Brooke knew Deb. She was a feisty woman; she had to be to have married Dan.

"We're having an intervention in a few days", Haley said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Good luck with that", Brooke said sincerely.

The three teens let the silence of the room take over and they basked in it. The only sound to fill their ears was the gentle snoring coming from Jenny.

"I cannot believe that were going to have one of those soon", Nathan said as he stared at the small blonde in Brooke's lap.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Haley asked rhetorically as she reached over and smoothed out her hair.

"She's an absolute angel", Brooke whispered.

"She likes you too", Nathan smirked.

Brooke blushed and unconsciously hugged Jenny closer. She liked the feeling of being needed and Jenny was only two so she needed a lot. Brooke suddenly understood Peyton's pull to the teenage family.

"I'm easy to like", she spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you're humble", Haley teaseed. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Brooke Davis is anything but humble, I've known her my entire life", Nathan ribbed on her.

"Hey, I've changed", she defended herself. Nathan watched as she coddled Jenny and he smiled.

"Yeah, you have."

"I think I'm gunna put her in Peyton's bed", Brooke whispered as she stood and headed off in the direction of the stairs.

------------------------------

"So . . . umm—Congratulations?" Jake spoke warily.

Peyton attempted a laugh, but a sob escaped her throat. Jake wanted nothing more then to pull her into his arms and whisper that everything would be okay. But he couldn't. It would be too hard.

"I'm sorry", she sobbed out.

He knew what the answer would be. He knew who's child she was carrying. He also knew the words would kill him.

"It's Lucas's?" But he had to ask anyway.

Her head dropped to stare at her feet and she nodded it despondently. Jake sucked in a breath and put his head in his hands.

"Oh God", he mumbled.

The room felt smaller. He could hardly breathe. His eyes burned. This was not happening.

"How far along are you?"

"More then halfway through my sixth", she whispered.

He bit his lip and furrowed his brows; she knew he was doing the math.

"The summer . . . August?"

Peyton nodded again. She had never felt lower in her entire life. This boy loved her and she claimed to love him, but the second he skipped town she slept with one of his friends. That's not exactly how it was, but she knew that's how it looked.

"It wasn't planned or anything. It just happened and then we didn't even talk after. We actually just recently got together", she wasn't sure why she was talking; she wanted to stop. _Maybe this is word vomit?_, she thought to herself.

He stared at her and for a split second felt the need to touch her. He lifted his arm and was about to brush away a lingering tear when the front door swung open and the sounds of heavy steps filled the air. Jake and Peyton both stood.

Nathan and Haley made their way into the living room and Brooke came rushing down the stairs as a loud voice filled the house.

"Lovely! Isn't this a scene out of a Hallmark card? Keith is dead. You're having my baby. Dan is holding my mom's hand. I lost my spot on the team. And to top it all off, Jake's back! This is just great. Were any of you going to tell me that he came by? You know what, don't answer that. I just came by to let Peyton know that I'm getting a job . . . to support _our_ child. I'll leave you all alone now."

He spoke without giving anyone a chance to say anything. He stared at them all before glaring at Peyton. He walked to the door and slammed it behind him; causing the hanging pictures to shake.

Everyone in the room focused on the front door. No doubt the previous events were running through everyone's mind. The pairs of eyes darted from the door to a heavy breathing Peyton.

They were so focused on this, that nobody noticed the curly haired, brunette slip out of the room.

_I watch the window and listen for the sound of cars_

_I can't remember the last time that it was yours_

_I taught you how to feel, why do you feel numb_

_They taught us how to feel, but we just feel numb

* * *

_Let me know what you think. 


	21. Lie in the Sound

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I love you more than I should_

_So much more than is good for me_

_More than is good_

Brooke surveyed the room and quickly noticed the lack of a person. Peyton must have noticed the same thing because she took a step towards the back door.

"Let me", Brooke stopped her.

"Brooke, I have to deal with this."

"I know, but you look a little pale. Sit down, take a few breaths, and I'll send Jake in after", she assured her best friend.

"Brooke—"

Before she could say anything else the brunette cut her off, "I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of a Lucas and Peyton shocker. Let me talk to him", she asked softly.

Peyton's shoulders slumped and she nodded her head. Brooke smiled faintly and walked in the direction of the backyard. The screen door opened, but Jake made no recognition of it. His head was in his hands and his breathing was uneven.

"This step taken?" she asked as she ventured onto the back porch. Jake shook his head without facing her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jake beat her to it.

"That happen often?" he asked bitterly.

"Just recently", she answered honestly, "What exactly caused it?"

"She started to cry and I raised my hand to wipe away the tear and he walked in. Perfect timing to seem like something was going to happen."

Brooke nodded her head.

"He's got a lot going on", she wasn't sure why she was defending the blonde ass.

"I heard about that. I wanted to come back so badly, to make sure she was okay", he shook his head.

"Jake, for what it's worth she is really sorry about all of this."

"Sometimes sorry isn't worth a whole lot", he muttered. Brooke sighed.

She wanted to talk to him. She wasn't sure where the sudden feeling had come from, but she didn't want him to sit here and sulk alone. She had taken everything that happened in stride. She was the bigger person and the supportive person. She decided she wanted to sulk a little too.

"I liked Lucas, a lot more then I let on", she said softly, "He was the first boy to ever see me as more then a sexual object. He respected me and he taught me things that no one else would have been able to. I loved him . . . a lot", she whispered into the crisp February air.

"Then how can you sit around and honestly be okay with all of this?" he asked as in frustration.

Brooke shrugged. "Because, as much as I know he loved me, I always knew he loved her a little bit more. It was the certain way he handled himself around her. He was softer and his eyes were brighter then I had ever seen", she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"But still—"

"She's my best friend, Jake. Lucas makes her happy, like ridiculously happy. The girl freaking giggles", she said in disbelief, she heard Jake chuckle.

"Peyton's had a hard life, Jake. You and I both know that. The only thing I want is for her to be happy."

He nodded his head and continued to stare out into the yard.

She stared at the boy next to her. His face showed signs of the struggles he had to overcome, but it still held the charm of an eighteen year old. She felt her heart stop. His short, light brown hair was shaggy and looked like he hadn't brushed it yet. He turned to face her and she felt a spark start in her toes, jolt through her body, and jumpstart her heart. This was not good.

He was not available, for so many reasons. He was Peyton's ex-boyfriend. He had a daughter that didn't even really know her. He was still in love the Peyton. He was most likely leaving town.

"You're an amazing girl, Brooke Davis."

But he was the answer to her prayers.

------------------------------

"I feel like I'm stuck in a cycle", Peyton said as she sat on the couch.

She had taken Brooke's advice. Her feet were propped up and she had a glass of iced tea in her hands; the sugar was good for her . . . Haley insisted. Her color had returned and the little, colorful dots that flashed in her eyes had disappeared.

"What do you mean?" the other pregnant woman asked.

"It's like when Nathan and I dated . . . only a less extreme version."

"Hey!" the dark haired boy protested.

Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes. Peyton cleared her throat before speaking again.

"He get's mad, we fight, he apologizes, everything is great for a few days and then it happens all over again", she threw her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Peyton—"

"I don't know how much longer I can do this", she admitted at a whisper.

Nathan and Haley immediately looked at each other. They both thought those words would escape the blondes mouth, but neither were prepared for it.

"Just give him time", Haley was sure she had spoken that line at least fifty times.

"I have given him time . . . plenty of it!" she said helplessly.

Nathan sighed. "Peyton we love you. If this is too much, we support whatever you feel the need to do."

Haley's eyes widened. The thought of Lucas and Peyton breaking up was unfathomable to her. Peyton opened her mouth to speak just as Jake walked back into the room.

"Can Peyton and I have a minute?" he asked softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

The married couple nodded and stood to leave. Nathan kissed the top of Peyton's head and Haley squeezed her knee before they retreated to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about all that", Peyton spoke before Jake could even sit.

"It's okay."

"No, its not", Peyton shook her head, "He's been so irrational lately and he's taking it out on everyone . . ."

He watched as she continued to rant. It was obvious that Lucas's actions were affecting her. Brooke said Lucas was holding everything in, but apparently Peyton was too. She hated him at the moment. But despite her harsh words and silent tears another thing was obvious. She was completely in love with Lucas.

"Peyton", he grabbed her hand to stop her ramblings, "when he isn't being an ass", he gritted his teeth, "he makes you happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I'm sorry this happened the way it did."

"Don't apologize, you fell in love and you're making a family Peyton. That's nothing to be sorry for", he bravely raised his hand and wiped at her tears.

"I'm still sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay. Well, actually it wasn't, but I had a few words with a pretty wise person and they helped me see the silver lining", he smiled faintly at the thought of Brooke.

"So, what now?"

"I'm going to bring Jenny to see my parent's and then we'll head back to Savannah", Peyton's eyes met his and he could see the sadness she held.

"It's a good thing I didn't drop out of school down there yet", he joked. He was more then glad when a true chuckle escaped her lips.

"Don't think that you weren't important to me okay? Cause you were and I'm so grateful that we had time together."

"Me too, and Jenny was lucky to have you in her life."

"I'm such a screw up", she muttered.

"No, you're not, you just have a heart and emotions and feelings . . . none of which are meant for me", he joked.

She found it less then humorous and he quickly stopped his laughter, "Listen, I know Lucas cares about you, but if he doesn't stop being an ass Nathan will call me and I will come done and kill him."

"I can handle him", she argued and he smiled because he knew that she certainly could do just that, "I'm gunna worry about you, you know?"

"Time will heal my wounds", he spoke with confidence.

"You should probably get going", Peyton said as she glanced out the window. Dusk was looming and she didn't want Jake to drive out that late.

"Pey Pey!" Jenny was wide awake from her nap earlier and more then ready to play.

Jake watched as Peyton smiled and crouched down to scoop the small girl up into her arms. Jenny played with her hair and Peyton made animated faces to go along with whatever toddler talk Jenny was saying. She poked the little girls' stomach and Jenny squealed in laughter. Jake smiled. She was going to be an amazing mother.

And it broke his heart.

------------------------------

He bit his lip in frustration. That outburst was completely uncalled for; he knew that. In the heat of the moment all his logic was thrown out the window. Tons of things piled up and spilled over.

He had left Peyton's and gone to the Rivercourt. His interview was completely disregarded. The phone call he was supposed to make was long forgotten. He made his way back to his bedroom and simply lay on his bed. The song he was listening to had stopped. He was left with his thoughts.

He hadn't heard the door leading to the porch open. He hadn't heard the person tap her foot impatiently. He hadn't even heard her clear her throat.

"I think I've been pretty good at letting the two of you figure everything out", Brooke's raspy voice broke the silence. Lucas opened his mouth, but Brooke's raised hand stopped him.

"She's hurting, a lot and it's not fair to her. She's my best friend and I love her more then pretty much anyone. She's my family . . . she's my sister. She's also pregnant, with you're child. Lucas, if you keep doing this to her, I'm going to have to stop it and I don't think you want me involved."

She watched as he digested the words she had spoken. His face changed from one of complete anger to sadness.

"This isn't who you are. I know that, Nathan and Haley know that. Most importantly, Peyton knows that. She loves you Lucas. She loves you a lot. She'd do anything for you and she has. Don't make her regret that."

She cleared her throat, purposely taking a pause. She spoke again.

"I hope that little scene you pulled earlier is totally out of your system. Because if it happens again, I won't be paying you a visit. Nathan will. You and I both know how it ends when he comes to talk to you."

She walked to the door, at a very slow pace. She prayed he would tell her something that would let her know _Lucas_ was still in there. That the boy her best friend loved was lingering in the shell that they had come to know. Her hope faded when she reached the door without any parting words from the blonde boy. She shook her head and faced him once more.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen good. Stay the hell away from her, Lucas."

He was sure that she was expecting him to say something. Anything. But honestly, he couldn't. What words were there? He had become a person he never imagined being. And he hated it. He was a coward and a fool. He had a million thoughts and voices running through his head.

He held the remote for his C.D. player in his hand, but made no attempt to put on a new song.

_I am falling_

_Say my name and I'll lie in the sound _

_What is love but whatever my heart needs around _

_And it needs you too much now

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Jake's gone, but maybe we'll see him again? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. 


	22. The Promise

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews. The Promise

Okay, this title is from the song by Tracy Chapman. I seriously recommend listening to it or at least looking up the lyrics because it fits well with the ending in this. 

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you_

_Although I've traveled far_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

_If you think of me, If you miss me once in a while_

_Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

Fourteen days, five hours, and twenty-seven minutes. In this time Peyton had entered her seventh month while Haley entered her sixth. The blonde had recently 'ballooned' in her words from having a cute, slightly noticeable belly—to having an all out watermelon.

In this time she had gotten in touch with her father. Apparently it was hurricane season and storm after storm had hit the small town he and his crew were staying at. She was grateful that he was alive and well and that nobody on his crew had been lost. Unfortunately, he didn't know when he would get home. He felt horrible and she knew this, but it wasn't his fault so she couldn't be mad at him. They both hoped he'd make it home for the birth of his grandchild. It was March so they were still optimistic.

On the flip side of all of that, she hadn't seen the father of her child in that time either. He was working, she knew this from Nathan. The Body Shop had become a home for Lucas ever since Dan seemed to be a permanent fixture in him home. He had spoken to Karen about some of the dreams he had, but she simply thought he was still grieving; when Haley told her that she actually wanted to call him, but she stopped herself. When he was in school he was like a zombie. He went to class, went to his locker, at lunch under a tree near the edge of the quad and then did it all over again; at least that's what Brooke said.

She trudged into the kitchen and rolled her eyes. Brooke was talking to Nathan and Haley about the date she went out on. The guys name was Tommy, he seemed nice and caring and respectable, but most boys Peyton had come across seemed all those things.

"So, what did you do last night?" Haley asked as Peyton rubbed her stomach.

She shrugged. "Ate a pint of cookie dough ice cream."

Brooke's mouth hung open. "You said you threw that out because it had freezer burn."

"I lied", Peyton said without emotion.

"Sawyer, you need to be okay", Nathan stressed.

She hadn't been sleeping. She hadn't been eating well. She was closed off to the world once again. Everything wascoming at her hard. And she was letting it effect her. 

"How can I be okay Nathan? I don't know what he's doing. He could be out there having crazy sex with someone and I wouldn't even know it!"

"He's not having crazy sex with anyone", Haley argued.

"Okay fine, maybe he's not, but that doesn't change the fact that he has been missing from our lives for the past two weeks."

Everyone knew that she was talking about herself and their child. It was true, Lucas had been scarce. They would never defend him to her face, but he was working a lot. And he was having a lot of secretive meetings with Mouth. Nobody could figure it out, but Lucas promised everything was okay, and that eventually everything would _be_ okay.

They sat there silently, waiting for their friend to utter the words that they knew were looming for weeks.

"Do you guys mind if I have the house to myself? I need to do some thinking."

------------------------------

"So, I was thinking red would be a good color for mine and Peyton's dress. She might not like it so much, but that's too bad."

As per Peyton's request they let her have the house, but not Brooke's room. They were currently in the once guest room discussing Naley's upcoming nuptials.

"For the wedding dress, I was thinking ivory or something off-whiteish", Brooke flipped through the swatches and Haley cleared her throat.

"I was thinking of having it be white."

Brooke stared at Haley sympathetically and patted her knee.

"Sweetie, you're pregnant. I'm pretty sure the jig is up", Nathan laughed until Haley smacked his arm.

"Brooke, I trust you to make my wedding dress, can you please make it the color I want", she asked carefully. 

Brooke pouted, but quickly spoke, "Fine, but don't be surprised if people stare", she continued to go over the details. Nathan sighed loudly. Haley and Brooke ignored him until he did it for a third time.

"Nathan", Haley scolded.

"I'm sorry, but this is so boring for guys. I don't really care about the flowers or the seating. All I care about is telling everyone how much I love you", he whispered and Haley smiled before leaning over to kiss him.

"Oh please", Brooke scoffed, "are you really falling for this?"

"What's got the Brookie Monster out on full force?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know", the brunette said truthfully.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain Mr. Mysterious?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"How the hell do you know about that?" she asked with a glare.

"Mr. Mi-who?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"Mr. Mysterious is a boy Brooke has been talking to for a while."

"What about Tommy?" Nathan asked in confusion. He could never keep up with 'girl talk'

Brooke rolled her eyes and responded to Haley's comment. "He's not a _boy_, he's just someone that I talk to once and a while, he's a friend", she shrugged it off.

"He's a friend that she talks to, sometimes three times a day", Haley added in much to Brooke's displeasure.

"I really need to move out", she grumbled.

------------------------------

He opened the door and thanked the fact that it didn't squeak. He knew where to step so that the floor didn't rattle. He may not have been here in two weeks, but he still knew this place like the back of his hand.

He had been away for too long, he knew that. It shouldn't have taken him two weeks to come and talk to her. To finally be ready to tell her everything he was feeling and thinking. But he was ready. At least he thought he was. He hoped he was.

"Get out", her voice broke him from his thoughts.

He whirled around and stared at the other blonde. Her stomach had grown. Her hair was starting to curl again. She had a small crumb on her chin and all he wanted to do was wipe it off. To have his skin brush against hers.

"Peyton let me—"

"I don't need your excuses."

"But, I just need—"

"No! Get out!"

"I know you're angry—"

"I'm not angry", she said truthfully. "I was angry when you called us a mistake. I was angry a month ago when you snapped at me because I brought up basketball. I was angry two weeks ago when you caused a scene here and then refused to come and apologize", his eyes glanced to the stairway, "regardless of the fact that Brooke told you not to", she read his mind, "you still should have come."

"But I'm not angry anymore. I'm disappointed."

He could swear in that moment his entire world came crashing down. The last thing he wanted was for her to be disappointed in him. He felt like Dan.

"Peyton, I am so sorry. I never meant for things to play out the way they did."

"Well, too late now isn't?" she asked bitterly.

"Can we please talk about this?"

"Now you wanna talk? Fine let's talk", her arms were folded over her chest, "let's talk about the total flake you've been recently. Lucas, this isn't who you are and I know that. I love you, you know that I love you right?" she asked rhetorically.

"I love you so much that it hurts. It physically hurts Lucas", her voice shook.

He stared at the girl in front of him. True pain was etched onto her flawless face. Tears clouded her beautiful green eyes. Her perfect lips quivered. And he was the cause of it. God, he was a fool.

"I love you too", he declared as his own voice shook. He walked over to her and she took a step back. His face fell, but he continued his pursuit. Her back hit the wall and she cursed. She was trapped.

"I'm in love with you Peyton", he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she got lost in the moment. As her eyes closed images of the past weeks flashed.

She was angry. Furious. This boy, who she loved with her whole heart, felt the need to repeatedly take that for granted. She pushed him back and he nearly fell over from the shock of it. 

"Then show it sometime", she yelled. As quickly as it had come, the anger was gone. She didn't know if it was from her lack of sleep or her ever changing hormones.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek; he immediately leaned into her touch.

"I really do love you", he whispered, "so much."

"I can't do this anymore", she sobbed out.

"Peyton please", he begged.

"I can't be strong for everyone. I have done everything I can to be there for you, but you still won't talk to me. You yell and get angry for no reason. You walk out on me and slam doors. We're in a cycle Luke, and it's not a good one", tears violently fell and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't lose you Peyt", he whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere; I just can't keep doing this."

He knew she was right. She was always right when it came to him. Peyton Sawyer knew him better then anyone else. He needed to clear his head; sort out his thoughts. 

"I still love you . . . this is gunna be so hard", he spoke more to himself.

Her sobs intensified and she felt her legs giving out.

"Lucas, I'm sorry . . . God, I am so sorry", she grabbed onto him and soaked his shirt with her tears.

"I'm gunna be the guy you used to know babe. I promise. I'll sort everything out and then I'll be okay. We'll be okay", he tightened his grip on her and leaned down to her ear, "I swear it", he whispered with more honesty then he had ever felt.

He cupped her face and brought her lips to his for a searing last kiss. The salty taste lingered between them. He untangled himself from her arms and slowly made his way to the door. He turned to face her before walking out.

"I'll be seeing ya", he whispered with a smile.

Peyton watched him leave with silent, pain filled tears streaming down her face.

_Remembering_

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

_I've longed for you and I have desired_

_To see your face your smile_

_To be with you wherever you are _

Gahh…don't hate me lol. Let me know what you think, but be nice lol


	23. Last Chance

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Okay, so I probably did a little miscounting with the chapters that are left after this one there are most likely 6 or 7 chapters. The reason for this is that they will jump ahead in time so things will move faster then you might have thought.

Oh and I already wrote most of the last chapter lol

I may update again on Christmas, but in case I don't everyone have a Happy Holiday!

Also, I'm going back and putting some lyrics to go with the chapters because i want to use lyrics in an upcoming chapter and I'm pretty anal retentive so if the chapters didn't all have some lyrics it would annoy me lol. I changed the names of chapters 3 and 4, now 3 is "The Truth' and 4 is "Currents", not important, but the lryics fit bettter this way.

Enjoy!

* * *

_So tell me what would you have to say for asking who you really are _

Oh god, I want to know

Just a little truth down here

I would write, I would write a thousand songs and sing them all to you

You know you wouldn't have to say a thing 

A few days had passed since the Leyton breakup. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke had done everything they could to be there for Peyton, but honestly she didn't need much comforting.

"It's weird because she's not like a robot, she really seems fine", Haley and Brooke walked the halls.

"I know, she was a mess when her and Jake broke up, I don't get why she's not like fifty times worse", Brooke spoke in pure confusion.

"And don't ask her about it", Nathan warned as he sidled up to the girls, "she gets pretty pissed", he let out a low laugh.

"Well, I could have told you that", her roommate spoke, "I knocked on her door after you all left that day and as soon as she opened it she slammed it back in my face", Brooke shook her head at the thought.

"Its how she deals though, she locks it away and soon enough she's okay enough to keep a brave face on", Haley told everyone.

"Yea", Nathan spoke with uncertainty. "How's Luke doing?"

He had seen his older brother around, but he didn't really have a chance to him.

Brooke raised her hands in front of her, "I haven't talked to him since I yelled at him after Valentine's Day."

He turned to his wife. "He's actually pretty okay too. This is the weirdest breakup ever", she muttered and Nathan put an arm around her.

"But if you think about it, it's not really a breakup", Nathan raised a brow at Brooke's words.

"Do tell, Davis", he asked in curiosity.

She grinned at him before continuing. "They obviously aren't going to date other people. They're more or less taking time off."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Haley stopped to ask.

Brooke waved her pointer finger. "No, taking time off is like taking a sabbatical from work. You'll go back eventually, but for right now you need to not be around it", she spoke knowingly and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She turned on her heels and continued her walk down the hall.

"She's good", Haley mused as she and Nathan started to catch up with her.

"Okay, so let me ask you this", Nathan started and even though Brooke wasn't facing him, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "How long will this 'sabbatical' be?"

"That's completely up to them . . . actually I think its all up to your doofus of a brother."

As they walked they saw Peyton in the distance walking and talking to Bevin. They quickly noticed Lucas coming around the corner, he quickly saw Peyton and turned around; walking back down the hallway he was coming from.

"Gosh, it still must be really hard", Haley whispered.

"I'm sure it is", Brooke whispered back, completely disregarding her earlier words.

------------------------------

Lucas and Peyton had successfully avoided each other. Lunch had rolled around and Peyton ventured onto the quad in search of her friends. Immediately she saw Haley at a nearby table.

"Hey."

Haley looked up and smiled at her friend. She seemed to have more color in her face. Her eyes were bright. Her hair looked full. Over all, she looked healthy. She hated to admit it, but the fact that she wasn't with Lucas right now, may be just what she needed.

"Hey", Peyton could hear the sympathy in her voice. She rolled her eyes. As she sat down other two joined them.

"Now that you're all hear can I get one thing across to all of you?" she asked rhetorically, "Yes, Lucas and I broke up and yes it sucked, but in no way am I emotionally depressed or unstable. If anything, I'm more stable then I've been in weeks."

"We know, but can you blame us for worrying?" Brooke asked.

"We know how much you love each other", Nathan started, but Peyton cut him off.

"Exactly, and it's because of that love that I am so okay. I have faith in him to really step up and work things out. So honestly, I'm okay", she smiled at them all reassuringly.

"We're still here to talk to P. Sawyer", Brooke said.

"I know, and I promise if I need to talk I will come to you guys."

"You better", Nathan warned.

"Okay, well I need to go find Mouth and give him a list of all the songs for the wedding", Brooke said as she ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook.

"Peyton, there was something I wanted to ask you", the tone in Haley's voice made the blonde's eyes meet hers.

"I know its kinda short notice and if you don't want to do it I completely understand. I just figured that since we've gotten so close lately, maybe you wouldn't completely hate the idea of it, but like I said you can totally say no—"

"Hales, you haven't even asked me yet", Peyton laughed as she cut off the girls ramblings.

"Right", she said as she blushed, "umm, I was wondering if you would want to be my Maid of Honor?" Haley held her breath as she waited for an answer.

Peyton eyes widened in shock. But she soon smiled.

"I would love to, thanks for even asking me", she said sincerely as Haley reached over and hugged her.

"There's one more thing, Nathan and I were wondering if you wanted to be the godmother?"

At this point Peyton's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head as a response. She didn't trust her own voice. The girls hugged again and Peyton sent Nathan a thankful look.

As quickly as her joy had come, guilt soon followed.

"I'm probably going to ask Brooke to be the godmother. I'm sorry Haley, it's just that she's been my best friend since we were kids and she's my roommate—"

"Peyton its fine. I didn't ask you so that you would ask me", she smiled softly, "I probably would have asked Brooke too, but you and I have gotten closer and it just felt like the right thing, to ask you."

"Still I feel bad."

"Don't, she can be the godmother for your next one", Nathan spoke through a smile.

Peyton glared. "Can I have this one first?"

Nathan shrugged and smiled. "I'm just saying, when you and my brother do get back together I won't be surprised if you have another one within two years."

"Who are you?" she asked through a laugh. Haley sent her husband a raised brow before she started to laugh along with Peyton.

"Don't be surprised when I'm right", he said as he held his hands up.

Peyton shook her head and looked around the quad. He was sitting at a table with a book in his hands. It was like the old Lucas again. The quiet loner that enjoyed a good book and had his close circle of a few good friends. She knew that wasn't who he was anymore, but it brought butterflies to her stomach thinking about it. That's when she first started to fall in love with him.

She locked eyes with Lucas and smiled softly.

------------------------------

She smiled at him and he felt a shiver run up his spine. It killed him to not be sitting with her, but his heart still swelled with love at a simple glance. She looked better then she had in recent days. She looked more alive. And he knew it was because they had ended things. It hurt a little, to know that he had been doing that much damage to her. But now he was glad that she was getting back to normal.

"Hey, Luke."

"Mouth, hey."

"I was glad that you finally called me back", the studious boy spoke as he sat down.

"Thanks for taking me seriously."

Mouth nodded. "I never really thought Jimmy would do something like that, but then I thought it was just me wanting to believe the best in a friend."

"I definitely don't think Jimmy did it, Mouth", he said as he shook his head.

"Alright, so what do you really think happened?"

"I think Dan did it", he said quietly.

"Dan?" Mouth repeated in shock.

"Yea, I can't really explain why, but I have a gut feeling. Did you get a chance to check into what I asked?"

Mouth nodded, less then enthusiastically. "I checked the AV room earlier. All the unlocked once are from recent days. I have a feeling the tapes from the day of the shooting are locked up", he said dejectedly.

"We need to get that key", Lucas said with determination.

"Hey boys", Brooke hopped over to the table and quickly sat down.

"Mouth, this is the list of all the songs that you **need** to have", she stressed for him.

"Okay, these all look like they shouldn't be a problem", he nodded his head and put the list in his wallet.

Brooke stared at the blonde boy next to her. She sighed before speaking.

"So, you almost ready for this wedding, Broody?"

Lucas's head shot up. Was she really talking to him right now? He hoped she wasn't gunna rip him a new one again.

"Almost, Nathan asked me to be his Best Man earlier, so I just need to write up a speech", he shrugged his shoulders.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath to speak again. "Listen, I know I've been kinda hard on you recently and I'm sorry. It's just that Peyton loves you and I love Peyton so by default I love you too, but not in that tragic 'I'm in love with you' way cause I don't think any of us need to go through that . . . again, so basically—"

"Thank you", Lucas spoke over her rambling.

She titled her head to the side and kinked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Telling me off two weeks ago", he said with a chuckle.

"Oh it was nothing, and don't worry I'd do it again in a heartbeat", she smiled sweetly, but Lucas knew the truth that was behind her smile.

"This is going to be the longest day ever", Mouth complained as he looked at his schedule for the day.

"You're telling me, I have classes till last hour and then I have to find Rachoe and tell her to take over things till I can get to cheer practice", she said with disgust in her voice.

"How is your best friend?" Lucas joked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "She's not hitting on Nathan anymore, so that's a plus

"Why won't you be at practice?"

"I have some meeting I need to go to . . . all part of the student body president gig", she said with a shrug.

"Brooke, you're student body president", Lucas repeated her words.

"Uhh, yea I know", she stared at him strangely.

"Does that mean that you have access to Turner's keys?" Mouth asked.

"I have my own . . . they're in my locker. I never knew why he gave them to me; I mean why the hell would I wanna be in school on any days I didn't have to be?"

Mouth and Lucas shared a look. Lucas smiled and spoke to Brooke.

"Do you think I could borrow your keys?"

"Sure", she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, I'm gunna go finish eating", she left as quickly as she arrived.

"Luke, you could get into a lot of trouble if you get caught", Mouth spoke uneasily.

Lucas looked over at Peyton and smiled as she laughed. She seemed to feel his eyes on her because soon she was staring back at him. They both smiled softly.

"That's a chance I have to take."

_I know that you, you'll follow up with all the answers _

If you were there for me at all

This is the way that I can't describe anything I've felt for awhile

It's just a little too much to take

This is the way that I can't describe anything I've felt for awhile

It's just a little too much to take

* * *

Let me know what you think. Next chapter will have a time jump. 


	24. Far More

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

The jump is only a few weeks lol . . . next chapter will be about a week later in time.

Okay, another chapter just because of the holidays and also because you are all amazing reviewers!

MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

* * *

_For a moment when the blare of the TV subsides  
And then song fills the air, playing every night  
A change in the key feels like a change in the season_

Brooke Davis loved a wedding. This wasn't exactly a secret. The whole concept was extremely romantic. A man and a woman coming together to forever bind their love, or in this case re-bind. Today was the day of Nathan and Haley's vow renewal.

She hurried around the room applying last minute touches to anything and everything. She glanced at the clock and sighed; she loved weddings, but right now she most definitely didn't love the two pregnant women.

"Come on P. Sawyer", Brooke's voice bellowed.

"Give me a minute!" she demanded from behind the closed door.

"I've given you five!"

She heard a low grumbling and a definite swear word before the door finally opened.

"You know, I cannot wait until **you** get pregnant and have to pee every half hour", the blonde hissed as she pushed past her best friend.

"Now, now . . . let's not get testy."

"Testy? Brooke I'm eight months pregnant, I'm not testy, I'm pissed", she clarified.

"Well, it's not like you can back out—"

"I know, I know, I'm in the damned wedding party", she barked out.

"Well, that's the spirit", Brooke muttered.

"Tutor re-wife-to-be, let's hustle", Brooke yelled in the direction of the other bathroom.

The door opened and a 'testy' looking Haley walked out. "Brooke, I cannot wait till you get pregnant—"

"And have to pee every half hour. I know, I know", she waved her hand at Haley.

The three of them walked out of the bridal room and began their journey to the aisle.

"Okay, so Brooke you're walking with Cooper and—"

"Hot Uncle Cooper!" Brooke sang out.

"Umm, yea and Peyton you're walkingwithLucas", Haley rushed out.

The pregnant blonde stopped in her tracks and glared at Haley.

"I'm sorry?"

"Peyton please", Haley whined.

"Hales, you seriously cannot expect me to walk down the aisle with him."

"I thought you guys were still friends?"

They had both agreed to remain civil and they had. But civil meant polite hellos and goodbyes and discussions about the baby. They hadn't had a real conversation since they broke up; that was three weeks ago.

"We are, but that would be awkward", Peyton pouted.

Haley turned to Brooke with a pleading gaze.

Brooke shook her head. "It's Hot Uncle Cooper", she whined and stomped her feet repeatedly.

"Brooke, please do this for me", Haley begged. The music had begun and the guests were waiting.

"Fine", she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you."

Peyton smiled at Brooke, but the brunette glared at her and shooed her forward.

"Peyton Sawyer", Cooper said with a smirk.

"Hey Coop", they linked arms and proceeded down the aisle.

Brooke walked out and linked arms with Lucas.

"She can't even walk with me huh?" he asked with a hurt expression. Brooke squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Give her time."

The wedding march came on and everyone stood for the bride to be.

------------------------------

The vows had been re-said and the rings had been exchanged. Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott had walked down the aisle and now they were celebrating. The tent was set up on the other side of the garden. Guests were talking amongst themselves and took turns on congratulating Nathan and Haley.

Lucas clinked the knife against his glass and the chatter and laughter ceased for the moment. He cleared his throat and began his speech.

"The last time I gave a speech about Nathan and Haley was . . . well at their first reception. I remember saying, prepare to be surprised. Well, I have to say even I was surprised. Because . . . you see, they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody. They give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. That's what true love really is. It's not this fairy tale life that never knows pain, but its two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. To Nathan and Haley Scott."

Everyone raised their glasses. Nathan and Haley sent a thankful glance to him. Peyton stood and walked to the microphone. Lucas brushed past her and caught a whiff of her perfume; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dave Meurer once said, 'A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences.' Now for everyone who knows Nathan and Haley, they know just how different these two are. Haley is smart and witty and very classy. Nathan is none of those things", she smirked as the guests laughed, "They both have their imperfections, but they make it work. I had said that marriage isn't about the 'perfect couple' coming together and Nathan and Haley aren't, honestly I don't think there is a perfect couple out there. But I know everyone would agree with me when I say that they are the perfect imperfect couple. They give me hope, and everyone could use a little hope sometimes. Here's to the imperfect couple, to Always and Forever, to Nathan and Haley."

She raised her glass of water and the others did the same with their champagne. Haley leaned further into Nathan's embrace and smiled at Peyton.

"Alright everyone, dinner is about to be served so please remain seated and we will begin to call you up a table at a time", Mouth's voice spoke over the returning chatter.

"That was beautiful", Brooke said sincerely.

"Thanks", Peyton blushed, "God, I'm glad we're eating first", she said with pure joy in her eyes.

"That's the perks of being part of this . . . what was it? Damned wedding party?" Brooke teased as they walked to the buffet.

"Okay, so I wasn't in the best mood earlier, but I'm telling you Brooke, wait until you gain forty pounds and have to carry around a whole other person. You'll be a little cranky too."

Brooke glanced at Lucas, who was walking in the direction of the food. His eyes were solely on Peyton.

"I think, somehow, I'll be okay with that", she whispered.

"What'd you say?" Peyton asked as she picked up a plate and silverware.

"Nothing", Brooke said as she shook her head, "is that lemon chicken?" Peyton's head snapped around and a 'sweet' was heard.

Peyton went to grab the large spoon and her hand collided with someone else. She didn't have to look up to see who it was; the spark was a clear indication.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled as he put his hand in his pocket.

She stared at him and smiled softly. "It's alright."

He smiled back. "I'll start at the other end. Have at it", he joked as he pointed to the chicken. She simply smiled and nodded as he walked to the opposite end of the table.

She heard a low laugh and turned to face Brooke. "You brat", Peyton hissed out.

"Oh come on, that was priceless", Brooke said between laughs.

"No, that was awkward."

"Apples and oranges", she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Brooke, you really shouldn't try to get us together", Peyton spoke as she continued down the line.

"I'm not", she said honestly, "I know—we all know that you can't be with him until he figures everything out. We wouldn't push you to him."

"Thanks."

"But for the record, he's doing a pretty great job at figuring everything out."

------------------------------

Afternoon turned into evening and the party was still going strong. Peyton, Haley, and Brooke were off to the side.

"So, the next big party is prom", Brooke spoke with a grin.

"Don't remind me", Haley groaned.

"Tutor Wife", Brooke reprimanded.

"I'll be eight months pregnant by then. There is no way I'll be at some party, in some dress that makes me look ten times bigger then I will be", Peyton glared at her and Haley gulped.

"I didn't mean—"

"Relax, but for the record I think you should go", Peyton said, which shocked Brooke; "I don't even know if I'll be able to go. I'll either be exactly nine months along, or popping this kid out", she said as she pointed to her large stomach.

"Oh please, that is no excuse P. Sawyer."

"Brooke, it's a perfectly good excuse."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Who's Luke talking to?"

Brooke and Haley followed Peyton eyes.

"That's Glenda Farrell. She was with me in the other gym on the day of the shooting", Brooke said quietly. Peyton nodded and sipped her water.

"Go talk to him", Haley pleaded.

"And say what Hales?"

Haley shrugged. "I guess you don't have to say anything, but at least look at the kid when he looks at you", she left Peyton with that thought and went to talk to more of the guests.

"I'm gunna go ask Mouth to hit the 'loop' button, maybe he'll pencil in a dance for me", Brooke smiled at Peyton and left.

She quickly looked at Lucas and noticed his blue eyes on her. He excused himself from speaking with Glenda and began to walk in her direction. Peyton panicked.

"Sawyer"

"Nate! Dance with me", she didn't even give him a chance to respond. She pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Wow, you bossing me around . . . feels like old times", he joked.

She slapped his arm and laughed. "Gross."

"Ouch", he placed a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Oh please", she muttered with a smile.

"So, don't get me wrong; I love dancing with my best friend, but what's going on?" she looked down guiltily.

"I'm kind of avoiding someone."

"Lucas", he said knowingly. She nodded.

"Things have been weird, and he was walking over here and I freaked out."

"Peyton", the tone of his voice made her look at him, "you both said you wanted to be friends, maybe you should try and **be** friends",

"It's hard. I don't wanna feel so close to him, but still have him be far away", she said sadly.

"He's doing better Peyton. I've talked to him and he's completely different, he's gunna be the Luke you used to know", he promised.

"I know he will. I just wish he'd hurry up", she sighed and they continued to dance.

------------------------------

It was nearing the end of the day and Peyton was secretly grateful. She was tired and slightly moody. She was hungry, but the food had been put away. She drank so much water, she had to pee, but that was nothing new.

Most of all, she wanted to leave because she had made it through the day without having a close encounter with Lucas.

She sat down and put her feet up on the chair next to her. Her heels had been disregarded as soon as they walked into the reception tent. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it contently. The baby kicked and she smiled; it still felt weird to feel that, amazing though. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back. Mouth's voice filled her ears, but she made no attempt to acknowledge it. It wasn't until she heard the first few chords of the song he had put on that her eyes snapped open. She lowered her head and saw those blue eyes in the middle of the dance floor.

Nathan, Haley, and Brooke stared at her expectantly, but honestly they didn't have to try and convince her because she was already on her feet the second she saw him.

He held out his hand and she slowly put hers on top of it. He put his free hand on her side and she put hers on his shoulder. They slowly started to sway together.

"I thought I was gunna look like a fool out here", he breathed out.

"You're lucky I like the song", she teased.

He laughed and unconsciously pulled her a little closer. She stared at him from beneath her lashes.

"You cut your hair", she whispered.

"Yea, I was starting to feel top heavy", she laughed softly.

"I like it", she spoke sincerely. He blushed instead of responding.

He looked good. Not that he didn't always look good to her, but he looked like a whole different person. She could tell that whatever he was doing to get his closure was working.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm eight months pregnant", she tried to disagree.

"You look beautiful", he repeated. She blushed instead of responding.

And she did. She was absolutely glowing. Her hair was pulled into a classy up-do. He liked her hair better when it was down, especially since it was curly again, but this made her look elegant.

A peaceful silence hung between the two; Lucas drew circles on her back and her arms clasped around his neck.

"So, how go things on the dream situation?" she asked casually.

"Pretty well actually", he mused. She nodded her head.

Other couples had started to dance near their tables. It was as if nobody wanted to ruin the moment the two blondes were having by stepping onto the dance floor.

"If you ever do wanna talk, I'm still here", she whispered.

"I know", he pulled her as close as her expanded stomach would allow and she rested her head over his heart.

Together they swayed to the song. Peyton's fingers would causally brush against the nape of his neck and he felt tingles run over his body. He leaned his head down and stared at her in his arms. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. She looked up at him and he swallowed hard at the intensity of her stare.

There was a lot that needed to be said. There was a lot that wanted to be said. But right now, as they stared at each other, they silently said all the things that mattered.

_I love you  
And I miss you  
What else is there to say?

* * *

_Let me know what you think! And if you've never heard the song "Far More" by The Honorary Title, I suggest you listen to it, it's a really good song lol. 


	25. Better Days

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I wish everyone was loved tonight _

_And somehow stop this endless fight _

_Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days_

A week had gone by since the wedding and activity had picked up in the small town of Tree Hill.

Currently, Lucas was standing in front of a door he knew all too well. He slowly raised his hand and knocked. He heard rushed footsteps and soon enough a brunette stood in front of him.

"Well if it isn't Columbo himself", Brooke teased as she opened the door further.

"Hey Brooke", Lucas responded with a shy smile.

"What brings you by, detective boy?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda wanted to see Peyton."

She nodded her head and smiled, "Of course you did. P. Sawyer, you have a visitor!"

"Tell Nathan I'm still mad!" she yelled from her room.

"Guess again", Brooke commented. Peyton trudged down the stairs with a frown on her face; one that quickly disappeared.

"Lucas", she said with a firm grin.

"Hey", he opened his arms and she quickly obliged.

"I'm gunna go somewhere else", Brooke announced as she walked into the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" Peyton asked carefully. Lucas swallowed before speaking.

"Do you wanna go for a walk? I mean are you up for it?" he gently placed his hands over her expanded stomach. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Sure, Brooke I'm going out!" the brunette appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Be careful, you get out of breath easily", she warned like a mother, "Lucas, make sure she doesn't try to over do it", she asked with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, we'll go once around the block", he assured her.

"I'm still here", Peyton spoke loudly as she waved her arms in front of her.

Lucas smiled. "Come on, Blondie", he reached for her hand and gently pulled her to the door.

Brooke and Peyton shared a smile and the two blondes were gone.

------------------------------

"Nathan, I'm home", Haley called out as she released a breath.

She had picked up extra shifts at the café. Money was more then tight and she was the only one with a job. Needless to say, the responsibility fell on her shoulders.

"Hey", he greeted her with a kiss as he walked into the room.

"How's your knee?" she asked when he limped slightly.

Some of the activity had occurred after Naley's vow renewal. In a drunken haze, Rachel hijacked their limo, but not before Cooper jumped in. Nathan and Haley looked past it and used Lucas's Mustang; Keith's dream car, to drive to the airport.

At the same time Rachel and Cooper were driving back to the wedding. They got into a fight and Rachel grabbed the wheel, causing Copper to loose control and send the limo flying over the side of the bridge. Nathan ran from the car and stared over the side. He looked at Haley and jumped in. Thankfully Lucas and Karen drove by because after five minutes Nathan hadn't reappeared.

He had been admitted to the hospital and after a series of tests were done he was sent home.

"It's better, still a little sore though", he said dejectedly.

"Any news?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, actually Cooper was discharged earlier. He stopped by, said he needed to get out of town, but wished us luck on everything", he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

"What about the redheaded demon", she asked with disgust in her voice.

"She hasn't stopped by, but I know she was released."

"I still cannot believe Cooper slept with her. They're like twelve years apart", she said incredulously.

"I can't believe she lied about being pregnant."

"Surprisingly, that doesn't shock me", Haley mused with a smile.

"Brooke called", Nathan suddenly remembered, "Peyton was having some kind of back pain and she wanted to talk to you about it", Haley nodded.

"Peyton's still not talking to you?" she asked with a smirk.

Nathan sighed. "No, she won't take my calls and she kicked me out of the house the other day. I don't get why she's so mad."

"Nathan, you could have died."

"Yeah, but you're my wife and you weren't that mad at me", he argued.

"I had faith that you would be fine . . . deep down, but on the outside I was a mess."

"Exactly, why couldn't Peyton have faith?"

"Peyton has a complex about everyone leaving. She thought you would be added to that list", she rubbed his arm and broke from his embrace.

"Maybe I'll go back over later", he spoke more to himself.

Haley nodded and bit her lip. "So, how else are you doing?"

Nathan let out a puff of air. This was the conversation he wanted to avoid. "How can I be Hales?"

"I know it's hard", she said sympathetically.

"That's not it though, I was so crappy to Lucas when he brought it up a few weeks ago and the whole time he was right", he berated himself.

"Nathan, it's easy to want to see the good in people."

"But I should have known better. I should have listened to Lucas and I should have helped him", he continued his rant.

"Nathan—"

"I asked him, Hales. I flat out asked him if he did it and he completely skirted around the question, he said that Jimmy had a lot of issues, but I didn't want to think about that because he was changing. He was a completely different person then he used to be and for a fleeting moment I had the father I always wanted", he didn't even notice he was crying until he felt Haley wipe at his tears.

"It's okay", she cooed with tears of her own.

"No, its not, Lucas must hate me."

"No he doesn't, trust me. He knows what its like to want to see the best in people."

------------------------------

"So, this is new", he commented on her outfit.

"Yeah, a dress is easier", she said while shrugging, "I have to pee like every twenty minutes, this is easier to deal with."

He laughed and she pouted, "Are you seriously laughing at me?"

"Come on", he tried to argue.

"No, you do not get to be right. It's so annoying, constantly having to unbutton and unzip and pull down, then to pull up and re-button and re-zip, then I do it all over again."

"I could always help", he smirked and Peyton immediately blushed.

"I'll take that into consideration", she spoke with a quirked brow. He nodded his head and the two continued to walk.

"So, was there any particular reason you stopped by?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Last week, at the wedding you said you were still here. I just need someone to talk to", Peyton bit the inside of her cheek to stop the grin that begged to form.

"Does this have anything to do with what's been all over the news?"

"It has everything to do with that", he admitted quietly.

She could see the doubt and questioning in his blue eyes.

"Lucas, what you did was unbelievable. A lot of people would have ignored what their heart told them, a lot of people would have stopped when it looked like there was no way to go. You didn't, you pushed forward and made sure you got the answer you knew was right."

The other activity in the town was the conviction of Dan Scott in the murder of his brother Keith. Lucas had been working with Mouth to find the answer he desperately craved. The school had a select number of security cameras set up. The tapes from the day of the shooting were locked up; that's where Brooke's keys came in. Lucas had gotten them from her after school the day they talked at lunch.

A few days later he opened the cabinet in the AV room, with Mouth as a lookout and found the hidden clue. They were all labeled so it wasn't hard to find; watching it was a whole different story. After a few deep breaths he and Mouth sat in the AV room and watched that terrifying day unfold.

They saw Jimmy shoot the bullet that ultimately hit Peyton; they saw Lucas and Nathan wish each other well, they watched as Nathan slammed Mouth up against a wall, they both held their breath when they saw Lucas walk through the door with Peyton in his arms. Tears formed in Lucas's eyes when Keith came in and walked in front of Lucas. They saw Keith and Jimmy go back and forth in some sort of debate. Jimmy waved the gun around and Keith flinched as a reaction. The young boy got to his knees and ultimately shot himself. Keith rushed to his side and hung his head.

They both watched as a third person entered the hallway. He picked up the gun and Keith stood. They stared at each other and a shot was fired. Keith was sent crashing to the floor.

Dan Scott had shot him.

"I just . . . he shot his own brother", Lucas said in disbelief, "my father shot the only man that was ever a father to me", his voice trailed off and Peyton immediately grabbed his hand.

"It's okay", she tried to soothe him.

"I mean Nathan and I have had our differences, but I would never shoot him."

"That's the difference between you and Dan. He is a monster and he let everything that represented power take over his life."

"You're pretty insightful you know that?" he teased.

Peyton chuckled. "I have a lot of help. So, anything else?" she asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I forgot . . . guess who's back on the Raven's", a grin spread across his lips.

"Lucas", she shouted, "that's amazing", she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into hug. She furrowed her brows and quickly pulled away from him.

"What about your heart?"

"That's the catch, because of my heart condition and the medication; I can only play for fifteen minutes."

"That's better then nothing", she spoke optimistically.

"I know it is, especially with playoffs for the State Championship coming up. Since Skills has my old number Whitey gave me a new one", he said with a smile. She raised her brow as a sign for him to continue, "twenty-two . . . its Keith's old number."

"He'd be really proud of you Lucas", she whispered. He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about", they were stopped in front of her house.

"What's up?"

"I know its still like a month away, but wouldyouliketogotopromwithme?" he finished in a rushed breath.

"Huh?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

Peyton smiled at the nervousness his voice held.

"Of course", the words rolled off her tongue easily.

"Great", he grinned and kissed her forehead, "I have to get going, me and my mom have to head into Charlotte for a few days, the lawyer has some last minute questions and things like that", he said softly.

"Okay, well if you need anything call me", Peyton said with a smile. She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see ya when I get back", he walked away while looking at her. She waved and felt her heart skip at the look in his eyes.

Lucas Scott was back.

_So take these words and sing out loud _

_Cause everyone is forgiven now _

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again

* * *

_

It wasn't that long of a breakup, but technically they aren't back together lol. I originally had For Blue Skies as this chapter, but I liked this song here more. Let me know what you think.


	26. How To Save A Life

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews. It took me forever to write this and I'm still not completely happy with it.

* * *

_Let him know that you know best,_

_'Cause after all you do know best._

_Try to slip past his defense,_

_Without granting innocence._

_Lay down a list of what is wrong._

_The things you've told him all along._

_Pray to god he hears you._

_And I pray to god he hears you and,_

The next day was fairly uneventful for the curly blonde. She got up, ate, showered, and sat down to start some much delayed homework. She was on the last chapter of the book she was reading for English when the house phone rang.

"Hello", she greeted absentmindedly.

"_Peyton", the other voice seemed to question._

"Jake?"

"_He—hey, how're doing?"_

"I'm good . . . what's up?" she asked in confusion. They hadn't spoken since he left town.

"_Oh, I—I saw the news actually, I wanted to check in on everything."_

Peyton smiled softly. "Umm, things are okay. Lucas is in Charlotte now talking to the lawyers."

"_How are things with you two?"_

Peyton's face contorted as she thought of an answer. "We're . . . I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure we're somewhere", she said confidently.

"_That's great", she could hear the sincerity in his voice._

They continued to talk about everything. Her situation with Lucas, the progress of her pregnancy, and the fact that she still had no nursery set up.

"Hey momma Sawyer", Brooke chirped as she entered the house. Peyton waved.

"_Brooke's still living with you?"_

"Yeah. She keeps complaining, but she never leaves", the blonde teased as she smiled at Brooke.

The brunette raised a brow and nodded to the phone. Peyton mouthed Jake's name and Brooke instantly flushed. A movement that went unnoticed by the pregnant teen.

"_Can you blame her? I remember what it's like to live with Peyton Sawyer, and its pretty awesome", they both laughed._

"Thanks . . . listen; I have to get some work done. Thanks for calling", she said sincerely.

"_No problem . . . keep your head up", he told her firmly._

"I will. Bye, Jake."

------------------------------

Peyton made her self comfortable once again. Her phone call with Jake had ended a few minutes ago, but their conversation was still reeling in her mind. He sounded genuinely happy for her. It's not that she was surprised by it, it just threw her off. When he left over a month ago, he wasn't exactly part of the Lucas and Peyton fan club.

She was glad though, that he seemed okay with everything. He had always taken the higher road, in any situation and this apparently was no different. She heard a giggle from upstairs and shook her head with a smile on her lips. After Peyton got off the phone Brooke sat around for a little and then headed off to her room to make a phone call. There was no doubt in Peyton's mind that it was Mr. Mysterious.

She picked up the book that had been discarded when the phone rang and opened it to the last chapter.

"Here we go", she muttered.

She had made it to the second paragraph before her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to check the caller i.d. before flipping the phone open.

"Hello", she said somewhat impatiently.

"_Hello to you too", the voice teased. She instantly smiled._

"Hi", she said much softer then the first time.

"_How are you?"_

She sighed as a soft pain in her back made its self known again. "I'm okay."

_She could picture him furrowing her brows at her hesitation. "You sure about that?"_

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "I have a little back pain, nothing extreme", she assured him.

"_When I get back, maybe I can work on that for you?" He questioned gruffly. She felt her cheeks redden, but played it cool._

"Maybe", even though he couldn't see it she shrugged her shoulders.

"_So, what are you up to?"_

"I'm trying to get some English work done, but it seems my popularity has sky rocketed", she joked.

"_Is that so?"_

"Yup, you're my second phone call of the day."

"_Wow, two whole phone calls, what a social butterfly", he teased and she could imagine the smirk on his face._

"Shut up", she responded with a grin.

She could hear the commotion in the background and remembered where he was.

"How's everything going?"

_She heard him sigh. "It's a lot harder then I thought it would be", he said honestly_.

"I'm sorry, when you get back we'll talk about it all", she noticed the time and cursed. "Lucas, I really need to get some work done—"

"_No", he all but shouted, "Just, I'll help you when I get back", his voice softened, "just stay on the phone, please."_

"What's going on, Luke?" she asked softly.

"_What do you mean?" he played innocent._

"You just nearly freaked out when I told you I had to go."

_He sighed. "I just need to hear your voice."_

"Why?" she asked in desperation.

"_Because, that's what's gunna fix me", he said softly._

And so she talked his ear off.

------------------------------

Her phone call with Lucas had ended about ten minutes ago. She tried to concentrate on the stupid book, but it was a difficult task. He sounded so worn down and genuinely tired. She shook her head and made a promise that when he got back they would do anything to get his mind away from Dan and all that, at least for a little while.

She nestled into the cushions of the couch and started paragraph three. Then the doorbell rang. She **needed** to finish this book.

"Brooke", she yelled pleadingly. She waited for an answer, but got none; the doorbell rang again.

"B. Davis", she pleaded. Again she waited and got no answer. She threw her book on the couch and grumbled as she got up. She opened the door and grumbled even more.

"Peyton, please", the dark haired Scott begged as she started to close the door.

"What do you want, Nathan?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I want you to forgive me!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, tough", she bit back. She went to close the front door and Nathan felt his anger rise.

"I don't get why you're so mad", he yelled.

She pulled her door back open and stared at him in disbelief.

"You could have died!" she pointed a finger at him scoldingly.

"But I didn't!" he stretched his arms out.

"Nathan, you jumped off of a bridge and into a river", she stressed with a shaky voice. This pain was growing, but she couldn't let that take over.

"So did Lucas!" he reminded her.

"He wasn't trapped in the damn limo! And trust me, he got his earful, from me and **Haley**", she stressed the fact that his best friend had yelled at him for similar actions.

"Peyton, I'm sorry that I scared you, but I'm okay", he stressed to her.

"Nathan, did you even think about what would have happened if you weren't okay?" she questioned in anger.

"No I didn't! Okay, all I knew was that my uncle had just flipped over a bridge and was sitting at the bottom of some river. I couldn't let that happen to him. Not to Cooper."

"Damnit Nathan, you're having a baby. You left Haley up there, not knowing if you were ever going to come back. She was a mess."

"Peyton, I don't need you to tell me that. I know how she was and she gave me a pretty good yelling at afterwards."

"It's not even all about that. You were crappy to Lucas and have yet to apologize. You've been completely avoiding me, what if I needed to talk to you?"

"You have Brooke", he sneered out.

"What the hell does she have to do with this?" she questioned in a mixture of confusion and aggravation. He opened his mouth, but she unintentionally cut him off.

"Crap!" she yelled as she placed her hand on her lower back.

"I don't know!" he yelled and began to pace, "I don't know, I just . . . I guess that because you and I haven't talked much lately, I figured she was taking my place", he muttered.

He continued to walk back and forth, but she had tuned him out a while ago. The pain was unbearable.

"Nathan", her voice whimpered. His body snapped around and faced the hunched over blonde. Her eyes were filled with pain and his blood ran cold.

"I think I'm—I'm having contractions."

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life._

_How to save a life._

_How to save a life_.

* * *

So, this chapter was kind of a filler. But some parts I really liked. It was really hard for me to write the whole Nathan and Peyton fight—I'm not sure why though. Will Peyton and the baby be okay? Keep reading. Let me know what you think. 


	27. Times Like These

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I am a one way motorway _

_I'm a road that drives away _

_and follows you back home _

_I am a streetlight shining _

_I'm a white light blinding bright _

_Burning off and on _

Nathan let out a low breath and threw his head back against his chair; he ran his hands over his face and through his short black hair. He brought his head back down and his eyes rested on the sleeping blonde. He hated seeing her hooked up to machines. He hated it even more because he knew how much she hated it.

"Hey", she said softly. She handed him a cup of coffee and he nodded thankfully. "How's she doing?"

He let out a throaty groan. "She finally got to sleep. Actually, she cried herself to sleep and since then has mumbled a lot."

"She'll be okay", Haley whispered optimistically. She saw Nathan nod and turned her attention to her pregnant friend.

By the time Brooke called her and she got to the hospital, Peyton had been giving an IV that contained medicine that helped to stop the contractions. By the time the medicine kicked in, she was already four centimeters dilated. Dr. Darr was concerned about her contractions returning and decided to keep Peyton in the hospital. Needless to say, she had been put on mandatory bed rest.

"Where's Brooke?" he finally tore his eyes away from Peyton.

"She's talking to the nurses."

Brooke Davis could convince anyone of anything. The nurses at Tree Hill Memorial were no different. They hadn't needed much of the brunette's charm though. Most the nurses were as old as their grandparent's; they remembered the young, curly haired blonde sitting at her mother's bedside for days and then, they didn't see her anymore. They knew her father was all she had and apparently he was out of town.

When she was wheeled in by a frantic dark haired boy and a determined brunette there was no way they would turn their backs on her.

"Those nurses sure are something else", Brooke mused as she entered the room quietly.

"They love you", Haley stressed and even in the darkness she could see Brooke roll her eyes.

"They're old, they live for teenage stories", Brooke responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I hate seeing her like this", Nathan muttered after a moment of silence.

"Do you remember when we came with her to visit her mom?" Brooke asked Nathan softly.

He wasn't sure what had brought on her question, but nodded anyway. "All three of us sat at Anna's bedside and watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath."

"Nathan decided to take her mind off things and told everyone he was getting his tonsils taken out. I sent him a look and Peyton scoffed. You're darling husband didn't understand the problem so he kept talking about it, even said Peyton and I should do it because then we would all be best friends", she mocked in her best eight year old Nathan voice, "She was only eight, but she vowed to never step foot into another hospital again", all three smiled softly at the thought of a bull headed younger Peyton.

"And she did, until Lucas got into his accident."

"Shit", Haley mumbled. Nathan turned to face her with a shocked expression. Brooke raised a brow.

"I forgot to call Lucas."

------------------------------

Late night phone calls are never a good thing. Lucas knew this for a fact. When his grandfather died, they received a phone call at two in the morning. When his dog, rocket, was run over the person who did it called the number on his tag at eleven. The phone rang and Lucas stared at the alarm clock.

**1:52**,this definitely was not good.

"Hello?"

"_Luke, hey"_

"What's wrong?" The tone of Haley's voice made him stand up and begin to pace.

_He heard her sigh. "It's Peyton."_

His blood ran cold and the room began to spin. "Wha—what happened?"

"_She'd been having some back pains on and off, we didn't think anything of it, but then Nathan was at her house earlier and, well they were contractions."_

He suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Peyton had told him about the pain and instead of telling her to go to the doctor's he made a sexual joke about.

"I'm on my way." He snapped the phone shut and put it in his pocket.

He walked into the other room and gently shook his mother.

"Ma."

"Lucas, go back to sleep", she muttered tiredly.

"Mom, we have to go back to Tree Hill", he said forcefully.

She turned to face him and slowly opened her eyes. She gave him a questioning glance.

"Peyton's in the hospital."

Karen's mouth dropped open. She kicked the covers off and began to run around the room.

"Go, start the car. I'll have our things packed and downstairs in five minutes", he gave her a grateful smile before grabbing the keys and walking out the door.

"Everything's going to be okay", Karen said optimistically. Lucas had been quiet the entire ride, they were about halfway home at this point and the silence was killing her.

"I hope", he said with dread in his voice.

Karen put her hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"Just breathe, Lucas. Just, keep breathing."

------------------------------

Peyton woke up sometime during the night. She didn't open her eyes all the way so she couldn't tell the time, and she honestly didn't care. Her hands were at her sides and she furrowed her brows at the warmth that surrounded her right one. People had been holding her hand all day so it wasn't exactly that that surprised her. It was the happiness she felt that made her face the person next to her.

Her vision was still blurred with sleep, but she didn't need perfect eyesight to know who it was. His blonde hair was a mess. He was still in his flannel pajamas and 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt. His elbow was bent on the arm rest of his chair and his head was resting in an open palm. His light snoring swayed his arm back and forth.

She smiled for the first time since she had gotten there. She didn't know when he came in or where everyone else was, but right now she really didn't care. He was here and that was all that mattered.

She slowly brought their joined hands to rest on her stomach. Her eyes swelled with tears and she could feel her throat burn. Her baby—**their** baby was at risk.

"Please, stay in there . . . just for a few more weeks."

_It's times like these you learn to live again _

_It's times like these you give and give again _

_It's times like these you learn to love again _

_It's times like these time and time again _

_

* * *

_Let me know what you think. 


	28. Beautiful Boy Darling Boy

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Over 400 reviews! You guys are amazing! And if you can't tell this is the big day for Lucas and Peyton lol. I hope everyone had a good New Years!

**M.Jane.21**—I love how much you enjoy this story. I really do enjoy reviews like that. I try to update every two days. That's as fast as I can get them out lol. I hope you like the update!

* * *

_Before you go to sleep_

_Say a little prayer_

_Every day in every way_

_It's getting better and better_

Peyton's tired eyes gazed around the room. They landed on her company and she sighed. She reached over and pressed the call button.

"How may I help you tonight, Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton instantly smiled at the sarcastic voice on the other end.

"Hi Claire, can I get a blanket and a pillow, please?"

She heard the nurse chuckle softly. "I'll be right in."

"Considering he's been here every night, you'd think he'd ask for the damn blanket and pillow", she muttered teasingly as she entered the room.

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "It's this complex he has. He knows I'm not exactly comfortable here, so he doesn't want to feel comfortable here."

Claire raised her brows. "Really?"

"Well, we haven't talked about that, but I have a good feeling that's what it is", she said with a firm nod of her head.

"He must really love you", she whispered while staring at the pregnant blonde pointedly.

"Claire", Peyton sighed out. The older woman held her hands up.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Things are complicated . . ."

"That's the same answer you give every time this subject is brought up", she pointed out.

"You'd think you get the hint", Peyton teased with a smile. Claire smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, okay, I get it, but Peyton . . ."

"Claire, I'm eighteen, he's eighteen; we've got our entire lives to figure things out."

The older woman walked to the door, but stopped just before she left, "I know you're young, but life is too short", the silver haired nurse spoke with sadness in her eyes.

Peyton watched her leave with a curious expression. In the week she had been here, that was the first time Claire had ever come close to talking about her own life. The door made a soft click as it closed and the body near her stirred.

"Hey you", she whispered when she saw the blue eyes that made her heart stop.

"Hey", his voice was thick with sleep.

"You know, you don't have to stay here, Lucas", his tired eyes snapped open and he sat up straight.

"Peyton, we have had this same discussion every night for the past week. I am not leaving. God forbid anything happen, I want to be right beside you", his tone was firm yet gentle and she smiled instantly.

"Okay", she conceded and Lucas's mouth dropped, but he quickly recovered and nodded his head as if he knew he was right all along.

"You could at least take the cot they offer", she offered as she reached for her call button again.

"No, I'm fine", he assured her and stretched his arm out to stop her. She gave him a look and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "what are you doing up anyway?"

She followed change in topic, "It happens sometimes. I'll randomly wake up because I get hot or just uncomfortable, but it passes and I get back to sleep", she shrugged and he sighed.

"I'm sorry", the sincerity of his words made her smile again, for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"It's not your fault", she assured him. A moment went by and she tilted her head to the side and kinked an eyebrow. "Actually, it kinda is", she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Ha Ha", he said deadpanned. She yawned and he spoke again. "Get some sleep. If I'm not here when you get up I'll see you tomorrow night", as he spoke she nestled herself onto the bed and pulled the covers up higher. Soon enough she was fast asleep and Lucas was watching her even breaths.

"Life certainly is too short", he muttered before closing his eyes.

------------------------------

Lucas stood at his locker staring at his books. He was a senior and only had a month and a half left so he didn't technically need any books, but they weren't exactly what he was staring at. It was the latest sonogram they had. Brooke had gotten a hold of it and in her loopy handwriting branded the black and white image. _Baby Scott._

"Lucas?"

The blonde swiftly shut his locker and turned to face the person behind the voice.

"Nathan, hey", he said somewhat uncomfortably.

They hadn't spoken much. In fact they hadn't spoken since Lucas brought up the idea that Dan killed Keith. He knew his brother was sorry and he knew that Nathan hadn't meant some of the things he said, but Lucas was stubborn and he wasn't going to give in first.

"How is everything?" the dark haired boy asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Not too bad."

Nathan nodded. They both stuck their hands in their pockets and Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have believed you from the beginning. I just didn't want to because he was changing, you know. He wasn't the same Dan that I grew up knowing he was different, at least on the out side."

Lucas looked at his brother and sighed. "It's okay, I understand. I probably would have thought the same things if roles were reversed", he said honestly.

"So, we're okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're okay", he agreed and they embraced in a manly hug to seal the agreement.

"So, how's Peyton?" Nathan asked as they walked down the hallway.

"When I left this morning she was still sleeping, but she's been pretty good. She's tired and still moody, but she's dealing."

"How's she taking everything about the baby?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, Dr. Darr said that even though she has three weeks to go, as long as the baby is at least five pounds and has a healthy internal system; nervous, immune, things that like, everything should be fine, but there is always a risk involved", he finished quietly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine", Nathan said with a smile. He looked down the hall and noticed Haley struggling with her books. "Listen, I'm gunna go, but tell Peyton I'll be by later."

"I will", he watched Nathan walk over to Haley with a smile. She looked over at him and waved. He waved back and continued his walk. A loud voice stopped him.

"Lucas! Luke!"

He turned to face a panicked Brooke. "What?"

"Claire just called me . . . Peyton's water broke!"

------------------------------

"Ow", Peyton yelled in agony.

"Just breathe through it, Peyton", the sweet, older woman cooed as she wiped the blonde's forehead.

"I'd like to see you breathe through this", she glared at Claire.

"I have . . . twice", she said with a playful smirk. Peyton tossed her head from side to side and muttered something to her self.

"I'm here, I'm here", the blonde male panted out as he flew into her room. He and Claire switched places and she hustled to help the doctor.

"Where the hell were you?" she hissed out as tears rimmed her eyes. He immediately used his thumb to wipe the stray water droplets away.

"I had school."

"God, don't leave ever again!" she scolded. Peyton's face contorted and a scream enveloped the room as another contraction hit her abdomen. He quickly reached for her hand and she quickly searched for it. They met in mid air and she gripped it desperately.

"You can do this, Peyt. Just breathe", he spoke calmly.

"I am **breathing**, but it's not freaking helping", she panted heavily.

He returned to her earlier comment as she began to relax, "You know, last night you tried to force me outta here and now you don't ever want me to leave again", he teased with a smile that quickly faded because of the glare she was giving him.

"You better really like this kid", she warned seriously.

"I'll love it", he quickly assured her and for a faint moment she smiled, "why?"

"Ow, ow, ow!" he rubbed her arm soothingly with his free hand.

"Because I am never doing this again", she finally spoke as the contraction eased away. Lucas would have laughed, but the look on her face made him think twice.

"You're doing amazing", Lucas whispered. She gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand harder.

"You are doing well", the doctor announced, "you're at the stage where we can introduce an epidural, if you'd like."

Another contraction hit and Lucas was sure he heard his bones crack.

"Give her the drugs!"

"Gimme the epidural!"

------------------------------

A group of people sat quietly in the waiting room. Haley and Nathan were side by side and she had her head on his shoulder. Brooke sat next to Nathan nervously shaking her leg, he reassuring put his hand on her knee. She loved him for trying to ease her nerves, but right now only one voice would do that.

Karen sat across from the teens. She was completely lost in her own thoughts. Her son was having a child. She was going to be a grandmother. A thirty-seven year old grandmother.

"God, how long has it been?" Brooke's raspy voice questioned.

Karen glanced at the clock on the wall. "A few hours", she said emotionlessly. All three teens sighed.

"Why don't you guys go home and rest", she offered with a small smile, "Deb's watching the café so I can be here all night."

She had gotten out of rehab for about a month and truly seemed to be a changed woman. She was working with Karen at the café. She was helping Peyton out with TRIC. She was the Deb she knew before she let Dan affect every aspect of her life.

Nathan shook his head and spoke before anyone else could.

"We're her family. We're staying."

"Has anyone gotten on touch with Larry?" Haley asked as she raised her head and looked at the group. Brooke nodded.

"He won't be able to get back for a least a week, week and a half", she said with a sad expression.

"She's gunna be really upset", Nathan voiced.

"He feels horrible, but with the storms down there, he can't really do anything."

"He'll make it up to her", Karen assured them all.

"I can't believe we'll be sitting here again in a few months", Brooke muttered as she stared at Haley's belly.

"I know", the pregnant woman glowed.

"I'm freaking out for Peyton and I'm freaking out about our son. I can't imagine what Lucas is going through", Nathan said as he shook his head.

Just then the doors flew open and a beaming blonde ran through.

"I have a son!"

------------------------------

Keith Nathaniel Scott. Born on April 24th at 9:27 p.m. At 21 inches in length and 5 pounds 6 ounces, he was perfectly healthy. His bright blue eyes brought a smile to their faces and even though all newborns have blue eyes, they knew these would stay. From the second he appeared in this world he was his parents pride and joy.

Everyone that had been in the waiting room came in a praised the new, young parents. They took turns holding the tiny bundle. Karen cried because she was officially a grandmother. Haley cried because of her hormones. Nathan announced that he was officially scared out of his mind, again. Brooke started at the baby in complete awe.

At one point Peyton yawned and they quickly acknowledged the sign. They said their last goodbyes and promised to visit tomorrow. The two blondes stared at each other and Lucas quietly told her to rest while he stroked her hair.

Lucas currently sat in the chair along Peyton's bedside and held what had quickly become his entire world. He glanced at Peyton and her closed eyes and quickly focused back on the sleeping infant. He opened his mouth and his quiet voice filled the room.

"You know, when I first found out about you, I was scared out of my mind. I was only seventeen and wasn't even thinking about having children. Then your mother came into my room and dropped the bomb and my entire world changed; for the better", he cuddled the baby closer and spoke again.

"I thought about this moment for months. Holding you and seeing you and breathing in your sweet baby smell. Now that you're here and it's all happening it seems surreal. Like it's not my life. But I am really glad that this is my life, that you're my life", he paused to clear his throat in hopes of stopping the burning sensation. Throughout his entire speech he hadn't noticed the set of green eyes that stared at him.

"I have a son. You're **my** son", he whispered as tears filled his eye. Peyton sniffled and he immediately met her eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked in concern. He sure would be asleep after what she had been through.

"How could anyone sleep with you talking that loud?" she teased and innocently wiped at her tears. He smiled too and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, am I wrong?" he challenged. Peyton nodded her head and he dropped his mouth in shock. Before he had a chance to question it she spoke.

"He's **our** son."

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful boy_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful boy

* * *

_

Ta-da! Let me know what you think. The song is by John Lennon, in case anyone wanted to know.

Also, in case none of you assumed this, my other two stories **Coming Home **and **Look Where We Are Now** are on hiatus indefinitely. I have some ideas for **Coming Home**, but not enough to make then into full chapters. As for **Look Where We Are Now** I felt like it was mirroring Coming Home with a few minor exceptions.

That being said, this story has taken my top priority and I have already started jotting down plots and scenes for the sequel lol.


	29. All I Want

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

This picks up two weeks after the birth in case nobody reads it in the chapter. There was no kiss in the hospital and I apologize, but maybe this chapter will make up for SOME of that. Next chapter will completely resolve that. The flashbacks just help to show some things that happened in the past two weeks.

* * *

_But do you know _

_It doesn't change the way I feel about you at the end of the day_

_'Cause I know that all I want is what you got_

_All I want is what you got_

Lucas walked past her room and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He stopped outside her door and lingered for a little while. That girl drove him crazy. They desperately needed to talk, but she avoided him at all costs. Sighing, he continued his walk to the kitchen.

It was a Saturday morning and Peyton was contently drawing in her room. She didn't have many chances to do this lately, so whenever she had a minute she sat herself down and went to work. It was a picture of her, Lucas, and Keith the day they came home from the hospital. Lucas's arm was around her shoulder and she was cradling Keith in her arms. It was hard to believe that that was two weeks ago. She was shading part of the doorway when the sounds of a hungry infant filled her room. She smiled in spite of that and rolled off her bed to begin her walk to the nursery.

When she first went into the hospital she didn't even have a nursery. She didn't even know where she was going to put one. All those questions and fears disappeared the day she came home.

"_Come on", Lucas requested softly as he pulled on her free hand._

"_Take it easy", she mumbled. He shot her an apologetic glance and she softened. _

_He nodded his head and continued to guide her up the stairs. She had no idea what had gotten into him. The second they walked into the house his eyes got a certain gleam to them and he rushed to bring her upstairs. If the circumstances were different she swore he thought he was going to get laid._

"_Lucas, this is my dad's study" she said quietly, but with a questioning look. The white wooden door was shut and there was a red bow on it. _

"_Open it", he demanded like a kid on Christmas. She looked between him and the door and put her hand on the knob. Slowly she turned it and opened the door._

_The room was a soft white. It had a basketball theme; which wasn't exactly a surprise. The furniture was all white also. She bravely walked into the room and opened the drawers; they were filled with baby clothes. The changing table had all the necessities. She continued to look around the room and Lucas spoke._

"_I knew how freaked out you were about not having a place ready for the baby. I can't take all the credit though, everyone helped out with what they could. I think we did pretty well considering we had two days to do this", he finished with a shy grin, but Peyton never turned to face him._

"_You did this all in two days?" she asked incredulously._

"_Amazingly, yes."_

_He watched as she stared around the room in awe. "Nathan and I put the furniture together and did the painting and borders. Brooke and Haley went clothes shopping; a few of them are also Brooke's designs."_

_Peyton nodded and looked at the crib. It had a mobile that contained a plush basketball, sneakers, a jersey, a star, and a tiny hoop. _

"_Twist the thing", she threw him a glance over her shoulder and he blushed. "Do you know what the thing is called?" he challenged. She laughed and he knew he was right._

_She did as she was told and an instrumental version of "The Way You Look Tonight" filled the room. Peyton sucked in a breath and bit her sudden quivering lip._

_Lucas looked on with a worried expression. "Do you like it? If you don't I can call the company and they can send in a new one. I just thought that maybe—"_

_His rambling was cut short as the small blonde threw her arms around his neck. His arms rested on her waist and he smiled brightly._

"_Thank you", she whispered with a smile._

She opened the door and stepped into the room. The cries that had been echoing in her room just a minute ago had softened into a little whimper. It was like Keith knew when Peyton was in a room. He became more relaxed and quieter.

"Is somebody hungry?" she questioned with a smile as she stared down at her son. The baby gurgled. She gingerly picked him up and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Let's go get you a bottle."

------------------------------

Lucas and Brooke sat in the kitchen talking quietly.

"So, Papa Scott, what's it like?" Brooke asked as she placed her elbows on the table.

"Fatherhood is amazing", he beamed. "There's this whole little person that completely depends on you. Its part you, I helped to make a person. Someone that will leave their own mark on the world in one way or another. I still can't really get over it", he admitted.

Brooke smiled at his words. She knew how much Lucas loved that little boy. It was obvious in the way he held him and looked at him. However, that's not exactly what she was asking.

"That's touching, Lucas, but not exactly the answer I was looking for", he titled his head and sipped his coffee, "I meant, what's it like living across the hall from the girl you so desperately want to be with", she quirked her brow expectantly.

He coughed on the black liquid and had to stand to gather a breath. "Brooke, what the hell?" he gasped out.

She stared at him innocently. "Come on! I live here too, I see things."

He sighed and sat back down. "Brooke . . ."

"I get it, Luke", she stopped his sentence. He looked at her expectantly and she continued. "You're too scared to put yourself out there because you don't think that she can trust the fact that you won't revert into the shell of the Lucas she knew."

"You're good at this", he said simply. She shrugged and smiled.

"It's a gift. The way I see things, you two have a kid together. Either way you'll be tied to each other forever, what's the problem in trying for something more?" her raspy voice got quieter with every word.

He absorbed her words and was about to respond when the person of the hour walked in.

"Hey guys."

"How is my favorite godson?" Brooke questioned with a smile.

"Hungry", she said as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle. Lucas watched her movements from the corner of his eye. Things between the blondes had been awkward and needless to say they hadn't had a conversation unless their son was involved.

"I'll feed him", Lucas offered as he stood and held his arms out. Peyton smiled briefly and handed Keith over, the bottle was prepared and Lucas grabbed it on his way out.

Peyton sat in the chair Lucas had previously occupied and grabbed the glass of orange juice that was on the table.

"So, Momma Sawyer, what's it like?" she asked with the same expression she had asked Lucas.

"Motherhood is amazing", Brooke watched as she glowed. "He's my son. He depends on me for everything and I wouldn't have it any other way. When he smiles I smile and when he cries I still smile because he's doing something. It is the most amazing thing in the world and I cannot believe it happened to me."

Brooke smiled and tried to fight the sob she felt in her throat. She was thrilled that her best friend had so much going for her. She finally had the family she always wanted and rightfully so. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"That's great Peyton, but I wanted to know what it was like to live across from the boy that you desperately want to be with", she quirked her eyebrow again and waited for a reaction.

"Brooke . . ."

"I get it", Peyton stopped to watch the brunette, "You're too scared to put yourself out there because you don't think that you can trust the fact that he won't revert into the shell of the Lucas you knew."

"Considering we've been friends for so long, I shouldn't be surprised that you're so good at this."

"It's a gift, but seriously, Peyton, he lives here and he's the father of your child. Give it a shot, again", she added in quietly.

"You know, he wouldn't even live here if it wasn't for you", she blamed the brunette.

"_Come on", Larry ushered his daughter and Lucas down the hallway._

"_What now?" Peyton asked tiredly. Larry had been home for the past week and it seemed that he always had something to show the teens._

"_I have a surprise for you", he said while pointing to Lucas. The blonde teen faced Peyton with a scared expression._

"_He won't kill you", Peyton teased. "It's too late for that."_

"_Actually, we can never count that out", Larry joked. Lucas swallowed hard._

_The older man rolled his eyes. "Come on, Rakeboy."_

"_Dad, this is your room", Peyton pointed out as all three of the stood in front of the white door._

"_Right, well, I can't exactly take any of the credit for this, it was Brooke's idea", Peyton immediately looked down the hall in time to see the brunette close her door quickly._

"_Mr. Sawyer?" Lucas questioned to door with a red bow. He knew what a red bow meant for his surprise for Peyton, but there was no way it meant the same thing for him. Right?_

"_Open it", Peyton saw the look in her father's eyes and had to hold a breath. Lucas did as he was told and could not believe his eyes. It was his room._

"_Daddy", Peyton gasped out._

"_I have to go back to work soon and even though Brooke lives here too, I would feel better if you had a male living here too. I talked it over with Karen and she agrees with me. Lucas is Keith's father and I don't want him to miss out on anything", they all noticed the regret his voice held._

"_Thank you Mr. Sawyer", Lucas said gratefully as he extended his hand._

"_Just take care of things around here", Larry shook the younger man's hand and they both looked over at Peyton._

"_I will."_

"It's not my fault I'm a genius."

"What about nosy?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's not nosy, it's caring", she countered with a smirk of her own.

The blonde smiled and looked around the kitchen. "I'm gunna try and get a nap in before Keith starts crying."

------------------------------

She walked up to her bedroom and stopped at her door. His bedroom door was slightly opened and she could hear the soft music coming from inside. Biting her lip she walked across the hall and knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for a response.

"Hey", she said softly.

He looked up from his laptop and shut it quickly; putting it on his nightstand. "Hey you", his small grin made her heart stop.

"Whatchya writing?" she asked sweetly as she walked over to his computer chair.

He blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm writing a book", he whispered.

Her mouth dropped before her lips curved into a smile. "A book?"

"Yeah, I figured since basketball won't work out in the future, I need something to fall back on. I just hope it doesn't end up sucking", he joked with a serious expression.

"Well, if you want I could read it", she offered.

He shook his head. "I would need an unbiased opinion."

"I can be unbiased."

"I don't think so", he saw her challenging look, "you're in it", she grinned and slowly stood.

"Please, can I read it", she begged.

He shook his head feverishly. She pouted and stomped her foot a little before turning to walk out of the room.

"Peyt!" she stopped her movements and faced his serious blue eyes, "can we talk?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "What's up?"

"We kissed and since then you've been avoiding me", he spoke in rushed breaths.

"Shut up! Nobody knows about that", she hissed out.

"_So, you like you're new room?" Peyton asked softly as she walked into the nursery._

_Lucas tore his eyes from Keith and faced the blonde. "It's unbelievable; it looks just like my room at my mom's house. It'll be weird not being there, I'm really glad that I can be here though", he looked again at the crib that contained the sleeping infant._

"_It will be pretty great having you around . . . for Keith", she added in quickly. He took a step closer to her._

"_Just Keith?"_

"_Well, I'm sure Brooke will enjoy torturing you", she teased. He took another step closer._

"_So far Keith and Brooke want me", he counted off on his fingers, "what about a certain blonde?"_

"_Haley doesn't live here", she said with a serious expression. _

_She saw the look in his eyes and scrambled to leave the room, his arms wrapped around her waist and any whispered protests went unnoticed._

"_What about you?" he whispered gruffly against her ear._

_She blushed instantly and looked up into his eyes. "I guess I won't hate it."_

"_Oh really?" he questioned with a smirk. His fingers went to work on her sides and she giggled immediately. Her body squirmed closer to his and both their breath's caught in their throats._

"_It might be pretty nice", she admitted through a whisper as their faces got closer._

"_I thought you'd change your mind", he whispered back before crashing his lips onto her. They moved together in perfect sync. It had been a while since they kissed, but it was as if no time had passed at all. Lucas's tongue begged for entrance that Peyton was going to grant until the cries of a hungry baby broke their moment._

_She pulled away from him. Both their lips were swollen and faces were flushed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Peyton cut him off._

"_He's probably hungry", she muttered as she brushed past him._

"Lucas, we got caught up in the moment—"

"Oh please, Peyton", he rolled his eyes.

He was so tired of the two of them acting like there wasn't anything between them. That they were simply two people that had a child together. That would never be the case for these two and he knew it. He just needed her to know it and admit to it.

"Lucas, it didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something", he spoke the words each had heard many times before.

She shook her head and laughed cynically. She held her arms out at her sides and spoke angrily. She really did not want to do this now.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I want it to mean that you want me!"

_But this moment is all I've got_

_It's all I've got

* * *

_

Let me know what you think! I'm not sure I like how the Leyton part unfolded, but I re-wrote it at least three times lol. Be nice.


	30. Hanging By a Moment

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

One Tree Hill in two days! I'm pretty excited. The channel that it comes on here constantly shows that commercial and it's so frustrating lol. Enough rambling . . .

* * *

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I want it to mean that you want me!"

Silence. Ear deafening silence. She was sure that if it were nighttime the crickets would be chirping the loudest in this very room. She almost wanted to find a pin just to drop it.

Her breath was caught in her throat. Why was she so surprised by his admission? They had said that they would find their way back after he let go of the monsters he was holding on to. Here he was; monster free and waiting for her. Asking for her.

"I need to go out", she mumbled as she walked to the door.

"Peyt."

She stopped with her hand on the knob and turned to face his sad expression.

"Will you be okay with Keith for a little?"

"We'll be fine."

She opened the door and quickly rushed out. He watched her practically run away and was determined not to let her go. His own legs began to move.

"Peyton", he called out as he chased after her.

"Lucas, leave me alone", she begged as she made her way for the stairs.

"We need to talk about this", he demanded as they descended the wooden flight of stairs.

"I'll be back", she promised as she walked past the living room where Brooke was watching television.

"Peyton?" the brunette called out.

"Peyton, come on."

"What's going on?" Brooke asked with a scared face.

"I'll be back, help Luke if he needs anything", she directed her comments to her best friend. Brooke nodded and watched as the blonde opened the front door.

"Pey—" Before Lucas could finish his sentence she was out the door. He ran a hand over his face and through his messy blonde hair.

Brooke looked at him with curious eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was the problem in trying for something more."

------------------------------

Nathan grumbled as he walked to the front door. He and Haley were in the middle of a rather enjoyable make out session until this person rudely interrupted it. True, they had no idea what they were interrupting, but that didn't make him any less agitated.

His wife had been up and down with her moods. Sometimes he didn't know if she was going to hit him or hug him. She complained about her weight; often. Nathan did the best he could to diminish her negative thoughts and although they didn't always work, today they did.

He opened the door with a face that was sure to let the person know he was angry.

"Hey."

That small, broken greeting melted away his hard face and cold posture. Peyton stood in front of him doing her best to hold back her tears. He could tell she was biting her lip and she refused to blink her water filled eyes.

Without thinking he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly. She buried her face into his chest and let out a shuttered sigh.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled her back at arms length and looked into her eyes.

"I just need to talk to you", she whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Let me go tell Haley I'm going out", she nodded and he walked through the foyer and into the kitchen where Haley was sitting on the stool on the phone.

"Pssst", he called for her attention. She glanced up and put her hand over the mouthpiece to block out the noise. "I'm going out."

She nodded and he sent her a questioning glance. She mouthed 'Lucas' and he instantly knew the reason why Peyton was so upset. She sent him a look and he mouthed 'Peyton'. Both best friends knew it was going to be a long day.

They had walked to the Rivercourt and Peyton didn't start talking until they arrived.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I just . . . I know that he and I have Keith and I couldn't be more thrilled with that. He is an amazing father. But, what if he and I aren't meant to be together? We had our chance . . . **twice** and we've broken up. Maybe fate was trying to tell us something. Lucas and Peyton can have a child, but can't be in a relationship."

He watched as she paced back and forth. He knew he needed to find a way to make this right. He had to find the words that would calm all her fears and let her know that there wasn't anyone else out there for her. That she needed to stop hiding.

"Sawyer", he called out to her. She stopped her pacing and walked over to sit on the bench next to him.

"Sorry, I just have so much going on in my mind and it scares the crap out of me and—"

"Peyton, what did you tell me when Haley left?"

She stared up at him in shock and shook her head to think, "Sometimes they come back", she whispered.

"Who's the one person that left you and came back for you?"

"Lucas."

"I was scared as hell when Haley came back. The last thing I wanted to do was give her a chance—"

"How did you know you should?" she asked desperately.

"I didn't, but I knew that not being with her wasn't going to help me. I was a train wreck without Haley. I figured I couldn't get any worse being with her and I knew that I loved her. no matter how stubborn I was, I was still completely in love with her", he spoke passionately.

"But this is like mine and Lucas's third chance. We have too much good in our lives to risk screwing it up."

"Peyton, you need to stop being scared. He's open with you; he tells you if something scares him. You said you would get back together if he could change, well he's changed and he's waiting for you."

------------------------------

Interrupting a make out session was bad. Especially when it came to Nathan and Haley. Haley would be the first to admit that she was hot and cold about being intimate. She honestly didn't feel beautiful being seven months pregnant. She was hot all the time and moody. She was uncomfortable and on edge about everything.

Her husband, bless his heart, did the best he could to soothe her. He would whisper in her ear that she was gorgeous whenever she was staring in the mirror. He gave her as many pillows as she needed when she slept or sat somewhere. He was patient and she loved him for that. Hence, the grope fest they indulged in on their couch. Then the doorbell rang and soon the telephone followed.

"Lucas, I get that this is difficult for you, but I'm really tired", the pregnant blonde yawned.

Lucas had called her frantically talking about Peyton and how he had messed things up. He begged for her to come over and even though she protested adamantly, eventually she gave in. Now; she was sitting on the couch, watching as her best friend paced back and forth.

"Hales, I messed up big time. I should have just kept my mouth shut and let things play out at there own pace, but no I had to jump the gun", he muttered angrily.

"Lucas—"

"Maybe Peyton isn't even the one for me. I mean, love shouldn't be this hard."

"Okay, now I know why I'm here", she spoke aloud and patted the cushion next to her.

He took the seat and spoke again. "I'm serious, we had our chance . . . maybe time ran out", he shrugged and Haley's eyes bulged out.

"Lucas, you have loved this girl since you were seven years old. Things have gotten in your way before and nothing has stopped you."

"It's just so frustrating. I mean, I know how I feel about her and I'm pretty sure I know how she feels about me, she's just so damn stubborn. And that makes it so much harder. I know she knows she loves me, but getting her to let herself go there again is really hard."

"I know that you're frustrated, but right now she needs the Lucas that promised to come back to her."

"How do I know that I'm still that guy?" he challenged.

"When she left what was she thinking?"

"She was scared", he responded without hesitation.

"Why was she scared?"

"Because, she wants to trust me again, but trusting me comes with the occasional pain."

"The fact that you know how she felt without even asking her, proves I'm right."

"Hales—"

"Lucas, she's your other half. Your vision may be clouded with fear and that's why you doubt this, but take it from someone who has seen you with and without Peyton; you need to be together. So, stop worrying and stop doubting. She doesn't know it, but she's waiting for you."

------------------------------

She quietly walked into the dark house. She hadn't meant to stay out as late as she did. She and Nathan kept talking and then they played a game of one on one and then they watched a movie. Before she knew it, it was dark and she knew she had to go home.

She was nervous. She didn't know if she should talk to Lucas now or wait until the morning. Now would be better to get it over with, but she was tired and she was sure Keith would crying in a few hours and she needed some sleep, so she opted to talk tomorrow.

Before she walked into her bedroom she took a detour into Keith's. The door opened without the traditional squeak and she was grateful for it. Tiptoeing over to the crib, she peered down and smiled instantly. The even movements of his chest rising and falling gave her a peace she never knew existed before. She bit her lip and reached her hand up to his mobile. Soon enough the soft music filled the room and her son fidgeted a little before letting sleep take over once more. She hummed the words to the song and shivers unconsciously worked down her spine as she remembered their Valentine's Day. It was like an epiphany, her answer was obvious.

She looked down and Keith once more and turned to leave the room. She walked down the hall and noticed Lucas's closed door. She walked into her bedroom and stopped in her tracks. Lucas Scott was on her bed. That sneaky, sneaky boy. She wasn't too sure if he was sleeping or not. His breaths were even, but she could see the slight flutter of his eyelids every few seconds. She cleared her throat and he jumped up from the bed; stuffing his hands in his pockets in the process.

"Sorry", he muttered sleepily, "I wanted to wait for you and I figured that I wouldn't know when you got home unless I could see you . . . I didn't really think this through", he admitted with a laugh.

"Sorry that I'm home so late. I just lost track of time."

He nodded and removed one hand from his pocket, rubbed the back of his neck, and then shoved that hand back into his pocket. He knew what he wanted. His talk with Haley had put any lingering, ridiculous doubts out of his mind. He just hoped Peyton would also.

"I'm sorry", she broke the awkward silence. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did earlier. I was just scared and my typical walls went up and I don't know. I'm just really sorry that I walked out", she whispered.

"It's alright, now I know how it feels", he joked and she laughed in spite of the situation. "So, listen, I'm sorry about coming at you the way I did earlier, I just felt like that was the right time to do it. Once again, our timing was off", he tried to make light of the tension.

She decided not to waste anymore time. Nathan's words were ringing in her ears and she knew it had to be done right now, no more small talk. She grabbed his hand to hold his attention.

"Can you promise me that you won't hide out, because I'm not strong enough to deal with that again", she whispered with watery eyes.

He stared into her eyes and his heart broke. He had made her so insecure in his love for her and he didn't even realize it. He made a mental note to kick his own ass if he ever hurt her again.

"I promise you that will never happen again", he whispered back with clouded eyes of his own.

She knew it was a risk. She knew he could never really promise her something like that. But the look in his eyes when he spoke was enough to make her trust him fully.

"Okay", she whispered with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Okay", she whispered again as she locked her arms around his neck. He grinned like a Cheshire cat and his hands clasped tightly around her waist. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and he spoke softly.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled into his neck. "Absolutely."

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else

* * *

_

Let me know what you think!


	31. Wonderful World

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Okay, so the premiere was amazing! Leyton angst was wonderful. I was hoping they wouldn't be together just so we could see them pining for each other.

The way he told her about Lindsey made me upset just cause he was like bam about it. She was there and she saw Lindsey kiss his cheek, that was sad and it pissed me off lol, but I wanna know why they weren't talking to begin with. Then the whole 'you're art matters' speech was amazing. But the fact that he started writing again . . . all Peyton! Gahh, obviously I love them lol.

I cannot wait till next week.

Lindsey: Should I be concerned (or something like that)

YES! BE CONCERNED.

Naley. I kinda like jerky Nathan just because when he gets better he will make up for it. Jamie is ADORABLE; seriously that little kid melts my heart.

Brooke. I've always had a soft spot for her and I love her interactions with Jamie. Her being so supportive of Leyton is odd, but we'll see where it goes. I think there are other things behind it, but we shall see.

Sorry, but I needed to let that all out.

Seriously enough of my rambling. Here is the chapter.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel so full of love _

_It just comes spilling out _

_It's uncomfortable to see _

_I give it away so easily _

_But if I had someone I would do anything _

_I'd never, never, never let you feel alone _

_I won't, I won't leave you on your own _

Peyton groaned as the sounds of a baby filled her room.

"Stupid baby monitor", she muttered into the pillow.

She gave herself another minute, mostly to gather her thoughts. Last night she and Lucas became a couple; again. She prayed that things would work between them because honestly, she couldn't handle one more heart ache. Her eyelids were growing heavier and she felt her dreams returning. Until that damn baby monitor wailed again.

She loved motherhood and she loved Keith, but the feedings every few hours were taking a toll on her. The past few weeks were taking a toll on her. Her body was tired and aching and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep the world away. Again with the crying!

She groaned once more and threw the covers off her body.

"I got it!" a voice boomed over the walkie-talkie. She couldn't help but to smile. Those had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

"_What the hell are these?" Peyton asked in slight amusement._

"_Walkie-talkies", Lucas responded as he concentrated on opening the damn things. Why was this plastic super strong?_

"_I got that", she muttered with annoyance. "I wanted to know why you have them."_

"_Ah, well, since I'm living here too, I don't expect you to do everything. I know that you're breast feeding, but I also know that you use the pump. So, if he ever cries during the night or whenever, I can use this to let you know I got him, this way we both aren't up because that wouldn't make sense." _

_Lucas smiled with determination as he pried the packaging open._

_Peyton smiled at how amazing he was._

She lay on her back for another minute. Considering how tired she was before, she was suddenly quite restless. She threw her legs over the bed and pushed herself up. She was curious and she was a mother. Both meant she had to see what Lucas was doing.

She walked down the hall and delicately peered into the nursery. Lucas was sitting in the rocker with Keith safely in his large arms.

"Calm down, little guy", Lucas cooed. "I know, I know . . . actually I don't know", he chuckled at his own honesty. "Your mom is a whole lot better at knowing what you need. When she was pregnant with you she was terrified that she wouldn't be a good mother. She didn't have a whole lot of that in her life, you'll learn about that later, but anyway, she was scared. She doubted herself and her abilities. I was scared too, we're eighteen; I'm lucky if I remember my homework and now there was you and you needed me to remember everything. Honestly I doubted myself. But, I never once doubted your mother. I knew she would be amazing because she has a huge heart and she has a lot to give."

Before she literally burst into tears at his words, Peyton walked into the room.

"Hey boys", she cooed as she knelt down and brushed Keith's cheek.

Lucas took notice of her flushed face and sniffling nose. "Have you been here long?"

She looked at him innocently. "No, I just wanted to see how you were doing", she lied with a smile. Lucas squinted his eyes in the way she loved, but slowly nodded his head.

"I think he needs a bottle", she spoke softly.

"You're probably right", he said honestly. She smiled and grabbed his free hand.

"Lets feed our boy", they both grinned and walked into the hallway.

"So, it's Sunday, what do you want to do today?" Lucas asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Mmm", she sighed and leaned into his free side, his arm wrapped around her waist. "How about we go for a walk later? You, me, and Keith."

"That sounds good", he mused while they walked into the kitchen.

Brooke was at the kitchen table eating a bagel with her head in a Calculus book.

"Hey Momma Sawyer, Papa Scott", she greeted without lifting her head to look at them.

"Hey B. Davis."

That simple statement made the brunette's head snap up to face the blondes. She wasn't sure what it was, but the tone of Peyton's voice intrigued her. The sight before her intrigued her even more.

"What's this?" she asked with a smile. Lucas stared over at Peyton and smiled brightly.

"This is something more", Brooke smiled and nodded at Lucas. Peyton looked on curiously.

"Are you guys seriously having a moment?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh hush", Brooke waved her off. "So, sit, tell me what's going on."

Lucas walked to the refrigerator for a bottle and Peyton took a seat.

"We're together and we're happy and we're in it for the long haul", the blonde spoke to her best friend.

"I'm happy for you", Brooke said sincerely. Peyton winked and Lucas took his seat.

"What's got Brooke Davis up this early on a Sunday morning?" Lucas teased as Keith sucked his bottle.

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid Calculus", she muttered as she closed the book with a slam.

"Oh school", Peyton thought aloud. Brooke and Lucas stared at her with furrowed brows.

"Are you ever coming back?"

"Yes Brooke, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Really", Lucas said with genuine surprise.

"Well, the week after Keith was born it was spring break so we had off for the week. I'm up to date with all my work because Turner made me take extra classes, so I took last week off. We only have like a month left so I think I should go back sometime", she said sadly while looking at her small son.

"He'll be fine, Peyton", Lucas assured once he saw the melancholy in her eyes.

"I just feel weird; he hasn't been left with a stranger—"

"It's not some stranger, it's my mom", Lucas reminded her with a chuckle.

Peyton shoulders slumped. "I know! I just, he's so cute", she whined adorably; well Lucas thought it was adorable. Brooke smirked.

"Is someone going through mommy withdrawals?" she quipped.

Peyton scowled and Lucas sent Brooke a hard glare. They both knew how Peyton's post birth hormones had been. One second she was laughing and carefree. The next she would be angry at the world.

Little comments like that set her off.

Brooke opened her mouth, but Lucas cut her off. "Here, take Keith up and you both get ready for our walk", he stood and handed the baby off. Peyton smiled, kissed his cheek, glared at Brooke, and walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks a lot", he muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was still that bad", she said truthfully.

"This is going to be a great walk", he mumbled sarcastically as he went to get changed.

------------------------------

"You know, I may be biased, but I think we have the cutest son ever", Peyton said happily as she and Lucas strolled down the sidewalk, each with one hand on Keith's carriage.

The walk hadn't been all that bad. She had complained at first about Brooke and how insensitive she was. Lucas nodded at all the right moments and eventually she got the hint. They had walked through most of Tree Hill. They went to his mother's café. They checked in TRIC because Peyton hadn't been there in a while. They walked to the Rivercourt and Lucas held Keith as he explained the significance of this blacktop.

All in all, they were having a great family day.

Lucas pretended to think and then peered down at a sleeping Keith. "I think you're right", he said with a head nod. Peyton giggled and immediately blushed.

"I love when you do that", Lucas said with a smirk. Peyton raised a brow.

"Get embarrassed?" she asked with slight southern twang that he loved.

"No, giggle."

"Well, I love that you are the only one that makes me do that", she whispered into the warm May air.

"I love you", he stopped walking and faced the blonde. He never got tired of saying those words.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She let them soak into her skin. She knew she would never get tired of those words.

"I love you too", she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was quick and innocent. Not nearly filled with the hunger that it could have been, but for now it would have to do. They were on Main Street. With their child in a stroller. Needless to say, it wasn't the best place to start a make out session.

"Mmm, I missed that", Lucas spoke as they broke apart. He watched as she kept her eyes closed for another moment longer. They fluttered open and her green eyes were filled with passion.

"I missed that too", her voice was thick and it sent shivers down his spine. He quickly cleared his throat and turned to continue walking.

"So, prom is in two weeks. Are we excited?" he asked with a grin. Peyton showed her excitement by groaning and shaking her head.

"I don't even want to think about that. I have all this baby weight to lose and I hardly feel sexy enough to be out all night dancing and I don't even have a dress . . ."

Lucas cut her ramblings off with a kiss.

"You are gorgeous babe. Sexy as hell and if you don't feel like dancing – or walking – I'll carry you around the entire night."

"Now see, its things like that that make you the best boyfriend ever", she grabbed onto his collar and pecked his lips quickly.

"I do what I can", he said simply as he shrugged. Keith started to cry and Peyton instantly furrowed her brows.

"I think he's hungry", she spoke with uncertainty.

"Nah, he just wants his daddy to hold him", he cooed as he put the brakes on and kneeled down to unbuckle the infant.

Seeing him handle Keith with such elegance made her want to kiss him again and again and again. The second he picked the child up the crying stop. It brought Peyton back to the one sided conversation she overheard earlier.

"For the record . . . I never doubted you."

------------------------------

Brooke sat in the living room with the phone curled in her hands. They hadn't talked in a while, she had been busy and she imagined he was too. Lucas and Peyton had left a while ago with Keith and she needed a break from Calculus. Seeing the two blondes with their blonde offspring gave her a longing feeling she hadn't experienced. She was longing for something she had never really thought of before. A family.

Her own family.

She dialed the number she knew by heart and listened as it rang. Once, twice, three times, until finally the voicemail picked up. The beep ended and she did as the message instructed.

"Hey, it's me . . . umm; I was just calling to see how things were. I know you're probably busy, but I just wanted to talk. I miss you. I miss talking to you. It's weird because I've never missed another person. Not even my parents or Peyton when she went to visit her Aunt in Virginia one summer. I like having a friend like you and I like that we talk so easily. I know I'm rambling and I'm sorry for that, I just feel lonely and talking to you helps me not be lonely, I guess. I'll talk to you soon."

She ended the call with a sigh. She couldn't pin point her feelings right now, but she knew that she really liked talking to him. He made her laugh and she felt smart when she voiced her opinions. Things were good when she talked to him. She felt genuinely happy. It didn't matter that he was miles and hours away. Right? She looked around the empty house and bit her lip.

She knew things would be better if he was here.

_And I know that it's a wonderful world _

_But I can't feel it right now _

_Well I thought that I was doing well _

_But I just want to cry now _

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world _

_From the sky down to the sea _

_But I can only see it when you're here, here with me

* * *

_James Morrison is love lol. He really has a great voice; he sings this by the way lol. Leyton family and fluff at the request of many lol. No Naley, sorry for that, maybe next chapter. I think I have about 4 maybe 5 more chapters planned out. Let me know what you think. 


	32. Breathing

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again_

_Though I don't really know what_

_I'm gonna do when I get there_

_Take a breath and hold on tight_

_Spin around one more time_

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace_

"Big game tonight!" Nathan's voice boomed through the quad.

"Last one before the Championship", Lucas continued his brother's excitement.

"And your favorite cheerleaders will be there rooting you all on", Brooke smirked.

"Actually, I'll be cheering from the stands", Haley spoke as she placed her hands on her growing stomach.

"As long as you're there baby", Nathan whispered into his wife's ear. She giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

"What about you P. Sawyer? First game back, are you excited?'

"Oh thrilled", she said sarcastically. Before Brooke could respond with a comment of her own, Lucas stepped in.

"Peyton, my mom is gonna watch him. He'll be fine." He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently.

She relaxed at his actions and spoke softly; letting the moment sink in. "I know that; we've left him with her for the entire week. It's getting into that damn cheer uniform", she grumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked incredulously, "If anything, it'll fit you better now", she assured her blonde friend.

"Brooke, I highly doubt that."

"We'll, see."

As the five sat at their usual table a red head approached.

"Hi boys", she smiled flirtatiously. Her expression changed as she addressed the girls, "Hey."

"What do you want, Gatina?" Brooke spat out.

"Tonight after we win, party at my place", she winked at Nathan and turned to Lucas.

"You too, that is if your baby's momma will let you go", she glared at Peyton.

Peyton stood from her place and looked Rachel in the eyes. "Listen, bitch, I suggest you get your fake ass out of here before this baby momma, makes you buy a new nose", the table sat in silence at Peyton's outburst.

"Feisty, I see why you keep her around."

"Get lost, Rachel."

"Whatever tubby, I'll see you later Nathan", she whispered seductively and slinked off. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley to pull her closer. She may have ignored the comment Rachel threw at her, but he knew she was affected by it.

"I _really_ hate that girl", Brooke glared at her from across the quad.

"Shoot, I forgot I had to talk to Turner", Haley ran her hand through her hair.

"I'll walk you", Nathan stood and grabbed her bag.

"We'll see you guys tonight", Haley said as she took Nathan's free hand in hers.

"I'm gonna get books for my next class. I think if I sit here any longer I'll end up punching her."

Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll be there in a bit." She nodded and waved before disappearing.

As soon as she was out of earshot Lucas spoke. "You let out her uniform right?" he asked in a panic.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone to have to deal with her if I didn't."

------------------------------

He walked down the stairs and shook his hair off in the process. The hot shower was exactly what he needed. His muscles were relaxed and he felt rejuvenated. He froze when he stepped into the kitchen.

Peyton had a tight tank top on and a loose pair of boxers. She was putting away some dry dishes and the skin between her shirt and shorts was perfectly exposed. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. They had been patient when it came to sleeping together. He never pushed her to do something and he was perfectly fine with not doing that. Seeing her like this made it difficult though.

His male impulses took over and before she could turn around his arms were on either sides of the counter, keeping her in place. She smirked and lowered herself from the tips of her toes; making sure to innocently brush her back against his front. She spun around and smiled at him.

"Hey you"

"Hello", he spoke gruffly and it sent shivers down her body. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly, but tenderly.

"You did really well out there tonight", she congratulated him again.

"Thanks, I cannot believe we're going to States", he shook his head at his own statement.

"I'm really happy for you", she whispered. He brought his head to rest on her shoulder and kissed the juncture where her neck met it. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He smiled into her neck when she moaned in pleasure. Once he was sure he had left a hickey he pulled back and stared at her.

"You sure you don't wanna go to that party?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"There is no place else I'd rather be", he whispered. "I'm serious", he spoke again when he saw her unchanged expression.

"Rachel's words just keep playing in my mind."

"But she's wrong; you're not keeping me here on lockdown."

"I know, but I still feel bad. I mean we weren't even together when I told you, actually you were dating my best friend."

"Peyton, can we please not do this tonight", he begged, having her this close, in that outfit was making his mind wander; there was no way he could handle a serious conversation.

"I'm sorry, I just . . . I guess I'm just insecure", she looked down as she whispered the words.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"I know, but sometimes I can't help it. I am your baby's momma"

"You have nothing to be insecure about. I love you; I want to be with you. You and Keith are my life. And you're my girlfriend, the woman I'm in love with. Do you need anymore reassuring now?" he slightly teased. She smiled and shook her head. A comfortable silence lingered between them.

She was still pressed between his body and the counter as she raised her hand to trace the outline of his jaw. "What're you thinking?"

She yawned and her chest pressed up against his. His eyes visibly darkened and he spun them around, placing her on top of the kitchen table. "I'm thinking you should have let my mom watch Keith like she offered", his hot deep breath tickled her ear and caused goose bumps to form along her body.

"Well, he's sleeping now", she whispered into his ear before bringing her lips to the spot that drives him wild.

"Peyton Sawyer, are you trying to seduce me?" he barley breathed out. Instead of responding her hands traveled to the hem of his shirt. He smirked and skimmed his hand along one of her elongated legs. She pulled back only for a moment to peel his wifebeater from his toned body.

He cupped her face and kissed her lips. It was soft at first, but quickly became heated. Peyton moaned into his mouth and Lucas was sure he was going to lose it right then. Carefully, he lowered them onto the table, making sure to support his own weight so that he didn't crush her.

His kissed her anywhere he could. Her cheeks, her ears, her closed eyelids, he couldn't get enough of her. Her long fingers raked along his back and she could feel his muscles tense at her actions.

"Wait." She gasped out as he sucked on her collar bone. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. He either didn't hear her or he chose not to. His hand reached the inside of her thigh and she knew she had to gain some control.

"I—I'm not cleared yet", she finally spoke. Lucas stopped his actions and panted into her curls.

"Thanks for the notice", he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I was just so caught up that I didn't think about it—"

He cut off her apology with a kiss. "It's not a big deal", he did his best to assure her, but their bodies were still touching and Peyton could feel that it was a very big deal.

"Three more weeks, I promise", she whispered.

He inhaled her scent and groaned in aggravation. "I'm holding you to it."

She glanced at his naked torso and let out a breath. "You won't have to remind me."

He pulled himself up from the table and reached for her hand in the process. When they were both standing he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" she reached for his forearm.

"I need another shower . . . slightly colder then before."

She bit her lip to hide her smirk. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and headed up the stairs behind him.

Ten minutes later he was walking back into her bedroom with a pout.

"That sucked", he acknowledged as he pulled back the covers.

"I'm sorry", she tiredly laughed out, "You're just too damn hot for me to resist." He rolled his eyes and climbed in next to her.

"I thought I was the sweet talker", she flashed him a lazy smile and scooted closer to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott", her words were barley audible and he knew sleep was taking over her more then tired body. Placing a kiss to the crown of her head he whispered.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

------------------------------

"Nathan Scott, I am so proud of you", Haley said with excitement in her voice.

She was in the bedroom changing into her sleeping shirt and Nathan was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

He grinned a toothpaste filled smile. "I cannot believe we did it. I mean, next week we're playing in the State Championship."

"And you'll kick some serious butt", she said with determination in her voice. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her expanded stomach.

"I hope so."

"You will. You, Lucas, and Skills are unstoppable. A triple threat."

He chuckled and her body shook with his movements. "You were hanging out with Mouth tonight weren't you?"

She placed her hands over his and laced their fingers. "Guilty."

"Hey, what did Turner want to talk to you about, you never told me?"

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "You are currently holding hands with Tree Hill Highs Valedictorian."

"That's amazing, congratulations."

"Thanks."

He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her neck; she moaned and blindly reached for the back of his head to run her fingers through his shaggy, dark hair. His hand traveled from her stomach to her breast when his cell phone went off.

"Who the hell is that?" Haley said in aggravation.

"Someone with a death wish", Nathan muttered. He flipped the cell phone open and read the text. He sighed and typed something back before shutting the phone; throwing it on the chair he turned to face Haley with a devilish grin.

"Where were we?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I think I was just about to . . ." he left his sentence open and placed on hand at the small of her back to bring her closer while his other hand skimmed the material of her shirt. She stepped back before he could complete the task.

"Nathan, what was that?" she asked with more force. He rolled his eyes.

"A text from Tim. Hales, can we please continue this", he pleaded.

"What did Tim want?" Right now Haley couldn't have cared less about sex.

"The party at Rachel's he wanted to know why I'm not there", he knew this was going to cause a fight and that was the last thing he wanted to tonight.

"Well, what did you say?" she crossed her arms over her chest, but they basically rested on her belly.

"Hales—"

"Nathan, we both know the moment is gone, so you might as well talk to me about it."

"Fine. I told him that I was at home with my pregnant wife", he watched as her eyes grew.

"Nathan, they're all gonna think that I don't want you going out", her expression was a mixture or being horrified and truly upset.

"Yeah, but that's not the case", he told her slowly.

"Did you want to go to the party?" she asked suddenly. Nathan opened his mouth and closed it again. Haley scoffed. "You did, didn't you?"

Nathan groaned at her pointed forefinger. "Haley, I'm here with you aren't I?"

He knew he was blatantly skirting around the question. "That wasn't what I asked you", and apparently so did she.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie, going out tonight would have been fun", she opened her mouth, but he pressed his finger to her lips before she could speak, "but being here with you beats any keg stand or watching Tim try to get with a girl. Being with you and our son is way funner."

Haley felt her pregnancy hormones take over as her eyes watered. "It's more fun", she muttered with a smile.

"See, that's why I married you."

"That's the only reason?" she asked with a coy smile. Nathan shook his head vigorously.

"There's like fifty more reasons", he sat on the bed and gently pulled her onto his lap.

"A whole fifty", she teased.

"We're okay, right?" he ignored her jab.

She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I just feel like I'm holding you back from enjoying your senior year", she admitted softly.

"What?"

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant you'd be at that party right now, we both would."

"Hales, are you seriously talking about this right now?"

"Don't you ever think about it?"

He wasn't sure if this was a setup, but he figured being honest was the best route. He sighed. "Sometimes, but I also remember that if you hadn't gotten pregnant, we might not have gotten back together as quickly as we did."

"See that's another thing, we weren't even fully together when I told you. I feel like I trapped you", she whispered.

Nathan's eyes widened and he placed a finger under her chin; making her look at him. "Haley James Scott, you did not trap me. It was my choice to be with you and it wasn't even a choice to make. You're it, this baby is it. Always and Forever."

Haley's chin quivered and she gave him a watery smile. "Just when I think I'm perfectly content with not getting any, you change my mind", she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?'

"Mmhmm", she leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "You're quite a charmer."

"Baby, that's not even my best stuff", she giggled and he took the opportunity. His tongue probed her mouth and she moaned instantly. He smirked and they continued with Nathan's celebratory hopes.

------------------------------

"_So, why exactly aren't you at the raging party?"_

Brooke was currently in her room. After the game she, Peyton, Lucas and baby Keith rode home together. She retreated to her room and barley heard the sounds of the couple downstairs.

They walked past her bedroom door and she smiled at the teenager antics she knew they were up to. She brought her thoughts back to her own conversation.

"Because, the devil is hosting it."

"_She can't be that bad", he said incredulously._

Brooke scoffed. "You don't know her. She tried to seduce Nathan and she constantly flirts with Lucas. Today Peyton almost kicked her ass."

_Brooke could feel his smile over the phone. "That would have been quite a show."_

"Oh I know, I almost wish she had", Brooke spoke through a yawn.

"_Are you tired?"_

"No", she all but shouted. "Besides, I'm not at Rachel's because I'm not really that girl anymore", she said softly.

"_No, your really not", he said honestly._

She smiled at his words. "Thanks", she yawned out again.

"_You've had a big night, get some sleep", he whispered._

"No", she whined, "just stay on the phone a little longer."

_He couldn't argue with her raspy voice. "Fine, are you excited for school to be over next week?"_

"Mmhmm."

_He softly chuckled at her want to stay on the phone, but inability to stay awake. "Brooke, you there?"_

Her shallow breaths told him she was sleeping, but he couldn't find it in him to hang up. In his own room he placed his phone between the pillow and his ear.

"_Goodnight, Brooke Davis."_

Soon after that his own eyes were closed.

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_'Cause I want nothing more than to_

_Sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be, yeah..._

_Where I wanna be...

* * *

_

Okay, so this chapter was pretty long lol. I skipped over the basketball game just because I don't know how I would really do it lol. I'll probably have a scene for the State Championship because that'll be most of the chapter; its next chapter btw. Let me know what you think!


	33. Wish You Were Here

**I do not own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Wish You Were Here" by Incubus.**

So, tonight's One Tree Hill, I must say I'm pretty disappointed at the lack of LP. The stupid previews made it seem like it was all about them, but w.e. I still loved bitchy Peyton. The Naley family moment made me cry, I'm not even gonna lie lol. She was so shocked and Nathan shaved; we just need a haircut. I don't like the nanny though, she seems a little off. Victoria is Brooke's mother, I kinda saw that coming, they look alike. We shall see.

* * *

_I dig my toes into the sand_

_The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket_

_I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless_

_And in this moment I am happy_

_Happy_

"Alright, so everything's packed right?" Peyton asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, everything is packed", Lucas responded for the millionth time.

She picked up on the tone of his voice and faced him with a frown. She had been a little anal retentive with everything today. It was the day of the State Championship and Keith was staying here in Tree Hill while they set out for Raleigh.

"Sorry, we've just never left him overnight before", she pouted.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and stared down into her eyes. "I love you so much", he whispered. Her body shivered and she snuggled as close to him as she could.

"I love you too."

He nuzzled his nose against hers and spoke. "He will be fine, plus my mom's excited to give us a night to ourselves, we can't disappoint her", Peyton smiled.

"The only reason she's so willing is because she knows we can't have sex", Lucas groaned in frustration.

"Don't remind me, we can't even celebrate after the win", it was his turn to pout. Peyton patted his cheek sweetly before responding.

"There are other ways I can congratulate you", she lowered her voice to a seductive whisper and her hands traveled to the growing bulge in his pants.

"Don't tease me", he thought back to the previous week and the cold showers and alone time he spent after many heated make out sessions.

"Mmm, no teasing, I swear", she whispered before gently nipping at his ear lobe. He threw his head back and shuddered.

He blindly walked them to the bed and placed her gently onto it. He crawled next to her and watched as she bit her lip. Cupping her face in his large hands his lips found her and she opened her mouth; letting his tongue enter with ease. Moans filled the room and Peyton straddled Lucas in hopes of getting the upper hand. She sucked on the hinge of his jaw and slowly worked the buttons of his shirt open. He leaned forward and the garment was quickly discarded.

Her feather-like kisses drove him insane. He needed to feel more. He pulled her face back up to his and captured her lips intensely. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue gently massaging her own. His hands roamed her body. They skimmed her bare legs, cupped her ass, dragged across her back and gently hovered over her full breasts. She leaned down when she sensed his hesitation. His hands were pressed against her chest and that alone almost sent them both over the edge.

He moved his lips to her neck while tenderly massaging her skin through the material of her cheerleading uniform. She groaned in aggravation; she wished this could go all the way. His full and slightly swollen lips trailed along her skin. Peyton rocked her hips forward and Lucas let out a deep growl.

"God, I want you", he said huskily.

"I want you too, baby", her thick voice whispered.

Her hands reached for his belt buckle and Lucas shuddered at the anticipation of what was next. He heard the zipper get pulled down and was wiggling out of his pants when a voice interrupted them.

"P. Sawy – Woah!"

Both blondes scrambled to get Lucas's pants back up.

"I am so sorry", she said while trying to hide her smirk.

"Brooke, can you give us a minute?" Lucas asked in desperation. The brunette snapped out of her daze and nodded before shutting the door.

"That was so embarrassing", Peyton collapsed on top of Lucas and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"That was so disappointing", he countered and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I should probably go see what she wants", she slowly slid off of Lucas's bare chest and got to her feet. "Here", she grinned as she threw him his light blue dress shirt.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need a minute", he muttered. Peyton nodded and smoothed out her clothes before opening the door and leaving the room.

"I am so sorry Peyton. I thought you guys couldn't do that", she defended herself.

"It wasn't going to be that, but it was going to be something."

"Sorry . . . at least I know to knock from now on", she smiled faintly. The blonde laughed and nodded.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, well we have like ten minutes till we have to head out. You, me, preggers, and Bevin are all riding together because apparently we'd distract the players", she said with a roll of her eyes.

"How are we all going to fit, none of us have big enough cars."

"We're riding with Judas."

"Well, this should be fun."

"Oh, tons", she said sarcastically.

------------------------------

The group of Raven's stepped into the locker room and let out a breath. This was the day that was sure to change their lives. Scouts would be around and nothing would look better then a win. There was also another driving force.

"Alright, I'll be in the office, you guys try not to stick your heads up your asses, we've got ten minutes till game time."

The older man's southern voice was solemn. It was obvious his head was as full with thoughts as the young men that stood before him.

"He has such a way with words", Nathan muttered from his place on the bench. Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"He means well . . . this is just as big a night for him as it is us."

"You ready fo this dawg?" Skillz asked as he approached the brothers.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up", Nathan whined as he rubbed his temples. Skillz furrowed his brows and turned to the blonde.

"How 'bout you?"

"I'm nervous, but the scouts aren't here for me", he nodded in the darker skinned boys direction.

"It's crazy; a few months back I was some Riverrat, now I'm goin big time baby", he grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Hey, have you talked to any of the girls?" Nathan asked both boys.

"Yeah, Peyton mentioned the fact that they almost died."

"Bevin say the same thing, Brooke and Rachel got into it."

"Peyton thought Haley was going to pop the baby out right there."

"Great, that's just what Haley needs, stress."

"I'm sure it's fine out there", Lucas didn't even believe his own words.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Stop hitting on married guys."

"Stop eating those extra doughnuts."

At Rachel's words Brooke lunged forward, but was quickly yanked back.

"Okay, this has been the best two and a half hours of my life", Peyton said sarcastically, "but seriously, cut it out", she stared at both girls with hard eyes.

"She started it", Rachel argued.

"Did not."

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it", Peyton's motherly tone boomed into the empty locker room.

Both girls instantly stopped their actions and faced the blonde with wide eyes. Peyton had a shocked expression of her own. She officially sounded like a parent.

"Oh my God", she gasped as she sat down.

"P. Sawyer, you just had a total mommy moment."

"That was intense", the red head spoke calmly.

"Yeah, well let's hope I never have a girl", she muttered with a glare at both girls.

Rachel took a breath before releasing it slowly. "Sorry", she muttered with her eyes glued to the ground. Peyton's eyes snapped up to stare at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, okay? Let's just put this crap behind us and cheer for the boys tonight."

Everyone's mouths were on the floor at Rachel's words. She had apologized and seemed sincere. What world were they in? Haley rolled her eyes and was about to speak.

"Let's cheer for **your** boys", she clarified after she saw Haley's reaction. The girls nodded and filed out of the room.

"That was pretty big of you", Peyton said as they walked out.

"I'm not the bitch everyone thinks I am", Rachel said softly.

------------------------------

The boys walked out of the locker room with determination on their faces. When they stepped back onto that court it would be the start of the fourth quarter. Unfortunately, they were down by ten points. Whitey's speech had certainly got them going though. Lucas was going over plays in his head when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room.

The smell that instantly drifted up his nostrils sent a smile to his lips. "Well, this is a surprise."

"I wanted to give you some encouragement", she whispered before interlocking her lips with his. Her tongue danced against his and he let out a moan. His hands roamed her body hungrily and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. They broke apart when the need for air became too great.

"How many more minutes do you have?" she asked breathlessly.

"I probably should get back now."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant in the game, doof."

His cheeks turned a shade of pink before he responded. "Oh, like ten."

"I'll be cheering for you only babe."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

He leaned down for another kiss until a voice made him freeze.

"Scott lets move it!"

Peyton chuckled and kiss him quickly. "You better go before Whitey has a heart attack."

"I'll see you out there", he said quickly before turning to leave the room.

------------------------------

"Okay boys, there's twenty seconds left and you're down by three. You've done really great and that may be good enough for you, but I have spent way too much time working with you to accept really great. Let's win this", his old voice croaked out.

"Lucas, you got twenty seconds in you?" he asked with a slow smile.

The blonde boy grinned. "Yes sir."

"Get out there."

Peyton visibly brightened when Lucas stepped onto the court. He looked her way and she sent him a reassuring smile.

"You ready for this big brother?"

"More then ready", Lucas said with determination.

"Let's do this", Skillz joined them with two fists. The boys nodded and they all bumped fists before taking their places on the court.

The crowd cheered them on and Lucas was handed the ball and the ref's whistle was blown. Mouth's voice soon filled the air.

"Nathan Scott has the ball, twenty seconds left, he passes to Skillz with ten seconds left, Skillz passes back to Nathan, five seconds left and he drives to the hoop. He passes to Lucas Scott for a three and the win!"

The stadium watched with baited breath as the ball soared through the air. Flashbacks of Lucas's junior year filled most of their minds; he had missed the shot. Would he miss it again?

_Swoosh_

The blonde dropped to his knees as the crowd went wild. Mouth's voice screamed.

"Lucas Scott hits a three at the buzzer! We win! The Raven's win the State Championship!"

Nathan ran to the stands and took Haley into his arms.

"You did it!"

"We did it", he said with a smile as he cupped her face and kissed her.

Skillz jogged towards Bevin.

"Who the man baby?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"You're the man baby", she pulled on his jersey and kissed his lips.

Lucas scanned the crowd until he met the green eyes he loved so much.

"Nice shot", she said with a smile and her hands on her hips. He smirked and remembered a moment they had shared the year before.

"Nice legs", at this point he was right in front of her. She grinned before leaping into his arms; squealing as he spun them around.

"I'm so proud of you", she shouted over the celebration. He replied with a 'thanks' and she furrowed her brows. "He is too", she spoke, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

His smile grew and he spoke. "I love you, Peyton Sawyer.

"You better", she teased before swooping down to kiss his full lips.

Confetti rained down on the Raven's and their supporters. It was one of the happiest moments in their lives and there was no better way to celebrate and she wanted to share the news with someone she knew would care.

She searched for her cell phone in her bag in the locker room. Smiling triumphantly she flipped it open and dialed a number. It rang so often her smile eventually fell into a frown. A recording filled her ear and she threw her phone back into her bag.

This definitely wasn't how she had planned on celebrating.

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were...here_

_Wish you were here

* * *

_

Okay, sorry this took a while to update, but here it is and I have the next chapter nearly done. Lot's of LP in this one. Let me know what you think.


	34. Something to Believe In

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Something to Believe In" by Aqualung.**

I'm not sure I'm thrilled with this chapter, but its gets some points across. This was a quick update because I'm anxious to get theses chapters out lol. There's only three more left!

* * *

_You have too much_

_And spending all your time_

_Collecting and discovering_

_It's not enough_

_And no matter how you try_

_You never find the one you want_

A few days later all the teens were still reeling from their win. They had finished their year with a glorious title and helped Whitey end his coaching career on a very high note. Prom was tonight and Peyton and Brooke were getting ready.

"We're meeting Naley there right?" Brooke called up the stairs.

"Yup, after Luke gets here, we're going back to his house so that Karen can take pictures."

Brooke scoffed. "I can see it now, Brooke stand over there by your-self", she muttered to her self.

"Did you say something?" Peyton asked with an amused smile from the top of the stairs.

"Nope", she spoke quickly.

"P. Sawyer, you look hot", Brooke said with a hand on her hip. The blonde laughed, but it came out more like a scoff.

"Thanks", she said less then enthusiastically. Brooke frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel _hot_; I feel like a month ago I pushed a person out of me."

"That's because you did. Listen, you look amazing. Curves are hot and you've got'em, so flaunt'em. Besides, I designed that . . . it's obviously going to look fabulous", she batted her eyelashes and Peyton rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rang and Peyton put her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "I got it", Brooke nodded and finished fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Holy crap."

The brunette turned to look and immediately rushed over, slamming the door shut before either person could utter a word.

"What is he doing here?" Peyton asked in genuine confusion.

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but we've been talking for the past few months. Yes, he's Mr. Mysterious. We haven't talked in a while because he was finishing up with school and had to focus on studying; I can't even believe he's here, I talked to him about prom weeks ago and it wasn't even to ask him. If you don't want me to go out with him, just say the word and I'll go kick him out. Even if he is my date and he makes me laugh. Why are you not yelling? Peyton, say something, anything", Brooke begged frantically.

Instead of speaking, Peyton laughed. "Okay, if this is some kind of reverse psychology it's working because I am freaked out."

"Brooke, would this make you happy?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"B. Davis, answer the question!"

Brooke blushed slightly and nodded her head. "It really would."

"Well then", Peyton slung her arm across Brooke's shoulder, "go be happy."

She smiled gratefully and hugged the blonde before running back to the front door.

"Hey", she said coolly.

"Umm, hi", Jake said awkwardly, "So, I obviously didn't think this all the way through, but I'm hoping you need an escort to prom?"

Brooke nodded enthusiastically and Jake let out a breath. "Great, here this is for you", he took the corsage out of the container and placed it on her wrist.

"Thanks", she said shyly. Peyton watched on in utter disbelief, Brooke Davis did not get shy around boys.

"Hey Jake", Peyton spoke cautiously. The light haired brunette smiled softly.

"Hey, you look great", he said honestly.

"Thanks, Brooke designed it. It hides all the baby weight", she joked. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"Is it completely inappropriate if I want a hug?" Peyton quickly glanced at Brooke and nodded her head.

"Come here", she motioned her hands forward and Jake smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a good thing you're here", Peyton whispered.

"So, where is the newest addition to Tree Hill?" Jake asked as they broke apart.

The moment was interrupted by a blonde boy. "Hey, everyone."

"Hey Luke", Brooke spoke easily. Jake glanced at Brooke and shuffled his feet.

Lucas cleared his throat and extended his hand to the other man in the room. "Hey, Jagielski."

Everyone let out a breath when he and Jake shook hands. "Hey, congratulations on the baby", Lucas beamed.

"Thanks, so I'm assuming you're here for Brooke", he joked in hoped of breaking the final tension that remained. Jake laughed and nodded his head. The girls looked on in relief. A moment of silence passed and the blonde cleared her throat. Lucas's eyes snapped to her for the first time.

"You look hot", he grinned and Peyton rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Thanks baby", she whispered and leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

"Alright **parents** let's get this show on the road", Brooke snapped her fingers and both blondes walked out the door. Brooke went to follow, but slowed when she felt Jake's hand slip into hers. She smiled discreetly.

Prom was going to rule.

------------------------------

"I don't feel so great", Haley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked with a raised brow.

"I think I have some indigestion . . . the food here obviously doesn't agree with him", she said while staring at her large belly.

"I'm surprised you're even here . . . I thought there was no way you'd be at some party in some dress that makes you look ten times bigger then you are", she mocked Haley's words from months ago.

"Nathan said this was our last night to be teenagers, I figured I should give him that."

"How much longer do you have now?"

"Only a few weeks", she said with a bright smile.

"You're scared out of your mind aren't you?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

"Terrified!"

"Please, you'll be a fantastic mother. Your whole life has been focused on taking care of other people, once that boy makes himself known you'll feel a lot better."

"Thanks Peyton", Haley leaned over and hugged the blonde.

"Okay, enough mommy time, can we be teenage girls tonight?" Brooke asked with a sweet smile.

"Okay, let's gossip", Haley began, "Brooke what in the world is Jake Jagielski doing here?"

The brunette choked on her drink and glared at both laughing women. Peyton decided to fill the pregnant woman in. "He is Mr. Mysterious, Brookie's phone buddy."

"Oh, that's the boy that's had you in smiles for the past few months."

"It's not a big deal, we're friends", Brooke spoke with a head nod.

"Right, Hales you should have seen them on the ride over here. They were worse then me and Luke."

"We were not!"

"Ookay, well as much as I'd like to argue about this. My boy has decided to kick my kidneys around", she slowly stood from her chair.

"You want us to come?" Peyton asked in concern. She had a feeling it might be more then indigestion.

"I'll be fine", Haley waved her hand at Peyton's protectiveness. The blonde watched her walk away with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

Peyton turned to Brooke and shook her head. "Nothing . . . where are our boys?" she asked as she searched the room.

Across the room the three boys stood, silently watching the girls they had brought here.

"How long does Haley have?" Jake asked as he sipped his punch.

"About two weeks."

"Are you excited?"

"I really am", he said with a grin, "but I'm also terrified."

Jake and Lucas laughed. "I was too, it'll pass trust me."

Lucas cleared his throat. "So, you and Brooke . . ."

"Are just friends", Jake finished. Nathan scoffed.

"I don't look at my friends like that."

"Listen, we've been talking for a while and we just click. That's all", Jake told the boys as well as himself.

Nathan glanced back at the table and noticed Brooke staring. "Fine, but she's like my sister, if anything does happen and you hurt her, I will kill you."

"And I'll help him hide the body", Lucas spoke next.

"Guys, relax nothing is gonna happen", Jake said as he glanced at Brooke. They both smiled and instantly blushed.

"Nothing's gonna happen", Lucas mocked.

------------------------------

"Alight everyone, last dance of the evening."

Jake held his hand out to Brooke and she gladly accepted. Together they walked out to the dance floor, completely oblivious to their friend's watching eyes.

"She likes him", Haley said.

"A lot", Peyton spoke next.

"He does too, he just doesn't wanna admit that", Nathan said.

"Or maybe he's too scared to", Lucas thought about Jake's last relationship; with Peyton.

"Let's go dance", Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand and soon enough they were joining Jake and Brooke.

"Come on", Nathan reached for Haley's hand, but she shook her head.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure dancing will have to wait."

"Hales, come on, I promise I won't step on your feet", he pouted.

"It's not that . . . our son wants to make his appearance."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as these contractions", she gritted out.

"Oh God, let's go", he reached for her hand and escorted her away from the table.

"So, was tonight everything you thought it would be?" Jake asked as he unconsciously pulled her closer.

"Everything and more", Brooke's raspy voice whispered. "Thank you for coming."

"There's no place I'd rather be", he smiled at her and she felt her heart stop. She brought her face closer to his and could smell the mouthwash on his breath.

"Guys, Haley's having contractions, we have to go to the hospital", Lucas broke their moment. Peyton smiled meekly before he dragged her off the dance floor.

Brooke blushed. That was incredibly embarrassing. She broke from his embrace and turned in the direction of the blondes.

Jake furrowed his brows at what had almost happened. Shaking the thoughts from his mind and caught up to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her waist. Together they left the ballroom.

_Turn out the light_

_And what are you left with_

_Open up my hands_

_And find out they're empty_

_Press my face to the ground_

_I've got to find a reason_

_Still scratching around_

_For something to believe in_

_Something to believe in

* * *

_

Thanks for all your reviews. Let me know what you think!


	35. Heaven Here

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Heaven Here" by Dashboard Confessional.**

Okay, so the reviews were lacking for the last chapter, but I understand that. It most definitely wasn't the best chapter and I apologize. I think this chapter is a whole lot better and to make it up to you guys the last part of this is going to be risqué, definitely not for the kiddies. The last part also jumps ahead a week. Enjoy!

* * *

_Heavens not waiting. _

_It's spilling its secrets. _

_Its right here between us, _

_And we have no other choice, _

_But belief. _

The four teens paced the waiting room. They did their best to ignore the stares they were getting from the people in the hospital. They were still dressed for prom; hair perfectly done, makeup in tact, and dresses hanging from their bodies. The boys were in their tuxes complete with boutonnières. So they knew they looked out of place, but they didn't care because there were more important things. It was early for Haley's delivery and the panic they all felt a little over a month ago came flooding back.

"You okay?" Peyton whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's waist and placed her chin on his chest. He stared down at her with a frown.

"Not really", he admitted softly.

"Everything will be fine. This kids a Scott, they're fighters", she smiled when he finally let out a small smirk.

"You're too good to me", he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"It's cause I love ya", she said matter of factly.

"I love you too", he whispered before kissing the tip of her nose.

Across the room Brooke couldn't help but notice how Jake tensed at the blonde's interactions.

"Let's go take a walk", she said softly and pulled on his forearm.

Lucas and Peyton watched as Brooke led Jake down the hallway. Lucas placed his eyes back on the curly blonde in his arms.

"Is it weird for you?"

She looked up into his questioning eyes and sighed. "No it's not. If anything I think it's weird for him. But Brooke seems to be helping."

"I still can't believe he's here with her", Lucas whispered.

"I know and we have Karen to thank for the permanent reminders", she giggled at Lucas's eye roll.

"My mom **had** to get a picture of them", Lucas stressed Karen's earlier words.

"I know, and did you see how Brooke blushed when he put his arm around her, I cannot wait to see the pictures. Brooke Davis does not blush."

Lucas nodded before speaking again, "You know what she said to me; my mom . . . she was holding Keith and she said I cannot believe that eighteen years ago, at my prom I was pregnant with you and now here I am watching your child so that you can go to prom."

"History does have a way of repeating itself", Peyton said softly.

"Except I will never leave you", he said firmly and Peyton grinned at his words.

"I'll never let you", it was his turn to grin.

------------------------------

Together they strolled the halls. His hands were in his pockets and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Is it weird?" she asked as they wandered into the small garden. Jake looked over at her with a questioning glance and she clarified, "Seeing them together?"

He let out a breath and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah it is, but at the same time I'm so glad that she found that. Keith is the spitting image of Lucas in every way and I just know that she's happy. So, it may be weird, but I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with it for too long", she tried to hide the bitterness she felt. "When do you leave?"

The corner of one side of his lips raised and she quirked a brow at his smirk. "I graduated the other day", Brooke smiled and went to speak, but Jake cut her off, "And since I'm done with high school, there's nothing left for me in Georgia. I'm moving home."

Brooke stood there in complete shock. He was moving home. He would be in Tree Hill. She launched herself forward and his arms clung to her waist. "This is so amazing", she whispered with a grin.

Jake closed his eyes at the feeling of her in his arms. "Yeah, it is pretty amazing."

She stayed locked in his arms, but brought her head back to look at him. Their lips were inches apart. Jake's eyes moved between her own and her glossed lips. He licked his lips and she tilted her head.

His lips hit hers and she felt her body melt. Neither of them moved; they stayed frozen in that moment and that feeling. Slowly Brooke moved her lips and he reciprocated. They pulled apart; completely breathless.

"Wow", he didn't even realize he had whispered that until Brooke blushed.

"Yeah, wow."

------------------------------

"It hurts, Nathan!" Haley panted out.

"You're doing great, Hales. Just keep breathing."

She squeezed his hand and he did his best to soothe her. They had been here for a while and her contractions were intensifying. Nathan felt horrible because there was nothing he could do. By the time they made it to the hospital she was passed four centimeters.

They were both nervous because she was still a few weeks from delivery, but Dr. Robert's told them the same thing Dr. Darr had told Peyton and Lucas; as long as the baby is healthy everything should be fine.

"Alright Mrs. Scott, we're gonna have to start to push. Wait until you feel the next contraction", the doctor instructed.

"You here that? He's almost here", Nathan grinned while Haley scowled.

"I wish I could be as excited", she felt her muscles contract and knew what was coming.

"Okay, Haley I need you to push", Dr. Robert's said from his spot lower from the teens.

Haley took a deep breath and leaned forward. Nathan cooed encouragement, but all she could focus on was the pain. She stopped and took as many breaths as she could before the pain started again.

"Okay, again Haley."

After pushing for what seemed like hours the young—almost mother had had enough.

"I'm done", she said breathlessly. Nathan stroked her cheek before speaking, "Haley, baby you can do this. One last time."

She stared into his blue eyes and sighed internally. Damn those Scott eyes.

She grabbed onto Nathan's hand and did her best to thrust herself forward. Nathan placed his hand at the small of her back to help her moments. Her face turned red and Nathan's hand nearly broke, but a moment later . . .

The sounds of a wailing newborn filled the room.

Haley collapsed onto the hospital bed and tried to steady her breath.

"You're a mom!" Nathan cheered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You're a dad!" her hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Dr. Robert's handed a blue bundle over to the new mother.

"Fiver pounds one ounce", he said with a heartening wink. Haley cuddled the small baby in her arms.

"Welcome to the world, James Lucas Scott", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Haley", he spoke with emotion as he watched her interact with their child.

"I love you too, Nathan."

------------------------------

It had been a long week for Lucas Scott. School and basketball may have been over, but work was not. He had been putting in as many hours as he could at the shop. Plus, he was showing Nathan around. The younger Scott figured it was time he started bringing in some money for his expanded family.

James had been brought home from the hospital two days after his birth. Apparently, he took after Nathan; he had a constant need for attention. Both Scott parents were tired and had bags under their eyes, but a constant grin was plastered to their faces. It brought him back to Keith's early days.

"Peyt!" he called up the stairs. When he got no answer he furrowed his brows and climbed the stairs.

"Peyton are you – Wow."

He stood breathlessly at the sight of a half naked Peyton. She was sitting on the bed, biting her lip in the way he found incredibly adorable. Her curls were perfect and she had on a new piece of lingerie he had never seen before.

"Hey you", she said with a seductive smile. Lucas smiled before squinting his eyes.

"What's all this?"

She stood from the bed and he watched as the navy blue teddy clung to her cleavage. It stopped mid thigh and Lucas could perfectly see the curve of her bottom as well as the matching navy panties she had on. Needless to say, he was instantly aroused.

"Today . . . I had . . . a doctor's appointment", she whispered while removing his tee shirt and unbuckling his pants. Lucas swallowed hard.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm, and Brooke took Keith for a walk, so we've got like an hour to have the best—"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Lucas's eager lips slammed onto hers. His tongue probed her mouth and danced with hers. He buried his hands into her curls and she raked her fingers up and down his bare chest before tickling the area around the waist of his boxers. He pulled away with swollen lips.

"I love you so much."

She grinned at his words before replying, "I love you too, Lucas Scott."

He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hard member was pressed against her more then ready core. They found their way to the bed and he laid her down as gently as he could. His hands caressed every inch of her body and Peyton relished in the feeling. His hands were rough from years of basketball, but right now they felt like feathers.

She sat up and he lifted the teddy from her body, pausing to drink in the sight of a naked Peyton Sawyer.

"You are so gorgeous", he whispered before leaning forward to cover her mouth with his; his tongue met hers before he pulled away and spoke again, "So, damn gorgeous."

Peyton felt her cheeks redden. He always had a way with words, but anytime they were directed at her she didn't know how to respond. She threw her arms around his neck and brought their naked torsos together. She kissed his cheek, his nose, and the corner of his mouth before planting a kiss right on his lips.

Lucas broke their kiss and placed his lips on her neck. Once he was sure there would be a mark he worked his way down. Her collar bone, clavicle, shoulders, breasts and belly button were soon covered with sweet kisses; she shuddered at the feeling.

Peyton pulled his face back up to her and kissed him hard. Her tongue entered his mouth and she felt the vibrations from his moan run through her body.

"You're not so bad yourself", she said huskily when she pulled away. He chuckled and laid them back down onto her soft comforter. His fingers trailed to the rim of her panties. She arched her back and parted her lips in anticipation. Her hands quickly went to his boxers and she pulled them down as fast as she could. The garments were tossed somewhere; neither cared to follow their direction.

He broke their contact to stare into her eyes. Even after all these months and the birth of their child, he couldn't believe this was real. This beautiful blonde was his.

"I am so in love with you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

She felt her eyes water and beamed up at him.

"I love you too", she whimpered before leaning up to kiss him tenderly.

He slipped into her with ease and Peyton gasped at the feeling. Her long legs hooked around his waist and brought him as close as he could get. Slowly they began a rhythm. Their bodies stayed pressed together and he would whisper sweet words into her ear.

The words faded into moans as their movements increased in pace. Before long they were crying out the other's name in pure ecstasy. Lucas rolled over and took Peyton into his arms. No words were spoken, no words were needed.

_Naked and tangled, _

_And twisted in love. _

_And tonight, _

_We are the only ones who feel it... _

_Heaven is here... _

_Heaven is here...

* * *

_

Okay, so there is the much awaited love scene, hope you enjoyed it. Also, I have a question and it may make me seem dense, but in the episode from Tuesday; the piece of wall that Brooke saved, where was that quote from?


	36. Thank You

**I still don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Thank You" by The Little Heroes.**

500 reviews! I seriously cannot believe how dedicated you all are, it's amazing – you're all amazing! Keep them up, please.

* * *

_Thank you for the gifts that you gave_

and the lines that were said

I had guessed we'd always be friends

and all the plans that we made

again and again

Peyton was lying flat on her bed. Lucas had taken Keith over to his mother's so the house was hers for the day. It wasn't unusual to have the house be this quiet. Keith took after his parents in every sense of the way. He had grown into a quiet baby. At two months old he hardly ever cried. He has serious eyes that seemed to read another person's mood. She closed her eyes and sighed. High school was over.

"Hey P. Sawyer", Brooke's raspy voice cause the blondes eyes to open. "Am I intruding?" she asked as she bit her lip. Peyton smiled.

"Not at all, what's going on?" she moved to make room for the brunette. Brooke happily bounced onto the bed, resting her head on the pillow with a sigh.

"So, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out—"

"Brooke, you could tell me anything", Peyton interrupted with a reassuring smile.

"Right, well . . . I applied at the last minute to a fashion school in New York, never thinking I'd get in; well I did and they gave me a scholarship", she said with a timid smile. Peyton grinned.

"Oh my God, Brooke this is amazing!" she reached out for her friend and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh my God, you're leaving", she whispered once they broke apart. Brooke nodded somberly.

"Yeah, but I don't leave till mid-August so we've got lots of time together", she said assuringly.

"Right, besides it's only for a few months at a time."

"Yeah, I'll be home for Thanksgiving, Christmas break, Spring break, and then its summer. Plus, you'll be so busy with school and Keith that you won't even notice I'm gone."

Peyton's green eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "That's not true."

"No, come on P, we're not gonna do this now, we have months until we need to get all upset", she held back tears of her own.

"Okay, sorry. We are such girls", she muttered with a smile. They both laughed and the tense moment was broken.

"So, any other bombs you wanna drop?"

"I don't really want to go."

"Why not?"

"It's so far from here. I'll miss you and Luke and Keith and Nate and Haley and Jamie . . . and Jake and Jenny", she finished with a whisper.

Peyton raised a brow. "Jake huh?" she teased.

"Peyton, I don't know what you're trying to get at, but we are just friends."

"Friends that make googly eyes and hold hands and kiss, gee I wish I had friends like that", she grinned.

"You don't get friends like that because you have Lucas."

Before Peyton could respond she glanced over at her bedroom door. Nathan Scott stood there with a soft smile on his face.

"Hello ladies", he deepened his voice and raised a brow suggestively. Both girls faced each other before turning back to him and laughing. "It wasn't that funny", his bruised ego shown through.

"Sorry Nate, been down that road before."

"Sorry Superstar, never wanna go down that road."

"Alright, I get it", he walked over to the middle of the bed and motioned for both girls to move over. "So, what are we talking about?" he asked as he got comfortable.

"Brooke and Jake . . . ouch", the brunette shot up and pinched the blonde. Peyton whined as she rubbed her side. "Brooke what the hell?" she questioned angrily.

"I don't want Nathan to know about my boy problems", she gasped out. The brunette boy rolled his eyes.

"Brooke, please; it's me", he said obviously. "I was there when Tommy Anders lifted your skirt and showed everyone your underwear in second grade."

"He was also the first person to give that little shit a black eye", Peyton cut in.

"And I wasn't the last", he grinned. Brooke smiled and sighed.

"Fine, I got into a fashion school in New York and part of me wants to go, but the other part really doesn't."

"Jake's that other part?"

"He doesn't know yet, we haven't talked about it. I'm being silly because he and I aren't even together, we're just friends", she said as firmly as before. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are . . . Brooke admit it already, you like Jagielski", taunted.

"Dude, leave her alone."

"Thank you, Peyton."

"If she doesn't want to admit it yet we can't make her", she and Nathan shared a smile before facing Brooke.

"Fine, maybe I do like him—"

"More like love him", Peyton muttered. Brooke blushed, but quickly scoffed.

"Anyway, I don't really want to leave everyone behind."

"I think you should go . . . it's a great opportunity. Some of us might not even make it to college", he mumbled.

"Did Duke send you something?" Peyton asked in concern.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling they will. Who would want the son of a convicted murderer as the star of their basketball team?"

"Keep your head up, Nate", Brooke rasped out.

"How's my godson?" Peyton asked with a smile; the mood had become too depressing for the blonde.

Nathan beamed at the mention of his little boy. "He's amazing. Haley's an incredible mother and it just doesn't seem real."

"We're all proud of how far you've come", Brooke said sincerely.

Nathan nodded and a silence lingered over the teens. It wasn't uncomfortable in the least, it was familiar and they savored it.

"When's the last time we did this?" Nathan asked.

Peyton let out a breath. "The day after my mom died", she whispered.

"It took us ten years to come together again?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Well, that'll never happen again", Nathan basically demanded.

"We'll always come to each other for everything", Peyton spoke firmly as she looked over at the brunettes.

"No matter what", Brooke spoke next.

"Forever and ever", Nathan cooed out, the girls glared at him and he spoke again, "I'm serious, you girls have always been the closest thing to a family I have, I don't ever wanna lose that", he whispered.

"Awe Nate."

"Superstar."

Both girl's voices shook and they bit their lips to stop the quivering. "Come here", he conceded and both girls huddled into his arms.

------------------------------

Lucas was lying on his bed in his old bedroom. He brought Keith over and Karen immediately took him out for a walk. High school was over. They had graduated yesterday and were now staring into their future.

If someone had asked him what he would be life when he graduated he never, in a million years, would have said a father. Nor would he say he'd be with Peyton Sawyer, maybe in his wildest dreams, but not in real life. However, he was a father and he was with Peyton and he wouldn't change that at all.

"Knock, knock", the petite girl said softly as she stuck her head into his bedroom.

"Hey Hales", the blonde said with a smile. She walked into the room and sat beside him on the bed. "What's up bud?" he asked when he saw her pensive look.

"We're graduates", she said in disbelief.

"I know, I was there", he teased and it earned him a smack to the shoulder.

"I'm serious; I mean . . . I guess what makes it all the more unbelievable is that I'm not where I thought I would be. If you had asked me freshman year I would have told you that I would be going to Stanford and you and I would have a joined graduation party and it would still be us against the world. And yet, here we are four years later and it's the exact opposite of that."

"Life's funny like that sometimes, in one way you think it's tearing you down, but really it's giving you the best thing possible."

She watched as his face contorted with emotion and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was talking about himself. He was terrified when Peyton had told him about the pregnancy. He was afraid that it was going to ruin the already unstable relationship with Brooke and he was sure that he could never handle being a father. But in truth, that baby had been the best thing to happen to him; he was finally with Peyton and he was a terrific father.

"Where is my nephew?" she asked with a smile.

"Mom took him for a walk. Where's my godson?"

"Believe it or not, Deb's watching him", Lucas's mouth dropped and she nodded. "I know, but she's been great since she got back from rehab. Nathan went out and she decided that I needed a break, so my two week old is being babysat by his once drug addicted grandmother", she joked.

Lucas laughed. "Where'd Nathan go?"

"I think Peyton's house. They're probably doing the same thing we are."

Before Lucas could agree his bedroom door opened again and a boy poked his head in.

"Mind if I join you?"

Haley and Lucas smiled before Haley scooted over. "Not at all, Jake."

"It's been a while", the brunette boy mused as he got comfortable.

And it had. Not just in the sense that he had been six hours away for the last year and a half, but the fact that he hadn't hung out with them in years. It wasn't such a well known fact, but Lucas and Haley weren't always a twosome. Jake was part of their small group whenever he could be. He lived farther so wasn't always allowed to go where they went or do what they did, but when he could hang out they all enjoyed the company.

That came to a complete stop sophomore year. Jake got a girlfriend by the name of Nikki. He got sucked into the idea of a first girlfriend so much that everyone else faded away. Nobody knew the extent of his sheltering himself until he told Lucas about Jenny.

"So, how was graduation?" Jake asked.

"Wonderful because it was the end", Lucas muttered.

"I heard you gave a pretty good speech, Haley."

The girl blushed before speaking, "Thanks . . . how'd you hear about it?" although she figured she knew the answer she wanted it confirmed.

"Oh, umm . . . I called Brooke and we talked for a little bit", he admitted shyly.

"Another phone conversation, it's a wonder her bill didn't soar these past few months", Lucas teased.

"We have the same plan so it's free mobile to mobile", Jake quipped back.

Haley felt herself relax as their laughs filled the room. She had been worried that the tension of a curly blonde would be hanging over their heads, but thankfully there wasn't.

"Where were you?" she asked from her space between the two boys.

"I had to get some last minute stuff from Savannah."

"It's great that you're going to be here", Lucas echoed Peyton's words from weeks ago.

"That's what I'm told."

"Brooke is seriously thrilled", Haley said with a smile.

"She likes you", Lucas said softly.

Jake nodded, "I like her too."

"No, she really likes you", Lucas said as he shook his head.

Jake nodded again and did his best to keep his heart from fluttering. He cleared his throat and spoke, "She and I are having a good time, we enjoy each other's company and she gets along great with Jenny, that's where we're at right now." He spoke with determination. Jake had to keep Brooke at an arms length.

"Are you gonna go to UNC?" Haley asked in hopes of breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I have no clue what I want to study, but I'm just glad to be home."

"Well, it'll be good to have you around. It feels like normalcy", Haley said with a whisper. Both boys smiled before squeezing her hands.

------------------------------

Brooke stood in front of the door nervously biting her lip. She was here later then she expected to be, but she, Peyton and Nathan had a lot to talk about; it felt good to feel like old times. Then Lucas came home with Keith and Brooke spent an hour fussing over him while the parents spent some time alone.

She knocked and waited with baited breath for the sandy haired boy to answer. She heard footsteps and knew it was him. She sucked in a breath.

"There's the high school graduate", Jake spoke when he opened the door.

He leaned against the doorframe and she smiled. He looked so sexy doing that. She was overcome by the need to be close to him.

"Hey Jake", she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Jake grinned and stepped closer to her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you by?"

"Umm, I needed to talk to you", she said softly. He nodded as encouragement for her to continue.

"I got into FIT with a scholarship and everything", Jake smiled and quickly lifted her off the ground.

"That's amazing, Brooke." He placed her on her feet and she blushed before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" he could feel her apprehension. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's in New York", she whispered.

For a moment his world stopped turning and a breath was caught in his throat. He was moving back to Tree Hill in hopes of being closer to her, but of course nobody knew that. Now, she was going to leave? He saw the expectant look on her face and snapped out of his trance.

"You have to go", his voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Brooke, fashion is your dream—"

"What if my dreams have changed?" she countered with a serious look.

Jake swallowed hard. "Brooke, you are bound for greatness. I've seen your designs; you're too good to let that go to waste."

"But, there's so much I would miss out on if I go."

"And there's a lot that you would miss out on if you stay", he argued. The last thing he wanted was for her to put her dreams on hold because she felt like she had to.

"Jake—"

"It'll only be for a few months of the year, when you come home everyone will still be here."

"Everyone?" she questioned with sad eyes.

"Dada!" a small blonde wobbled to the door. Brooke instantly smiled.

"Bwookie!" she changed her destination and jumped into the brunettes waiting arms.

"Hey, Jenny girl", Brooke cooed. The small girl giggled and reached for Brooke's hair.

"Pweety."

Jake watched the two interact with a heavy heart. Jenny loved Brooke and Brooke loved Jenny. It was something he never thought he'd see again. After Peyton, he wanted to take time out and not be with anyone. Brooke Davis had changed that. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were the typical high school 'thing'; whatever that meant.

He cleared his throat and Brooke tore her gaze from the two year old to stare at the man in front of her.

"_Everyone_ will be here."

_Stayed along the lines that we traced_

and the books that we've read

could not explain these thoughts in our heads

and all the glances exchanged

wouldn't suggest to the bare remains

you're an angel and your words cause little earthquakes

all the world stops everyday when you wake

and we fall down at your feet

to say, "goodnight", and sadly retreat

all of your words cause little earthquakes

all the world stops everyday when you wake

and we fall down...

* * *

Okay, I just wanted this chapter to show how the two groups still go to each other even though there are other people because they are still great friends. Only one more chapter left. Let me know what you think!

Also, I never addressed this, but my one-shot **Will You Be There?** Got over 30 reviews. I truly appreciate everyone that read it and I love everyone that reviewed it. The title is a song by the same name – it plays in 5x02 during the whole "your art matters" scene. It's an amazing song and really fits them perfectly. So, thanks again for all the reviews!


	37. Taking Chances

**I still don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion. **

This is the last chapter for this story. I had a really good time writing it, I never expected it to last this long. The sequel is in the works, it should be up by the end of the week; hopefully. This chapter is about a few weeks after the last one; so it's like mid-July.

* * *

_You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out _

_And maybe this is going too fast _

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

"So, where's Jenny?" Brooke asked as she and Jake walked along the docks.

"With my parents; I knew you wanted to spend the day together", he saw Brooke nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Still, you could have brought her, she's a part of your life and so she's a part of mine", he watched as she blushed at her own words.

He felt a lump form in his throat. Brooke Davis had offered him a chance to feel like a teenager. She was bubbly and fun and exciting. She was the epitome of an eighteen year old girl. It wasn't that he didn't consider them a serious couple; he just didn't look that far ahead.

"So, what's up?" he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Brooke shrugged. "We just haven't spent much time together lately. I missed you", she whispered with a grin, Jake mirrored her actions immediately.

"I missed you too", he whispered like it was the world's best kept secret.

He interlaced their fingers and stared at them for a moment. They seemed to fit together perfectly. He felt a tightening in his chest that he had only ever felt one other time.

"Are you excited to be in Tree Hill for good?" she asked as they continued their walk.

"Yeah, it'll be great for Jenny when she gets older. I've always wanted her to have a sense of small town life. Plus, Keith and James will be here for her to play with, when they get older. And that means Peyton and Luke and Nathan and Haley are here and it'll be great to hang out with them again."

Brooke nodded her head, trying to hold back her disappointment. They had never officially dedicated themselves to one another, but they hadn't been with other people either. She felt like a fool because she was completely head over heels for this boy.

"And you'll be here too, on holidays", he added in with a cheeky grin. She playfully swatted his arm.

She rolled her eyes to play off her fear, but it wasn't working for her. She was scared—actually she was petrified. Given her track record, love and Brooke was like oil and water; they did not mix.

"Thanks", she muttered.

"I mean it", he stopped them and used the hand that was intertwined with hers to pull her closer.

"You have been amazing for these past few months. I am very appreciative", his voice got lower and lower the closer his lips got to hers.

The second her lips hit his he felt the electricity soar through his body. This was no ordinary kiss. It would never be an ordinary kiss with Brooke. He pulled away and spoke again.

"Do we have any set destinations?"

Brooke's eyes fluttered opened at his words. Her eyes were dazed and filled with lust.

"Huh?"

He smiled and pulled on her hand to get them walking again. "Our little field day . . . do you have any specific places?"

"Not really", Brooke had finally found her voice and formed a coherent sentence.

They continued to walk around Tree Hill; neither really paying attention to locations. Brooke stole a glance at Jake.

Never in a million years did she think that she would be holding hands with Jake Jagielski. This was a boy she had never even paid attention to in her earlier years of high school. It was then that she realized how much she had grown.

They had walked to the Rivercourt, a place Jake had a lot of memories in. He stole a glance at Brooke.

He couldn't risk having her revert to the party girl she used to be. Jenny had clung to Brooke like a mother and he didn't even want to think about what she would go through if that happened.

He was also scared about what would happen to him. The truth was he cared for Brooke, a lot. She was the one of the few people he had let into his life. He trusted her and if she was to ever break that trust, he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive her.

Brooke looked over at Jake and noticed that he was staring. She blushed and smiled softly.

All she wanted was to be in love. All she wanted was to be in love with this boy. But in order to be completely blissed out and feel like you're standing on top of the world, both people needed to feel the same way. That was a scary step to take.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. For right now, being here with her was more then enough for him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hell, you only live once.

And in this one life, Brooke Davis wanted to be _in_ love.

"I'm in love with you."

-x-

Nathan sighed as he walked into the apartment. Being an adult sucked. Work sucked. He picked up the mail and looked through it.

Bills sucked. Junk mail sucked. _Publishers Clearing House_ sucked because it wasn't going to deliver a million dollar check to their small apartment in Tree Hill, but felt the need to send them mail about it anyway.

Office of Admissions sucked because . . . wait—what?

"Wait, what?" Nathan said aloud as he dropped all the other mail. He tore the small, white envelope open and his deep blue eyes scanned the letter quickly.

"Oh my God!" he yelled and threw one fist into the air.

He quickly scanned the letter and read all the important words. He could not believe this was happening. This was truly the answer to his prayers. Without this, there was almost no hope in him going to college.

Apparently Duke frowned upon once-drug addicted mothers and crazy, murderous fathers. His scholarship was recanted. Thus, his college education was recanted.

"Oh my God", he muttered and ran a hand over his tired face. In the heat of his excitement he hadn't even read what school it was. This was not good. This was bad, really bad.

"Hey honey", Haley's voice caused him to jump.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" He asked when he saw her walk in the door with James in his stroller.

"We wanted a little fresh air", she said with a smile. He smiled back and walked over to her, leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. He unbuckled his son, picked him up and showered his chubby face in wet, sloppy kisses. Both parents smiled at the sounds of baby noises that filled the air.

"So, how was your day?" Haley asked as she took James back and walked to put him in the crib.

"Pretty great actually", he spoke loudly so that she could hear him. He heard her scoff and he smiled. "Well, work sucked, but that's obvious."

"Well then what was so great about it?" she challenged as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I got a letter from a college", she immediately smiled.

"Oh my God!"

Her reaction made Nathan smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"It's a really great University. They have an amazing basketball team, Hales. They're like number two in the state. And the best part is that they offered me a full scholarship."

By the time he said they had an amazing basketball team Haley was sold. Nathan had done a lot for her in the past and it was only fair that she do whatever she could for him.

"Well you're going", she said simply, he still seemed apprehensive, "Nathan, what's wrong?"

Whatever confidence he had before quickly diminished. She was so excited for him and that made his heart swell. He didn't want to take the only real life she knew away from her.

"It's kind of far from here."

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes. In her mind kind of far was Charlotte or Raleigh. So what if she had to move a few hours from Tree Hill. This was Nathan's dream.

"Wherever you go, James and I will go."

He could hear the certainty in her words.

"It's in Seattle."

-x-

Lucas pulled Peyton closer to him. He breathed in her scent and instantly smiled. This was the best feeling in the world. Being next to her. Being with her. He was more then certain that he would never get tired of it.

He kissed her forehead and then peppered sweet kisses across her face until her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning", she said in a groggy voice.

"Good afternoon actually", he chuckled.

"Oh jeez", she muttered. She picked her head up and stared at the clock on her nightstand. "We did not sleep until one o'clock", she muttered as she buried her face into his embrace.

"We most certainly did", she could picture the smirk he had on his lips.

"Well, someone's awfully full of themselves", she muttered playfully.

"Are you telling me that I didn't wear you out?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Maybe it was because for the first time I didn't have to wake up to feed _our_ child", she countered.

She had used her words to tease him, but calling Keith 'their' child sent shivers up her own spine.

"If that's your story", he spoke unconvincingly.

"Whatever", she responded with an eye roll.

"You wanna go for round two?" He pursed his lips and spoke again, "I actually think it'll be round six", he grinned.

She rolled on top of him and leaned down to his ear, "You're on Scott", she whispered seductively.

She began to place soft, feather like kisses along his ear and down to his neck; paying close attention to the spot only she knew about. A deep growl left his lips and she smiled at his response. Her hands roamed his bare chest, across his broad shoulders and down his toned arms.

Their moment was soon disrupted by the sounds of a wailing infant.

Peyton broke their contact and pushed herself away from Lucas.

"No", he groaned out, "let Brooke handle it", he begged as he pulled her back to him by her waist.

Peyton chuckled. "She went out earlier", she placed a kiss to his lips before jumping from the bed.

He watched her leave and noted that she looked better in his clothes then he did. He heard her overly excited voice in the next room and smiled.

"Here he is", she spoke softly in her baby voice as she walked back into the bedroom.

"There's my boy", Lucas spoke with a smile.

Peyton looked back up at Lucas and immediately smiled at his words. This was definitely the best person possible to have children with. The past few months had been nothing but complete bliss. She didn't know it was possible to smile as much as she had.

"Auntie Brooke took good are of you last night, didn't she?" she asked the baby with a goofy smile. Keith gurgled and flailed his arms as a response. Lucas chuckled and patted the empty spot next to him.

Peyton carefully climbed into bed with their son tucked in her arms. She gently placed him on the bed near Lucas and lay down beside him. Lucas observed the scene with a full heart.

He looked over at Keith and watched as the baby smiled and then quickly yawned. Lucas placed a soft kiss to the top of his head, inhaling the sweet scent that all babies seem to carry.

"Say good morning to daddy", Peyton brushed her finger across his smooth, chunky cheek. Lucas looked over at her and saw the grin on her face.

And for him that was the explosion.

"Marry me."

_What do you say to taking chances? _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below or a hand to hold _

_Or hell to pay _

_What do you say? _

_What do you say? _

* * *

Okay, so there are some pretty big unanswered questions. The sequel will jump four years ahead, but I'll let you know all that when I post that story. Let me know what you think and thanks again for all the amazing reviews.


End file.
